Secrets Revealed part 4
by Miley Owns My Gypsy Heart
Summary: Sequel to Secrets Revealed part 3. 16, pregnant, a shapeshifter, and in the public eye. Follow Miley through trying to have a 'normal' life in Forks, fame, the Volturri, and being married to a 17-year-old who has a baby with a half vamp!Macob! Miley/Jacob
1. Chapter 1

_**SECRETS REVEALED (Part 4)**_

_***Miley Ray Stewart - 16 - Miley Cyrus = Jacob (married June 16th 2010)  
*Jacob Ephraim Black - 17 - Taylor Lautner = Miley**_**  
*Seth Clearwater - 16 - Tyler Posey = Makenzie  
*Leah Clearwater - 20 - Julia Jones = Jayden  
*Shane Mauboy - 16 - Joe Jonas = Rachel Black  
*Quil Ateara - 17 = Claire  
*Brady Couco - 13 - Blake Woodruff = Makena  
*Accalia Hart - 19 - Vanessa Hudgens = Matt  
*Matt Austin - 16 - Justin Bieber = Accalia  
*Embry Call - 18  
*Jayden Couco - 16 - Kyle Dayton = Leah  
*Chris Callea - 17 - Zac Efron  
*Matthew Wyatt - 12 - Ty Panitz  
*Karson Millar - 17 - Ed Speleers  
*Collin - 14 - Boo Boo Stewart  
*Nico Rushton - 17 - Gus Carr  
*Ridell Zuco - 16 - Oliver James  
*Tristen Gough - 16 - Jonathan Taylor Thomas  
*Makena Wyatt - 12 - Makena Lautner = Brady  
*Orion James - 13 - Ryan Hanson Bradford  
*Caleb Grey - 16 - Michael Corton  
*Makenzie Wyatt -12 - Makenzie Vega = Seth  
*Jai Meyers - 12 - Jaden Smith  
*Whisper - 0-1 - Mate Cyrus = Diva  
*Prue - 0-1 - Canadian Eskimo Puppy  
*Diva - 1 - White Amrican Shephard Dog = Whisper  
Blaze - 0-1 - Orange Tiger Cub  
Onyx - 0-1 - Black Tiger Cub  
Marble - 0-1 - White Tiger Cub  
Amethyst - 0-1 - Grey Tiger Cub**

_Kyla Miley Black - Saturday, July 10, 2010_  
_Jayce Carson Black - Monday, August 9, 2010_

**Paige Natalie Denyer - 132 - Selena Gomez = Jason Carson**  
**Ryan Christopher Atlas - 165 - Liam Hemsworth = Miley Black**  
**Jason Andrew Carson - 173 - Ian Somerholder = Paige Denyer**

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View... Friday, October 15, 2010_

Rosalie quickly scooped Bella up and sprinted upstairs in a blur. Edward hot on her heals and Jacob and I following as well whilst Emmett was delayed for a whole half a second as he grabbed a phone and dialled Carlisle. We ended up in a room reminiscent of an operating room in a hospital. Rosalie put Bela on the table and almost immediately she started screaming in pain and coughing up blood... Not just a couple of drops either, it was more like she was spewing it out.

"GET HIM OUT!" Bella screamed and in the back of my head I heard one of the babies start screaming downstairs and Paige started tending to them. "HE CAN'T BREATHE! GET HIM OUT!"

"The morphine..." Edward started to say as I watched on in frozen horror.

"NO!" Bella screamed before vomiting more blood and I felt like I was going to be sick myself. Rosalie grabbed a scalpel an pressed it along Bella's lower abdomen, hot red blood spilling out along the line and Rosalie froze at the scent.

"ROSE, get out. Go to Jasper and stay there." Edward ordered, but Rosalie stayed frozen.

**Go downstairs to Jasper! **I ordered Rosalie with my mind and her black eyes kind of glossed over as she unwillingly obeyed and sped downstairs.

"I'm sorry." Emmett gasped out before racing after his wife leaving Edward, Jacob and me.

"CPR?" Edward asked, barely glancing at Jacob.

"Yes." Jacob replied, hurrying over. Bella was starting to turn blue when Jacob checked that her airways were clear before forcing a breath of air into her.

"Get her breathing. I've got to get him out before-" Edward started before there was a loud crack and Bella's entire body went limp. I felt like I was going to be sick. Bella should have screamed from that crack, she should have done something, but instead her entire body just fell limp like a rag. "Her spine." Edward croaked in horror and I stumbled back until I hit a wall. But, I couldn't tear my eyes away.

"Get it out of her!" Jacob growled in a voice I'd only heard a handfull of times before. "She won't feel anything now!" He threw the scalpel at Edward and went back to breathing for Bella. Edward dragged the scalpel across her stomach and more blood fell to the floor. That was more blood than I'd ever seen come out of one person in my entire life. And that was really saying something. Then Edward _pressed his face to her bulging stomach and __**bit into her**_. It was like metal tearing metal.

"You stay with me now, Bella!" Jacob yelled and despite Bella's life being the one in jeopardy I found myself gasping for breath. "Do you hear me? Stay! You're not leaving me. Keep your heart beating!" Edward pulled his blood soaked face back and reached into Bella.

"Renesmee." He whispered and I forced my eyes back open to see him staring reverently at the blood covered baby. Bella had been wrong. She thought it was a boy. It wasn't her little Edward Junior. Bella weakly lifted her arms.

"Let me..." She barely breathed out. "Give her to me." Edward stepped forward and gently laid the baby girl on Bella's chest for a second. "Renes... Mee. So... Beautiful." And then she gasped in pain and Edward pulled the baby away from her and I could see a tiny little double cresent of blood on her chest. The baby had bitten her.

"Renesmee, no." Edwrad chastised and I could hear Bella's heartbeat fading. Rosalie breezed into the room again as I pushed through to Bella. Her heart was fading, she was dieing. I had to stop that. I tuned Edward and Rosalie out as I pushed to Bella's side and looked down at her broken, mangled body. Jacob looked up at me with determind brown eyes and I looked back for a second before he just stepped away as if he knew that's what I wanted.

I grabbed the scalpel of the floor and took a deep breath before holding my arm up and slicing across my wrist. Jacob made a noise like he was going to protest, but I ignored him and pushed my bleeding wrist to Bella's lips. It worked for the tiger before, and I prayed it would work now. At least long enough for Edward to save her.

"Drink it, Bella." I urged, faintly hearing Edward running around in the back of my subconscious. And then he was right in front of me with a needle. "What is that?" I demaned, I could hear Bella's heart still. It hadn't stopped so that was something, I guess. But, it didn't get stronger, it was just barely thumping along, like a chore.

"Jacob, I need to know now." Edward said quietly, readying the needle.

"Yes." Jacob half yelled and I almost let out a sigh. "As Ephraims heir I give you my permission to save her." Edward didn't even wait for him to finish before he plunged the needle right into Bella's heart.

"Keep it moving." Edward ordered and I moved my hand away from her mouth to pump her heart. God, I prayed this worked. My throat closed up and I could barely see through the tears, but I could definately hear. I could hear that my hands were the only thing keeping Bella's heart beating, Jacob's breaths were the only thing filling her with air. Edward bent down and through my blurry vission it looked like her might be kissing her, soft little butterflies all over her. But, I could hear her flesh tearing. He was biting her. Forcing his venom into her at every point possible.

Then Jacob stopped. He stopped breathing for Bella. I looked up at him, and even though I couldn't see his expression he was shaking his head slowly, and I could smell his tears through all the blood. I wanted to open my mouth and yell at him, beg him to keep going, to help Bella survive. But, nothing came out. No sound came out except a weak sobs and I fell to the ground.

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View... Monday, October 18, 2010_

For three days we'd been waiting.

After I collapsed when Bella died I guess I must have blocked it out or something because the next thing I know I'm sitting in the little stream near Jacob's Dads house and Jacob is with me. We're both covered in blood. Only a tiny portion of it is mine, barely a few drops. The water around us is rappidly changing color from clear and sparkling to red and bloody. The water gets washed away of course, but I could still see the blood then. Bella's blood.

I laid down in the stream and closed my eyes, only keeping my face above the water so I could breathe, and I just laid there and let the running water wash away the blood. Bella's blood. When we got back to the house sometime after dark I stripped immediately and threw that shirt of Jacob's, the one I had loved so much when I put it on, in the fireplace and watched it burn. If only the flames had taken my memories of that day along with the shirt.

Saturday had been when Alice had called us to say it wasn't too late. The venom did take to Bella's system. She was changing. Bella was becoming a vampire. My natural enemy, then again, the rest of the Cullen's were vampires - they were even the ones that made me a shapeshifter - and I was friends with them.

Sunday. Sunday was when the majority of the pack met the baby. Renesmee; it was a mix of Reneè and Esme. She was a beautiful little baby. She had the same pale, shimmering skin as Paige, and J.C, and Ryan. And bright brown eyes like Bella's had been, and honey blonde hair that was just like Edwards, but with Bella's curls. She was absolutely gorgeous, just like every other half vampire. She didn't have the slightly unnerving pure perfection of full vampires, but the human half gave her rosy cheeks and a thrumming fast heartbeat. She was perfect, but without being _too_ perfect like a full vampire.

I couldn't deny that baby Renesmee was gorgeous. She was one of the most gorgeous babies I'd ever seen - though she didn't have anything on Kyla and J.C in my opinion - but I couldn't help it. I looked at her, and I wanted to love her, I really did. I wanted to love her like Edward, and the Cullens, and even the pack loved her. I wanted to love her as my cousins daughter. But, I looked at her and all I could see was how Bella would still be alive if it weren't for her. I tried to love Renesemee, but I couldn't get rid of the images of the last week of Bella's life, how she was breaking Bella's bones from the inside, causing her unimaginable pain. I know it wasn't her fault, but I just couldn't escape it, no matter how hard I tried or how far I flew. I looked into her adorable little eyes and I saw Bella's eyes, Uncle Charlie's eyes, my Momma's eyes. And I couldn't help but think that if it weren't for Renesmee then I'd still be able to see Bella's eyes.

I hated myself.

"Miles?" I was startled out of my thoughts by my sweet Jacob's hesitant voice. I couldn't stand the waiting anymore so after school I had come to hide out in my recording studio, the one the Cullens got me for my sixteenth birthday last year. I hadn't been like that week from September, I hadn't alienated my Jacob, but I just needed to think after school, away from the pack. The studio was the one place they would never come, they knew it was my private place. This was even the first time Jacob had been here.

"Hey, Jay." I smiled softly, beckoning him over. I got out of the spindly chair and cuddled against him, he was soft and warm and he smelt absolutely amazing. He was just what I needed. "You're perfect for cuddling." I mumbled and he chuckled lightly, the sound vibrating all through his chest.

"Are you okay, Mi?" Jacob asked softly, running a hand through my hair and holding me close to him.

"I don't know." I sighed, burrying myself in his arms. "Any news?" For three days we'd been waiting for Bella to wake up. To wake up for the very last time. To become a vampire.

"Alice just called." Jacob nodded and I looked up at his face, her looked concerned and worried. "She said that she's about to wake up. That's why I'm here, I thought you'd want to know."

"Oh." I nodded, I didn't know what else to say. How am I supposed to react to my cousin becoming something I'm supposed to hate? Something I'm supposed to kill?

"Do you want to go see her?" Jacob questioned and I looked down, thinking.

"I don't know." I muttered again, breaking away and going over to the chair I'd been sitting in before, and pulling Jacob along with me.

"What are you working on?" Jacob asked, sensing I didn't want to talk about it any more.

"You remember the Butterly song on that CD that my Dad made me?" I asked, playing with the controls and setting it to playback. "Well, Daddy added his own extended part to what he used to sing to me when I was little, and I was just fooling around a little and added my own part." I explained when he nodded. I pressed play and the first few notes drifted through the speakers. I'd played it just on my guitar until the first chorus.

_You tucked me in  
Turned out the lights  
Kept me safe and sound at night  
Little girls depend on things like that  
Brushed my teeth and combed my hair  
Had to drive me everywhere  
You were always there when I looked back_

_You had to do it all alone  
Make a living, make a home  
Must have been as hard as it could be  
And when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scared things wouldn't turn out right  
You would hold my hand and sing to me_

_Catterpilla in the tree..._ I paused the song when my Dad's and mine voices started singing together. I just wish we could have sung it together for real instead of a computer mixing it. "Is-is it okay?" I bit my lip a little, feeling nervous.

"It's amazing." Jacob assured, leaning over from his chair and kissing the side of my head softly. "I think he'd be proud."

"Really?" I perked up a little and Jacob laughed, nodding.

"You're amazing, Miles." He pulled me over until our chairs clashed and I got out of mine and settled in his lap. "You're smart, beautiful, full of ambition, charismatic, funny. Anyone would be proud just to know you you're that amazing." I smiled a little and sighed as I inhaled his scent. "Of course your father would be proud of you, and of everything you've done."

"How do you always know the perfect thing to say?" I sighed, Bella put out of my mind for right now. I knew I'd have to face it later, but right now I was content to just have Jacob in the front of my mind.

"It's a gift." Jacob shrugged and I laughed.

"I love you, Jacob." I smiled, lifting my head off of his shoulder to look up at him.

"I love you too, Mi." He leaned forward and pecked me lightly on the lips. He started to pull away, but I reached up and pulled him back to me.

"You know." I broke away, just enough to speak, and bit my bottom lip. "We can still have sex."

"Do explain." Jacob urged, trailing his lips down to my neck and leaving me burning with fire everywhere he touched.

"Well, it doesn't hurt the baby, and it's not like I can get pregnant twice." I pointed out and Jacob smirked against my skin. "Plus-" I don't know where it came from, I swear it's the teenage hormones getting even with me at every chance possible for not making love with Jacob sooner. "-you're making me really horny right now." I smirked and got off Jacob's lap, tugging on his hand and pulling him over to the comfy couch in the studio. "We could Christen the studio." I suggested, biting my lip and slowly starting to pull my top up.

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

"So... How big is it now?" I asked slowly. It was a couple of hours after Miley and I had finished Christening the recording studio. We had ended up on the floor and I was absently tracing small patterns on her stomach.

"I don't know... Somewhere between a cherry and a golf ball, I think." Miley scrunched her nose up cutely as she thought. "What are we gonna do, Jay?" She whispered, her hand moving on top of mine on her stomach. "I want it... Of course I want it, I've always wanted us to have a baby together. And even though it's only this tiny little thing I think I might love it, but..." I kissed her neck lightly and held her closer.

"I know, Mi." I murmured and she shook her head, turning a little to look at me with teary hazel eyes.

"I don't think I'm ready, Jacob." Miley breathed, her bottom lip trembling a little. "I love Kyla and J.C so, _so_much, and I can't imagine my life without them, but... At the end of the day Paige is their Mom, and I don't know if I'm ready for that." She sniffled and I held her tighter. I cleared my throat a little and closed my eyes for a second, trying not to let Miley see. "I'm only sixteen, I'll be seventeen when it's born, I still have two years of high school left. I want us to have this baby, but-"

"But, not for five years." I spoke softly. That was how I'd been feeling. I love my little girl, my little Kyla. And J.C too. And I think I might already love me and Miley's baby, but we're still only in high school. With Kyla and J.C - as bad as it sounds - Paige is always there. They always have one parent constantly there. This baby... I needed to finish school so I could provide for my family; for my wife and my children. And school was really important to Miley. And then there's the paparazzi and other press; Kyla and J.C were mostly protected because they were very limitedly connected to Miley in the public eye - they weren't all that concerned about the husbands one-night-stand baby and that baby's mother and other child unless there was a scandal, and after they realized there was no scandal because Paige and Miley were best friends they just abandoned that story, so Kyla and J.C were safe. But, a pregnant recently-outed popstar was worldwide news. I mean, remember Jaime-Lynn Spears? And Miley had about fifty times the star power. The paparazzi would treat our baby worse than Suri Cruise or Shilo Pitt.

"And I feel horrible." Miley sobbed, letting a few tears pass from her eyes. "I feel horrible that I don't even want my own baby, my own **child**. I don't know want it for five years and I hate myself, because every parent should want their baby, and I just want to stop this pregnancy right now and put it on pause until I'm twenty-one or twenty-two."

"Don't feel horrible, Miley." I shook my head. "You have nothing to feel horrible for, Mi's, absolutely nothing."

* * *

**Okay, let me make one thing quite clear: Miley does want her baby. And so does Jacob. They're just confused little teenagers who don't know if they're ready yet. But, they do want it, and they do love it!**

**HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY TO MILEY CYRUS!  
Everyone wish Miley a happy birthday :)  
You guys really have no idea how hard it was not to post this story until now, but I wanted to wait until Miley's birthday to do it :)  
Did you know I finished writing chapter 1 of part 1 one year and six days ago? And I posted chapter 1 one year and three days ago.  
547,574 words  
629 reviews  
371 days  
165 chapters (written so far)**

**So I say THANK-YOU for reading :)  
Let's try and crack 1000 reviews this story :)**

**In honor of Miley's birthday, and the posting of the 151st chapter of this series if you have any questions about this story just review what they are and I'll answer them :) Even if it might give away spoilers :0**

**Also, check out my youtube and comment on the videos I made at: www(.)youtube(.)com/FinleyCyrus just take out the brackets. The one I'm most proud of is the Thank-You For The Music one, I made it in two hours with limited videos on WIndows Movie Maker, and I personally don't think it turned out all that bad. My parents even said it was good... And always with a tone of surprise that I get everytime I do something good...**

**Okay, so I figure I need roughly 7 1/2 reviews each chapter of this story to crack 1000... SO, pretty please, with a cherry on top? How 'bout we start off with an easy 5 reviews for this first chapter?  
The sooner you review the sooner I post.**

**Would anyone read a Harry Potter fanfiction about a half-dementor/half-witch girl who goes to Hogwarts and is friends with Harry, Draco, Hermione, a centuar boy and has a pet thestral?  
It's just another one of hundreds of ideas that I have that will most likely never make it on here, but I am currious. I know I've given you guys a lot of story options, but I don't think this one has ever been done before, and my brother said it would be the worst idea in history, so I kinda want to prove him wrong.**

**I want to do another competition... I seemed to get more reviews when I had the Macob-baby-naming competition... And I like reviews, in case you hadn't guessed.**

**I so need a video camera! The other week I was playing music on my computer and I swear an ant that was sitting on my yoyo was dancing. I swear it was. It was so funny. And last night there was a bunch of about twenty or so schoolies walking past our building - we live right in schoolie central - and they were singing that song from the begining of the first Shrek that I forget what it's called, and even though it was one in the morning and I was trying to sleep it wasn't all that bad for a bunch of drunk 18-yeard-olds. They actually knew more words than I do, and they were all in perfect sync.  
I swear if I had a video camera half the things I record would be totally stupid, but probably a hit on youtube.**

**42 DAYS UNTIL MY 18TH BIRTHDAY!~!~!**

**13 Days until Liberty. Walk-MC's 15th birthday :)**

**Given my OBVIOUS Miley Cyrus obsession, can any of you guys believe that I still don't have The Last Song on DVD yet? My brother promised to get the blu-reay/DVD set for me two months ago in exchange for a piece of chicken, and he still hasn't gotten it. And I have witnesses to his promise :P**

**You know what I really hate on fanfiction?  
AUTHORS WHO START WRITING A STORY AND DON'T UPDATE FOR MONTHS, SOMETIMES YEARS!  
It really dangs my falbit. Grrr**

**I'm pretty sure, that's it for now, soooo**

**REVIEW!~!~!**

**XOXO  
Miley-Girl**

**#Happy18thBirthdayMiley**


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View... Monday, October 18, 2010_

"God!" I closed my eyes. We were back at the house, and Jacob was sleeping obliviously on the bed. We had decided to wait till tomorrow to see Bella because by the time we were, uh... Finished at the studio it was after dark, and I was using any excuse I could not to go. I just didn't know how to react to Bella anymore. She wouldn't even Bella, she'd just be a newborn vampire hungry for blood. "Please, God." I continued. I was praying. I used to pray every night before bed when I was younger, and we'd go to church every Sunday. Then we stopped going to church because it was the same one that Mom and Grandpa's funeral was in and it hurt us all too much. Then we moved to L.A and the other kids made fun of me for saying my prayers. Then it was a prayer every couple of days, then once a week, then once every couple of weeks, then once a month or so... Then it just stopped. "Please? I know I haven't talked to you in a long time, and I haven't gone to church much, but..." I opened my eyes for a second to look at Jacob. "I don't know what to do anymore. Everything is falling apart; my whole family is in danger, and I don't know how to save them. Jacob. He tries to be so strong for everyone, for his pack, but he's just supressing what he feels and I know that's not good for him. I just wish he could not have to hide how he feels because he thinks he has to protect us from everything." I sighed, I believed in God, yes, but I didn't know if this would accomplish anything other than me talking to myself. What if he didn't listen to me anymore? "And Bella's a vampire now, I don't know what to do. I hate myself because I feel like if it weren't for Renesmee Bella would still be alive and her heart would be beating. And Paigey feels guilty because she thinks that it's her fault that the Volturi are coming for us. And I just don't know how to deal with the public anymore; I used to be one of them, just another face on the street, but now they all follow me everywhere and they put my family in danger, they might expose what we are and it's all my fault." I took a breath. My husband, my pack, my friends, my family. They'd all been affected because I was stubborn and wanted my dream. "Is it you?" I asked quietly, thinking of the pack. "Are you the one that decides which of us become shapeshifters? Why? Why would you do that to innocent little kids? Shane, Seth, Brady, Matthew, they're just kids. And Chris." My brother, he never wanted this, and I never wanted this to happen to him. "How could you do this to them all?" I dropped my hands from in front of me and absently played with my rings. "Please? Just _please_ make something go good for even just a little bit? Just give them a break, there's always a crisis going on, and they just need some time to be themselves and not have to deal with their worlds crumbling around them." Jacob stirred and mumbled something incoherent in his sleep. "Please, God, please make something better for my family? Bless Jacob, and Chris, and Paige, and Kyla and J.C, and bless the pack, and my family and friends. Amen." I whispered, ending the prayer, and doing the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost cross before getting up and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Come to bed, Miles." Jacob mumbled sleepily and I startled, I didn't mean to wake him. I glanced at the illuminated allarm clock on his bedside table; it was well after midnight, I had started saying my prayer at only quarter past eleven or something like that. How long had I been out of it, thinking? "C'mon... School in the mornin'." Jacob urged, reaching over and resting his hand on my waist softly. "And Bella after... My Miley needs to sleep." Really. How could I deny him anything when he looked so God damned adorable? I let him lull me into laying down next to him, wrapped in the warm, snuggly cocoon of his arms, and I sighed.

"I love you, Jacob." I murmured, kissing his cheek softly and moving my hand over his chest so I could feel his strong heartbeat under my fingertips.

"Love you, Mi..." Jacob smiled a little in his half asleep state and held me to him tightly, burrying his face in my hair and going back to sleep as I let his woodsy Jacob scent, the feel of his warm body around me, his warm breath on my neck, and his strong hypnotic heartbeat lull me to sleep.

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View... Tuesday, October 19, 2010_

"Come on, Babe, you need to eat." Jacob murmured, pushing a plate of school-grade macaroni at me during lunch. I made a face and pushed it away. I mean, I know it's **supposedly** fit for human consumption, and all the others usually had at least three or four trays of food no matter what it was, but... I really didn't want to eat right now. The school day was almost over, and when it was me and Jacob would be going to the Cullens... To Bella... Bella was one of them now, and not just by last name. She was a Cullen all the way from her sparkly, icy, marble-hard skin to her frozen, unbeating heart.

"I'm not hungry." I muttered and Jacob pulled out his pleading puppydog eyes.

"Please, Mi's? You didn't eat breakfast, and you barely ate yesterday either... For me?" Jacob pushed the plate at me again and I sniffed it. I swear, if it weren't for the healing the rest of the pack would have some serious food poisoning.

"Fine." I relented, reaching for the chocolate mouse, but he shook his head and pointed at the macaroni. "Come on, Jay, I thought the whole point of forcing me to eat was for my _good_ health, not to try and give me food poisoning?"

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that you're not allowed your desert unless you eat the actual meal first?" He asked with an amused shake of his head.

"Well... They tried to." I put on my best innocent look and batted my eyes at him. "But, I still always got a cookie before dinner anyways."

"No cookies." Jacob shook his head again and I pouted at him, making him laugh and lean over. "But, I will give you a kiss." He offered and I smiled.

"Deal!" I agreed, leaning into him, and I squeeled when he pulled me out of my seat and into his lap before he kissed me softly. I could feel the stares and the cameras on us, but I didn't care. I giggled against Jacob's lips and kissed him back.

"Now eat." Jacob commanded when he pulled away and I smiled shyly.

"I'm not done with the kissing yet." I said quietly, pulling him back to me.

"Miley Stewart, please report to the principal's office." A voice pulled us apart and I frowned as everyone started whispering.

"What?" I furrowed my brow and looked up from Jacob.

"Miley Stewart, please report to the principal's office." The voice repeated. I slowly got off of Jacob's lap and looked around at everyone staring at me, feeling self conscious. Chris made to get up and follow us, but I shook my head ever so slightly and he sunk back into his seat.

"Uh... Hi." I smiled nervously at the woman at front of the office. I honestly didn't know what I did wrong... I went to all my classes yesterday, my homework was on time and complete. "What-what's wrong?" I asked, biting my lip and the woman got a little dazzled. I really didn't know so many people were Hannah fans.

"You have a phone call." Miss Masterson replied and I frowned. Who would call me at the school? If it wasn't someone who didn't have my cell number why would they be let through?

"Who is it?" I asked slowly, hesitantly reaching for the reciever when she handed it to me and pressed it off hold.

"Someone named Rachel, said she was your sister-in-law." Miss Masterson said and I looked up at Jacob; Rachel had my cell number, and why would she need to call me so desperately?

"Rachel?" I spoke into the phone.

"Miles? Finally!" Rachel breathed a sigh of relief when she heard my voice. "I tried your cell, but it kept saying your number was unavailable." I frowned and fished my phone out of my pocket. It was switched off.

"Crap." I muttered when it wouldn't switch on. "I ran out of battery, Rach, what's up?"

"Well, Vita called the house because she said that your Godmother couldn't reach you, and your grandmother tried calling you before that as well. And then your grandmother called your Godmother who called Vita who called us and-" Rachel started explaining/rambling.

"Rachel!" I cut her off and she went silent. Why the Hell would they all be trying to call me so badly? "Just-just tell me what's going on?" I requested and she let out a breath.

"Vita said to say that your Godmother was told by your grandmother that, uh... That John left the state..."

"_What_?" I hissed, and Jacob froze behind me at the mention of my so-called 'Uncle'.

"Yeah, I don't know why, but she said that if no-one could get hold of you soon to explain that it was, like, uber important for you to know that 'John left the state'." I felt Jacob take the phone reciever out of my hand and hang up on his sister.

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

"Excuse me." Miley whispered, sounding eerily calm. She turned and started walking away, leaving a very confused Miss Masterson behind. I ran after her and grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"Miles?" I spoke softly, trying not to startle her.

"Not now, Jacob." Miley shook her head. Her voice was emotionless and her face blank. "I can't deal with this now. One crisis at a time, and today's crisis is Bella being a bloodsucker. We're going to wait till the end of school, and then we're gonna go visit my newly bloodthirsty cousin and decided weather I can actually stand to be around anyone in that family anymore." Miley said determindly and I didn't know what to say. What is there to say when you find out your wifes childhood attempted rapist who was previously thought to be dead had left the state he was forced by law to stay in? "And then, when we're over that crisis we're going to deal with those God damned sparklers from Italy." She looked up at me and I could see the begging in them; begging me to just let her think of other things, anything other than **that**. "Okay?"

"Okay." I conceded quietly and she sighed. Just then the bell rang and Miley closed her eyes for a second.

"I love you, Jacob... I'll see you after school." She murmured, standing on her toes to kiss me on the cheek.

The rest of the day ticked by slowly; knowing my Miley was hurting, that we'd have to face the monster we formerly knew as Bella, and everything else made the last three hours feel like three months or three years. Then we were in my beat up old rabbit again; driving to the enemies lair. Paige was laready there, she'd become the sort of primrary carer for the little murderer, which meant she didn't get as much time with her own babies, but me and Miley did when we weren't in school. We knew Paige wanted to be with her babies, but she was the only one who knew the most about that little Renesmee because they were almost the same. And I just couldn't agree to letting my daughter and her brother be around those bloodsuckers, at least not when they outnumbered us and could easily take our babies and kill them.

"You ready?" I asked Miley softly when I parked at the farthest end of the Cullens driveway. We were now minutes at most away from seeing what her vousin and one of my best friends had become.

"No." Miley sighed, looking away from the window she'd been staring blankly out of. "But now or never, right?" She shrugged, unbuckling her seatbelt and starting to get out before I stopped her.

"Miles?" I looked down, I had no idea how she would be taking the new news that her attempted rapist was now loose in some unknown location.

"Please, Jay." Miley bit her bottom lip softly. "Just... Please? Bella first. Vampires first, then ... _Him_." She shuddered a little when she mentioned him and my heart ached for her. "**He** can't hurt me anymore. I'm faster, and I'm stronger, and I heal now... I'm not weak like I was then, he can't hurt me, and I won't let him even try." With that Miley smiled at me a little and squeezed my hand before getting out of the car.

"You've never been weak." I mumbled, getting out and following her as she slowly made her way up to the house. The horribly sweet vampire stench getting stronger the closer we got. Miley stopped outside the house, she was staring at the steps leading up to the front porch and door. More like glaring at them.

"You're wrong, Jacob." Miley shook her head, reaching for my hand and I held hers tightly, reasuringly. "I am weak... My cousin is inside there and I can't go up."

"You don't need to do this, Miles." I said softly and she finally looked up at me.

"How am I supposed to deal with... _It_... And the other vampires if I can't even face what Bella has become-**who** Bella has become?" Miley sighed, taking a deep breath and holding my hand tightly as she started up the steps as slowly as possible. "Just-just... Be good, please? It's hard enough without you and them fighting all the time."

"Anything for you, Mi." I agreed as we finally reached the top. If I had to play nice with a bunch of bloodsuckers for an hour to make Miley happy, then... Well, I could never do anything that wouldn't make my Miley happy.

* * *

**Hmmm... No!  
Uncle John won't be coming back immediately. At least not until AFTER chapter seventeen. But, I think that was just to remind you guys that he is out there... I can't really remember, I wrote these chapters, like, a month ago.**

**nileyfan1: I've got Feelin' Alive in my favourites because I liked one of the stories the author wrote, so I thought I'd give that one a shot and it didn't suck horribly like I find %99. 99 of niley fanfictions... No offence... I only really like Miley/Jake, Miley/Joe-Miley/Shane, Miley/Jacob... And I think I read a Miey/Draco Malfoy story once, I can't quite remember.  
I don't usually like anything to do with nick/nate, or anything that even hints at Miley/Lilly.  
And I also like stories with small children in them, I'm not really sure why. Maybe it's because they're so cute and adorable.**

**Ever since 12:01 AM, November 23, 2010, Queensland, Australian time I've sent, like, 600 Miley birthday tweets. I'm TDLsGirl if you don't believe me...**

**I just did the math, I have 1401 pictures of Miley Cyrus on my computer organized in folders according to the years they were taken (1992-2006, 2007, 2008, 2009, 2010) and almost 400 unsorted ones, plus I get , like, another 100 or so AT LEAST every week. 736 pictures from 2010 alone... Is that a little excessive?**

**In the next chapter Miley and Bella for the first time since Bella became a vampire... How do you think Miley's gonna take it? And a bit of a peanut butter situation...**

**Since you were so kind last chapter I'm going to ask for 7 reviews before I update again? PWETTY PWEASE?**

**I made a Miley video set to When A Child Is Born for her 18th birthday! YAY MILEY IS 18-YEARS-OLD!~!~! But, when I tried to upload it youtube said there was an error, so I'll try and get it up by the next time I update.**

**I have a yearly checklist I have to do before I can start getting ready for Christmas (even though I start counting down in, like, June). 1; my birthday, January 4th (I wasn't supposed to born until February 17th, thank God I wasn't). 2; my brothers birthday, February 17th (he wasn't supposed to be born until March 17th). Easter, Mothers Day, Fathers Day, my Moms birthday on October 14th, Hallowe'en.  
MILEY'S BIRTHDAY, NOVEMBER 23RD. (Then, I don't care what others say, I don't wait till last second to get my Christmas freak on). My Dads birthday on December 7th. THEN CHRISTMAS!~!~!  
Then New Years...  
Rinse and repeat!**

**So, I've got one yes for my half-Dementor/half-witch Harry Potter fanfiction. If I get say, 5? I'll post the first chapter that I've got written already and see how the reactions go before I decide if I actually want to continue it.**

**Two the 'sick to the stomach' response about last chapter, most of chapter 50 of part 3 and that part of last chapter I took mostly from the Breaking Dawn book, except I changed it to fit the story.  
P.S: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR HANNAH MONTANA! Just thought after 151 chapters already posted that I might as well add a disclaimer.**

**So, now that Miley's birthday is done, whose gonna countdown to the release of LOL: Laughing Out Loud with me?  
363 DAYS UNTIL MILEY CYRUS' 19TH BIRTHDAY!~!~!  
138 DAYS UNTIL LOL COMES OUT!~!~!  
40 DAYS UNTIL MY 18TH BIRTHDAY!~!~!  
11 DAYS UNTIL LIBERTY. WALK-MC'S 15TH BIRTHDAY!~!~! Lol, of course I remember, it's the day before my Dad's birthday... And I'm the only one in my family that remembers birthdays... My Dad seriously had to ask me what my birthday was once before for my library card... And it WAS ON MY BIRTHDAY! :|**

**REVIEW!~!~!**

**XOXO  
Miley-Girl**


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View.. Tuesday, October 19, 2010_

"Miley?" Bella asked, sounding uncertain. Her voice was high and clear, and so unnaturally Bella. But, I knew it was her; under the sickly, nauseating vampire smell there was still an inkling of Bella there. My eyes were squeezed shut, not ready to see the new Bella, still holding onto the old Bella who was clumsy and took me to one of her ballet lessons when we visited when she was eight and I was five. Jacob sqeezed my hand reasuringly and I took a deep breath, counting down from five silently, but mouthing the words. When I got down to zero and let my breath out I slowly opened my eyes.

All the vampires were there. Jacob was tense and glaring at them all except Paige and Bella. I could feel him actually shaking slightly next to me. Being around so many vampires made him want to phase. It's instinct, and one I understood considering the smell was driving me crazy and made me want to phase and kill until it stopped.

I looked around; the vampires all looked human enough; lounging around mostly, and Emmett was watching some movie on the big screen TV. Rosalie was holding the baby, and Jasper was the only one who looked as vampiric as ever, hovering by Bella and watching her emotions in case she lost control. Bella looked... Not like Bella. Her skin was all marble white, and I knew it would be hard like the others, her hair was unnaturally shiney, her teeth looked sharper and whiter and straighter. Her heart wasn't beating, it was still and full of venom and would never beat again. But, it was the eyes that got to me the most. I knew they wouldn't be her normal Bella brown, I knew that they'd be red whilst she still had her human blood in her veins whislt she was a newborn... But, it still freaked me to see Bella standing there with blood red eyes, I'd only ever seen eyes like that on Victoria, her army vampires that we killed, and in J.C's vission. I don't like red eyes. They were scary.

"H-hi, Bells." I smiled weakly. I could feel my heart beating unevenly in my chest, and I was possitive that everyone else could hear it too. Bella especially.

"Well, this isn't at all awkward..." Emmett muttered and Jacob tensed even more and growled at him.

"S-so, what's up, Bella?" I asked nervously, absently bringing my free hand up and starting to bite my nails. "Uhh... G-good hunting?"

"If you really can't stand who I am now, Miley, than you should just leave, and save what you can of your memories." Bella said quietly and I felt my eyes widen as everything went really, really still.

"I'm trying to make this work, Bella, don't give me the easy out or I might actually take it." I muttered lowly, taking another deep breath.

"What's that?" Bella suddenly asked, sounding confused and Jasper tensed behind her. I took an unconscious step back when Bella's red eyes turned darker red and zeroed in on me. "It's a heartbeat... But... I know everyone's heartbeats here." My hands moved to my stomach of their own accord to protect my baby. Jacob stepped in front of me protectively and glared at Bella, I never thought I'd see that happen... Then again I never actually gave merrit to the thought of Bella becoming a vampire and wanting to kill everything with a hearbeat within a fifty mile radius. "No... Miley's may be faster than normal, but it's not hers, it's faster, but not as fast as Renesmee and Paige." Bella looked confused as she looked around for the extra heartbeat, but she'd never find it. Then it changed: I could smell venom... It usually didn't have a scent, but I think I'd had it in my system so many times that I could actually smell the vampire venom. Jasper stepped forward at the change in Bella's emotions, and I stepped back whilst Jacob stood his ground and growled lowly, as if he could smell the venom too. Which he might be able to, I don't know, maybe it was an Alpha thing again, like smelling a new shape shifter before it happens.

"I'm pregnant!" I blurted out before I could stop myself and Bella froze. Jasper stepped back a little, signalling the danger was temporarily gone. "Five-uh, five weeks... It-it already has a heartbeat." Apparently even though the conception date was the weekend of the tenth it still needed at least three or four days _minimum_ for the, uh, 'fertilized egg' to settle into my womb... Thank-you internet.

"You mean to tell me you were yelling and threatened to kill Edward because I was pregnant when you were pregnant yourself? Little hypocritic, aren't you, Miley?" Bella snapped and I winced at her high clear, _venomous_ voice.

"At least my baby can't **kill** me." I shot back and Jasper stepped forward again. So did Edward, he put his hand on Bella's arm to try and sooth her. "I wouldn't have yelled and threatened if your baby was normal and undeadly. That's what I was pissed about; the fact that you were going to die... The fact that _You_. **Are**. Dead."

"I think it would be best if you and Miley left for now, Jacob." Carlisle said quietly when Bella showed no signs of calming down, and Jacob spun. He marched over to me and started to lead me out of the house quickly, but I stopped before he could get me out of the door.

"You know, Bella, I could have _made_ you forget about Edward, I could have **forced** you to live, but what you said before the wedding; about love... I don't hate what you've become, Bella, I know why you did it, and that's why I let you do it. Just think about that the next time you think I 'can't stand to be around you'..." I sighed before leaving with Jacob. Did she honestly think I hated her because she was a vampire now? That's not how family works, at least not my family; if you're really a family then it shouldn't matter if a persons blood changes - or in this case stops pumping - you still love them... Unless they're a total bastard who tries to rape you and kill your family, in which case it has nothing to do with blood and they're just psychotic and not family.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked softly when we were back in his car and on the road, driving back to La Push.

"I'm fine, Jay." I forced a smile before turning my gaze to the drizzling sky over Forks. "I think if it stops raining I'm gonna take the dogs and the cubs for a walk on the beach." I said slowly and he sighed.

"Miles-" He started, sounding pleading and I turned back to him.

"Seriously, Jacob, I'm fine." I tried to assure him, but he didn't look convinced. "Okay... So I'm a little upset." I admitted and he glanced back to the road for half a second, he knew these roads by heart. "But, I will be fine... I just need to relax a little with my amazing husband, and our misfit family."

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

As soon as I parked my car in the driveway at home I jumped out and was at Miley's side, holding the door open for her before she even got her seatbelt undone. She smiled up at me and took the hand I offered before we walked over to the house together.

"Well..." Miley mused out loud when we got inside and made a beeline for the kitchen. "The week can only get better from here, right?" She asked, sitting at the table as I raided the fridge. Seriously, I think Dad and Rachel went shopping every day to keep the fridge and cupboards so full all the time. I pulled out of the fridge with my arms full of the makings of one _big_ sandwhich to see Miley had been busy. "What?" She blushed, looking down when she noticed me staring; she had a bowl of cut up apples and the jar of peanut butter.

"You know I've heard about weird pregnancy cravings." I said as I started setting everything out and Miley rolled her eyes.

"I was eating peanut butter apples long before I was pregnant, Jay." She said, grabbing her apple pieces and the peanut butter and coming over to hop up on the bench and watch me. "But, you want to know what's really good? Chunky peanut butter and pickles, you should try it sometime."

"I'm good." I made a face and she stuck her tongue out at me. In response I grabbed the piece of apple out of her hand and dabbed the peanut butter on it onto the tip of her nose.

"Hey!" Miley protested, going crosseyed as she tried to look at the peanut butter before whiping it off and I smirked

"What's going on here?" We were interrupted by Rachel coming into the kitchen, looking a little worried.

"Is there peanut butter on my nose?" Miley asked by way of response and Rachel raised her eyebrows for a second. "Well?" Miley prompted and I laughed before leaning over and literally licking her nose.

"Ew... You people are weird." Rachel shook her head before backing out and I laughed again whilst Miley blushed.

"Is it all gone?" Miley demanded, whiping at her nose again and pouting.

"It's gone." I assured and she she smiled happily, going back to her peanut butter apples. "But, I gotta say, peanut butter Miley is a million times better than anything else." I smirked at her and she blushed again.

"Come here." Miley beckoned me over and I willingly left my half-made sandwhich to stand between her legs and smile down at her. Miley dipped her fingers into the peanut butter jar before swiping them across my lips and smiling shyly. She bit her bottom lip softly before quickly leaning in and kissing me. Miley slowly parted her lips and licked at mine hesitantly. I couldn't help but open my mouth to her even though I knew what she was doing and our tongues instantly tangled together. I could taste peanutbutter, apples, and pure Miley. It was amazing. Miley moaned into me and I grinned against her lips. Forget about Bella the Bloodsucker my Miley needed to relax and I was so going to help her do that. I moved my hands around her small body and up the back of her shirt, feeling her soft, warm skin under my fingers as I started up her back. Miley moaned and then giggled when I unhooked her bra under her shirt before pulling away. "Bedroom." She breathed against my lips, wrapping her legs around me as I lifted her up, and I was vaguely aware of her grabbing the peanut butter before I ran out of the kitchen and went straight to our bedroom.

"Peanut butter's best this way." Miley mumbled sleepily several hours later, dropping the empty jar onto the bedside table before curling into me even more and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Everything's best this way." I replied, stroking a hand up and down her side, occassionially ghosting over the side of her right breast. "You make everything amazing, Mi's." She sighed and kissed my chest lightly.

"One problem though." She muttered, lifting her head off my chest to look at me and I raised my eyebrows questioningly. "You're too big. You don't fit in me, and I want to be able to take all of you inside me." Miley pouted and I laughed again, shaking ym head and pulling her closer. "I think you need to shrink or something."

"And here I thought girls liked big guys." I smirked and she blushed.

"It's not how much they have, it's how they use what they've got... The whole size matters is purely a male thing." Miley dismissed and I frowned a little.

"Is that like how the bigger the boobs the better thing is all in girls heads?" I asked back and Miley stuck her tongue out at me so I quickly leaned down at kissed her. "'Cause I don't care about size... I care that you let me hold them." My hand that had been trailing her side moved up and brushed the side of her breast lightly, making her blush. "And how you taste so amazing." I smirked and moved my other hand down between our bodies and gently nudged her legs apart before slipping my fingers between them. "How you _moan_ so delicately when I suck them." Her breast was now completely in my hand and I was massaging it softly in the same way I was touching her hot, wet core, drawing soft moans out of my Miley.

"DEAR GOD!" I heard someone shout from somewhere else in the house. It was Chris. He stomred through the house and force our bedroom door open, one hand covering his eyes so her wouldn't have to see. "Three and a half hours was enough. You can't possibly be that horny." Miley froze in my arms and I quickly pulled the covers up over to cover her naked body whilst glaring at Chris even though he couldn't see any of it. "And for Christs sake did you _have_ to ruin peanut butter for everyone within a fifty mile radius?" He demanded before storming out.

"Oh, my God." Miley whimpered, pulling away from me and throwing the covers up so she was completely hiding under them. "That was horrifying."

"Nice going, Moron, you woke the babies." We heard Paige snap at Chris when both Kyla and J.C started crying. Miley slowly peaked out from under the covers with wide eyes before biting her lip nervously.

"You want to get out of bed without... Pissing Chris off?" I guessed, looking down at her and she blushed and nodded. I leaned over the side of the bed I was on and grabbed my boxers off the floor before pulling them on under the covers and getting out of bed. Miley blushed and sat up with the sheet securely around her hot little body as I found a clean shirt of mine for her to wear. Once Miley had the shirt and a pair of underwear - the _Hello Kitty_ ones, I couldn't help but comment on them and make her blush - we went out to the living room where the others were all trying to calm the babies down after they were woken early from their naps.

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View... Wednesday, October 20, 2010_

"Guess what today is?" I asked Jacob, siting myself down in his lap with Kyla in my arms during breakfast.

"Six days before it being one year since you became a shape shifter?" He guessed and I bit my lip and shook my head.

"Okay, well, yeah, but that's not what I'm talking about." I ammended and he looked confused.

"Six days before Brady's birthday?" He tried again and I raised my eyebrows.

"Seriously?" I question, tilting my head a little and he nodded. I knew Brady's birthday was in October, but no-one had ever told me the date before. "Huh... But, still not what I'm talking about." I shook my head and he frowned a little, trying to figure it out. "Today is one year since we, uh... Since the waterfall in Crowley Corners." I couldn't but blush, and Jacob even turned a little pink at that.

"I'm not even going to ask." Rachel shook her head, grabbing the bottle out of the microwave when it beeped and handing it to me for Kyla.

"Here you go, Baby." I cooed, easing it into her mouth and moving her into a better position for her to swollow. I couldn't help but look at Kyla and wonder if me and Jacob's baby would look anything like their big sister. I imagined for a boy he'd be the spitting image of Jacob when he was little, with bright brown eyes and his amazing smile that could turn into the most adorable pout that would make me drop everything and run to him in an instant. Or a little girl with Jacob's black hair except long, and his eyes, but my mouth and nose. The boy would be outgoing and adventurous, but a total sweetheart. And the girl would be shy and quiet and a complete Daddy's girl and would Jacob wrapped around her little finger.

"God, you looked so sexy that day." Jacob groaned, dropping his lips to my neck and smirking against my skin when I blushed. "In those tiny little Daisy Dukes, and that white top... I swear I almlost had a heart attack when I pushed you in and it was see through."

"You know, being with you that day was the first time since August that I didn't want to crawl into a hole and cry at the end of the day." I told him, resting my head back on his shoulder and holding Kyla a little closer. "And it was the first time I ever saw a boy outside of my family naked." I added, feeling myself turn red again whilst Rachel gagged on her toast. "It was the first day I realized I might love you... And then when you stayed with me that ngiht and I didn't have nightmares and I thought that you might be God's apology for taking away my Mom and Dad and Jackson."

"And now?" Jacob prompted, one arm around my waist and holding me to him, and the other absently resting in m y lap and stroking his daughter little baby foot through her little onsieas I fed her.

"Now I think I must have done something amazing in a past life to deserve someone like you." I smiled lifting my head up to look him in the eyes and through the haze I heard the click of a camera and turned back to see Rachel holding a digital camera aimed at us.

"Sorry." She muttered, blushing a little at being caught. "You were just so adorable... And not talking about sex for once, how could I pass up a Kodak moment like that?" I blushed and looked down just as Kyla finished her bottle.

* * *

**Did you like it? Don't be shy, let me know :)**

**Sorry I didn't update in so long, I was waiting for more reviews... But, I get it now... You don't like me, I understand... :P**

**Pretty please review?**

**PLEASE?**

**XOXO  
Miley-Girl**


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View... Sunday, October 31, 2010_

"Okay, my little Prince, here's what I want you to do." I cooed to J.C who had been cranky and grizzly ever since he woke up half an hour ago. Luckily it wasn't the middle of the night so no-one was woken up from his crying. "I want you to be the perfect little boy I love and stop crying." I sighed when J.C just whimpered for a little then started crying loudly again when he got he got his energy back. "Please, Jayce?" I begged, but he kept crying and I didn't know what to do. Paige had tried calming him, Jacob had tried, everyone in the pack, including Rachel, Billy, Makena and Makenzie had tried... He just wouldn't quieten. Kyla was sitting happily in Jacob's arms, and being a good little Angle, unlike her little brother. "Please, Jayce Carson? Pretty please?" I pleaded as I paced around the living room, holding him. I closed my eyes and sighed, silently begging him to stop crying.

"Miley?" Jacob spoke as I was gently patting J.C's back and his screams started to subside a little, much to my relief. I snapped my eyes open at the allarm in his voice and saw him wordlessly pointing back at me. I frowned and looked down.

"Sweet niblets!" I shouted, quickly giving J.C to Paige and looking down at my hands. MY HANDS WERE GLOWING!

And now like the sunkissed tan glow, or a pregnant glow - which I'm pretty sure wasn't meant to be in the hands - but actual **glowing** glowing. Jacob gave Kyla to his Dad and got up, coming towards me when he saw how panicked I was. I mean, wouldn't anyone be normal when they saw their own hands _glowing_? I shook my head and tried to step back, away from him, I didn't want whatever was happening to me to happen to him too.

"Miles?" Jacob spoke slowly and I shook my head again, backing up, but the TV was behind me now.

"Oh, God!" I moaned in allarm, when Jacob invaded my personal bubble and reached for my glowing hands, but I snatched them away before he could touch them. "No!" I hid my hands behind my back, and found them touching the cool screen of the TV. "I don't want you to... My **hands** are _glowing_, Jacob. That's not normal." I jumped when the TV suddenly light up and _Spongebob_ started playing loudly. "Even for me it's not normal." J.C started crying again and when I looked over at him and then back at my hands they were glowing stronger. Jacob took the slight distraction as an opportunity to finally corner me. "Don't!" I tried to stop him from touching me again, but I didn't have anywhere to go. I whimpered, I didn't want Jacob to get hurt.

"Woah..." Jacob gasped when he touched his larger hands to my glowing ones.

"Stop... I don't want you hurt." I begged, but when I looked up into his dark brwon eyes they were... Glowing? First my hands, and then when Jacob touched them his eyes started glowing? His beautiful brown eyes were glowing the most stunning gold. I quickly pulled my hands away and the glow faded.

"Woah... That was..." Jacob struggled to find the right word, shaking his head as he came back to reality as I once again hid my hands behind my back, touching the palms to the wall behind me.

"I'm sorry." I sniffled a little, wishing I could make it better. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I swear, Jacob, I didn't."

"No!" Jacob denied, snapping his still slightly brighter eyes than usual to me. "No. Miles, that didn't hurt... It was..." He faded off again, "Miles, that was amazing."

"_This_ is not amazing, Jacob." I yelled, bringing my hands back and hsowing the glowing again, it was brighter. "**This** is freakish, and abnormal, and I don't want it to happen." Then it stopped. The glowing just... Stopped. As if it had never even happened, my hands were their normal not-glowing color. "Jesus Christ." I whispered, slipping past Jacob and running away. I felt my hand touch someone on my way past, and a jolt of electricity ran through my body in that single milisecond before I was out of the room and out of the house.

"MILEY!" I heard someone yell after me, but I kept running. I don't know what the Hell was happening, but it wasn't normal, and I hated what wasn't normal now. I wasn't even normal for a freaking superstar, high school, female shape shifter. I had go and have **glowing** hands as well. Glowing hands that made Jacob's eyes glow when we touched. Why couldn't one part of me just be normal? "MILEY, wait up!" I could recognise the voice now as I slowed down. I was nearing a cliff. It was one of the really high cliffs that the guys would go cliff diving from. The second highest, actually. And I absolutely _forbid_ Jacob from going anywear near that really high cliff even though the others in the pack jumped from it all the time. "Miley!" I stopped running and let Chris catch up to me as I dropped to me knees near the edge of the cliff. "Miles... What's going on?" Chris gasped, stopping next to me and trying to catch his breath. I guess I had been running a little fast in human form.

"I glowed." I muttered, looking out at the chaotic ocean. It looked like a war out there. And it was still raining, making us all wet and stuff.

"Huh?" Chris frowned, breathing better now 'cause we really didn't need much time to recover.

"My hands were _glowing_ before. Like serious glow in the dark golden glow-glowing." I replied, holding up my hands for him to see even though they were normal now. "And then when Jacob touched my hands his eyes glowed as well... There's something wrong with me, Chris."

"But... there's nothing wrong with them." Chris looked confused and I sighed.

"You weren't there, they all saw it; Jacob, Paige, Rachel, Billy, Shane... My hands were glowing, Chris, and it's not normal. Nothing about me is normal anymore, not even my hands."

"Well... Tell me what happened... I mean, before you started, uh, glowing, and what made it stop?" Chris prompted, and I knew from the sound of his voice and the look on his face that he was skeptical.

"I don't know." I whimpered, remembering the panic and allarm as if it were happening again. "One second I was trying to get J.C to stop crying, and then the next my hands were glowing." I shook my head as the memories came to the front of my mind despite me trying to block them. J.C was crying and all I wanted to do was stop him from crying, to make him better from whatever was hurting him on making him upset and then...

"Jesus..." I snapped my eyes open to see Chris staring at me with wide eyes and I felt horror go through me.

"No." I begged quietly, squeezing my eyes shut and clenching my hands into fists. "No. Make it stop. Make it stop. I don't want it. Make it stop." I pleaded, but I could feel it. My begging didn't work this time. A second later I felt Chris' hands wrap themselves around my fists and heard a sharp intake of breath. I snapped my eyes open again and looked up at him. His eyes were glowing too now. "No." I struggled againts his hold on my hands, I just _knew_ that something bad was going to happen. No. "Chris, let go."

"Woah..." Chris breathed, closing his eyes, a serene sort of smile on his face. "That's amazing." Chris suddenly let go of my hands and jumped up, turning and running for the edge of the cliff.

"CHRIS!" I screamed too late when he launched himself off the edge. I ran after him and phased, turning into my hawk form so I could catch him if I needed to. I flew down as fast as I could, but... **CHRIS!** I circled the spot where he should have hit the water, but I could see him anywhere, and the ocean was really violent. If he hit his head on one of those sharp rocks, healing powers be damned he'd be dead.

**Miley?** Chris thought back and I let out a breath of relief, at least he was still alive. **Dude, this is so awesome!** He anounced and I flew around, still looking for him.

**Chris, where are you?** I asked, barely staying in the air as I turned every which way, sometimes forgetting to flap my wings.

**Heads up!** He replied and I would have frowned if I knew how in my hawk form before I looked up and my beak dropped.

**Chris?** I asked just to make sure. My hawk vission could make out another hawk way up high in the sky. One way too big to be a normal hawk. It was white like me except instead of black wingtips it had every fourth or fifth feather was black, and it had black circles around its eyes.

**How fast do you think I can go?** He asked back, swooping down so he was only a little above me and I almost fell out of the air and into the water in shock.

**I need to sit down.** I thought, flying over to the nearest flat surface, which happened to be the beach.

**Miley?** Chris flew after me as I skidded to a stop in the sand. He swooped down for a landing and tucked his wings a little as he tried to stop, but instead ended up tumbling through the sand before ending beak-to-trunk with a tree. **Woah... Gotta work on that.** He shook his head, getting up and trying to walk over to me.

**How did you do that?** I asked, deciding to go over to him instead of waiting for him to figure out how to get to me.

**Do what?** Chris asked, sounding confused.

**Become a hawk!** I thought back, I thought it was pretty obvious just 'what' I was talking about. **New forms are brought on by intense emotions; like anger and fear and sadness and stuff... How did you change just from touching me?** I asked and he shrugged his wings.

**When I touched your hands before it was like I felt I was going to burst or something. It was so amazing. Like, uh, like how you just so happy and warm and stuff inside that you wanna burst 'cause it's so good, and like nothing could ever go wrong.** Chris explained and I mentally frowned. What thell was with my glowing hands? Myw ings felt fine now, they didn't feel like there was anything wrong, and they weren't glowing anymore. **Kinda like the total opposite of a Dementor. All happy and stuff... I guess that's how it happened... 'Cause the glowing thing made feel happier than I ever felt, and I guess... Poof... I just **_**needed**_** to be in the air and then I was.**

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

"Miley?" I asked worriedly when she finally came back to the house after being gone for two hours. I would have gone after her, but I knew Chris did, so I thought he might be able to help her with whatever the Hell was going on with the _**glowing hands**_.

"Hey, Jay." She smiled a little, wrapping her arms around me.

"Are you okay?" I question, absently smoothing a hand through her hair - which for some reason was laced with sand... Actually her whole body was covered in sand.

"I have no idea." Miley shook her head before resting it on my chest for a second. "I'm gonna ask Gammy what the Hell is going on, 'cause if this is another one of those shape shifter things that she decides to wait until it's too late to tell then I am so not gonna be happy." She pulled away a little and looked up at me shyly. "Want to help wash all the sand away first?" She bit her bottom lip seductively and I really had very little chance of saying no.

"Are-are you sure you're okay?" I asked nervously and her eyes dulled a little bit.

"No... But, you make me feel better when everything is wrong, and I really need to feel better right now." Miley sighed and I nodded.

"Gammy?" It was forty-five minutes later and Miley and me were sitting on our bed together, with her phone on speaker in her hand as her other nervously played with one of my hands.

"Hello, Miley, Dear." Gammy greeted, sounding like the story-book little old Grandma. "What can I help you with?"

"Something happened." Miley bit her lip softly and looked up at me, I nodded reasuringly and she sighed. "I, uh, I-I... I changed again." She chickened out a little, but I knew she would get to it when she was ready. "I-I got another form... A tiger this time... And I think I figured how come I keep getting more." I kissed the top of Miley's head and held her a little tighter to me. "It's- it's not about more powerful or anything, it's the emotions." Miley explained her theory, which I think hit the nail pretty much on the head. "After the first time when the shape shifter gene is unlocked and stuff and you get your first form it's not a matter of being more powerful to get mor forms, but how emotional you are; when I became the hawk for the first time I was scared and I wanted to escape and be someone where no-one could find me. And then the next thing I was flying, right?" Last Christmas. It was a little surreal to think that we'd been together for eleven months. That I had first met the love of my life over a year ago, that it was almost a year since my Miley became a wolf. "And Chris said that he felt, like, uber happy when he just became a hawk too today... And when I became the tiger in August I was relly, really sad, and the tiger form reminded me of being sad, so that's why I became that one... It's, like, a different form for the emotions and you get a new form when you feel really extreme emotions."

"You sound very sure about this, Miley." Gammy said after a couple of minutes of silent contemplation, and Miley shrugged even though her great-grandmother could see her.

"It's just a theory is all... I just thought it fit and stuff, you know, since anger ties into the wolf, why wouldn't the other forms tie into other emotions? I'm probably wrong anyways." I personally didn't think she was wrong, it sounded right, to me anyway.

"No." Gammy denied, sounding thoughtful. "No, I think you might be onto something there, Miley." Miley sighed and rested her head on my shoulder, biting her lip again. "But, that's not what you called to talk about, is it?" Smart woman.

"Uh, no." Miley conceded, and Gammy waited patiently as Miley took a couple of deep breaths. "Is-is there anything else that-that you didn't tell me yet?" She asked slowly, reaching over and absently picking up Beary off the bedside table where she liked to keep him n case she ever needed to cuddle him. I thought it was cute that she still liked to sleep with a teddy bear sometimes. "About bein' a shape shifter?... Maybe something imnportant... About something like, say... Glowing hands?"

"Glow-what?" Gammy asked and Miley frowned.

"My hands glowed... Like serious _glow_-glowed, and I want to know why and how to stop it." Honestly, no matter how much I assured Miley that it didn't hurt, she didn't believe me. It was actually really amazing and made me feel all warm and happy inside (that doesn't leave this room, I'm a guy, I have a rep to keep up).

"Miley..." Gammy spoke slowly, contemplatively, and I knew something bad was coming so I held Miley a little tighter and kissed the top of her head again. "There is no Cherokee history of glowing hands... Or glowing of any sort other than the Alpha's eyes-" Anything else Gammy had to say was cut off by Miley hanging up and tossing the phone away as if it burned her.

* * *

**Okay, so the whole glowing hands thing relates to the whole tiger thing from part 3... It was orriginally gowing be central to part 4, but it's not showing up again until chapter 17 when they FINALLY start getting to the bottom of it all... That's not to say that I completely forgot it, there was just something else that completely took over without me meaning it to. But, I am starting to get back on track and things are starting to go smoothly again :)**

**And before anyone thinks about asking 'did you hear about the naked Miley pictures?' I'm going to get it out of the way with a little list I like to call 'PROOF THAT THAT STUPID NAKED PICTURE IS NOT MILEY CYRUS! OBSERVE THE DIFFERENCE, BITCHES!'  
1; IT LOOKS NOTHING LIKE MILEY!  
2; let's start at the top and go with, she has completely different hair in the supposed photo. My Mom is of the belief that 'the less Cyrus the better' and she only had to glance at the picture (which CONVENIENTLY cut off the face) to know it wasn't her.  
3; if you'll notice her NECK. That neck is of a woman I'd think was at least in her 30's.  
4; her HAND; Wow. People are saying they have the same rings and nailpolish... 'cause that SO hard to get (note the sarcasm) those hands are completely different. For one naked womans fingers are longer than Miley's.  
5; no TATTOO! Where's Miley's Just Breathe tattoo?  
6; this woman is thinner than Miley. (Miley's body is, of course, perfect the way it is and she shouldn't feel the need to change a single thing.) I can actually see this womans BONES, not healthy.  
7; no belly piercing. Miley's had her belly button pierced since she was 15, just before her 16th birthday, and that womans stomach shows no signs of ever being pierced at all.  
8; naked womans legs are shorter. Miley has nice long legs, where-as this woman has shorter legs and a long torso.  
http:/twitpic(.)com/3cche7 just take out the bracket around the dot to see my comparisons!**

**So tell me... HOW THE HELL DID ANYONE ACTUALLY THINK THAT WAS MILEY? Who would be stupid enough to put her name to that picture? Especially since the alleged photo was taken when Miley was still seventeen and publishing it would be considered child pornography. ILLEGAL! And now they've put it out in the world and accused Miley of something she didn't do. Why? Because they have nothing better to do? To get 15 minutes of fame?  
They could now be facing a law suit from Miley for defermation of character, an attempt at child pornography... Any number of law suites. Which, if I were Miley, I would definately pursue.**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**XOXO  
Miley-Girl**


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View... Wednesday, Novermber 17, 2010_

It had been two and a half weeks since the glowing incident, and it hadn't happened again, and no-one knew why the Hell I had glowed in the first place, or why it made Jacob and Chris feel the way did. All anyone knew was that I was the freak who had glowed. I had a meeting with the people from the record company tomorrow in L.A, and I was dreading it. How much more could go wrong? Let's see; we had supposedly the worst vampires ever and all their little playtoys after us sometime between now and Christmas, two babies aged four months and three months, midterms were coming up for school before Christmas break, I was still being stalked by paparazzi - which made keeping all the supernatural stuff secret very difficult - my almost-rapist still hadn't turned up since he ran away from Tennessee last month, I was nine and a half weeks pregnant, and something had been going on with the Cullens and Bella that involved my new cousin, Renesmee, being in danger because they thought she was something called an immortal child or something so they were rounding up all their little vampire friends to be witnesses to her growth so they wouldn't kill her. Of course, with the whole Renesmee thing we could kill two birds with one stone because it was the Volturi who were coming to get rid of the _supposedly_ 'immortal child' and they were also coming for us, which meant if we just did it in one confontation then that would eliminate one extra problem.

Naturally, though, because the Cullens were bringing in all their bloodsucker friends the murder rate in the Olympic area had gone way up because they didn't believe in vegetarian vampires. And with all the extra vampires around there were more wolves phasing. So far two boys had completed the phasing and were in Jacob's pack, Collin - the other boy Brady's age that had phased around the same time but had been in Sam's pack - had joined us as well because all the extra vampires sent Sam nuts and he kept trying to order them to go after them even though they weren't interested in anything except protecting a life from being wrongfully taken, no matter what we told him. And there was also another two boys who were in the middle of phasing. Karson was the first of the new wolves to phase and he's 17, Nico is also 17 and was the second to phase after Collin joined our pack, and the two who were currently phasing were 16-year-olds Ridell and Tristen. Taking our pack up to 16 - 19 if we counted Whisper, Prue and Diva - Sam had 3, and 2 were undecided.

One up side. Considering everything that was happening it wasn't that big, but still. One up side was that I hadn't glowed at all since Hallowe'en. I asked Carlisle about the glowing thing and had asked Gammy to send me anything and everything about my Cherokee herritage, but no-one knew anything and I couldn't read half of what the ancient trible papers said, whether because of fading or because it was in the native Cherokee writing, I still couldn't read it so it didn't help me. I even went online to see if there was anything to do with glowing hands, but most of the results I got were for the TV show _Charmed_ and whitelighters and stuff.

"What are you thinking about?" Jacob asked softly. We were sitting in our cave. Not doing anything, just sitting there. It was the only place we could come to be alone, the house was packed, as soon as I left the house I was stalked by paparazzi, The pack knew not to come here, the paparazzi didn't even know the place existed, and I guess the Cullens must have requested that the new vamps in town stay away because they hadn't come anywhere near here.

"Too much." I muttered in reply, shifting in his lap so I couldl look into his deaap brown eyes that seemed so much older than his seventeen years. "Will you make love to me, Jacob Black?" I requested quietly, threading my fingers in his hair. It may seem selfish, but with everything that was happening being with Jacob. Us. Together. Made it all better. Making love with my Jacob could make me feel like my life wasn't going to Hell in a handbasket. Maing love with Jacob made my whole worl perfect again, even if it was only for a couple of hours. My life could be perfect again when me and my husband were as connected in passion as two people could be.

"Of course." Jacob agreed, brushing a stray strand of hair away from my face. Our intimate moments were Jacob's escape as well. We were both already naked - a side effect of phasing - so Jacob found no restrictions when he reached to carress my body, and I had nothing stopping me from touching every inch of my Jacob that I could reach. When I felt Jacob rise against me it was easy to lift myself up and sink onto his length. This was a new position for us - which is saying something 'cause the whole 'sex addicts' thing wasn't exactly far off the truth - so I couldn't take as much of him this way. I could take the most of him in, uh, _doggy_ position - no jokes please... But, my favourite was the _Italian Banker/Italian Chandelier_... It may take a little to get into the right position and keep it, but I could take more of Jacob than most other positions, and it felt so **amazing** to have him moving in and out of me, and Jacob said I felt even tighter around him than usual... I would be able to that one for a long time when I got further into this pregnancy.

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View... Thursday, November 18. 2010_

Miley bit her lip, pacing around the kitchen of the house after she came back from that meeting she had with her producers. She hadn't told me what they said yet, but I had a feeling it wasn't something good to take away one of our worries. She had something in her back pack that had come from the meeting and she was waiting for the rest of the pack to get here to say anything. Miley hated that she had to run off to attend to her career when everything else about our lives was circling the drain, but we both knew that if she didn't go then it would have been a bigger problem. And Miley had enough problems right now, I don't even think she realized her birthday was in five days.

"Okay, we're all here." Rachel anounced when the two newest phasers of the pack, Karson and Nico, came in last. Miley looked up from chipping at her black nailpolish and looked around the crowded kitchen, counting under her breath. Twenty-six, 19 in the pack, my Dad, Rachel, Paige, Makena and Makenzie, and the babies. Plus the four tiger cubs... Who were we kidding, there was no way in Hell we were ever going to give them up, they had attached to us the second Miley brought them home, and we really had no hope when they gave Miley their cute little kitten eyes out in the forest the day she brought them hoome. So, there were 30 living beings in that tiny little kitchen.

"I, uh... I had a meeting with my record company today." Miley started, fumbling with the zip on her bag for a second before she got it open. She took out a stack of folders and took a deep breath. "They-they want something." Paige rolled her eyes, of course they wanted something, why else would they demand a meeting? "And, um, we-all of us-are gonna decide what to give them." I frowned at that and she set the folders on the kitchen table. No-one touched, waiting for her to say something more. "They gave me options for what I could do, and I'm not making any decisions without the pack 'cause whatever happens it affects everyone in this room, and last time I made a decision without thinking or consulting you guys it could have destroyed this pack... So, we're going to decide now... Together." Miley tried to hold her courage, but ended up looking back down at her nails nervously, waiting for someone to say something.

"What are the options?" Paige was the one that spoke first, after about two minutes, breaking the awkward, stale silence.

"Um..." Miley bit her lip again and went back over to the table where the files were still sitting untouched. "There's-there's a world tour." She opened one of the folders and handed it to Paige. "And a CD and Europe tour-" another folder which she gave to Seth - 'cause he was closest. "- and a CD and US tour-" She gave my Dad the next folder before picking up the last two. "and, um, the record company made a possible deal with a book publisher for a book and CD with a mini tour to go together." The second last folder went to Rachel and she gave the last to me. "Or there's another possible deal with a TV studio for a TV show about my life or a reality show about me and my family."

"I get how a reality show would affect us, but how would any of the others have anything to do with us?" Brady asked slowly after a couple of minutes of silence.

"'Cause for any sort of tour I have to leave here - obviously - and that would affect the pack 'cause we'd either be apart and weakened, or everyone owuld just have to up and out of school and their lives to come with me." M1ley replied and Brady got an 'oh' look on his face.

"Well, then I vote for Europe tour." Shane anounced, jumping out of his seat and going over to Rachel. "Paris _is_ the city of love after all." He muttered in her ear and my sister turned bright red and tried to hide behind the folder in her hands.

"What if you say you won't do any of them?" Paige asked exactly what I was thinking.

"I signed a four year contract, I have to do what they say until June, twenty-fourteen... Musically at least... I don't know; I guess they could sue me, drag it out in the courts, make it public, do everything they can to ruin me." Miley sighed and jumped up onto the kitchen counter. "And I'm not really in the mood to have my public life ruined with the rest of it right now."

"And once again everything's about the little Princess." Leah muttered under her breath and I growled lowly, glaring harshly at her.

"They want a decision by my birthday." Miley said, looking down.

"Miles, that's in five days." I told her and she looked surprised. I knew she didn't remember.

"Oh." She absently started playing with her charm bracelett. "Uh... Sorry we don't have long, I woulda gone earlier if I knew it was that soon."

"So, how are are you going to decide?" My Dad asked, looking up from the files about the US tour and CD option.

"Vote?" Miley suggested with a small shrug of her shoulders. "The one with the most votes wins?"

"That's an even number." Seth pointed out and Miley bit her lip. "If everyone except the cubs and the babies gets a vote then it's twenty-four, what if it ends in a tie?"

"Why are you counting the dogs?" Leah demanded and Miley shot her head up.

"Because they are part of this family, and the decision affects them too. They're part of the pack." Miley said feircely and Prue barked, running over and scratching at the cabinets under the counter Miley was sitting on. I picked her and put her in Miley's arms, making her instantly lick her face happily. "Okay, Prue-y, that enough." Miley laughed, scratching between her ears and Prue barked again before settling down. "And I'm not voting." Miley shook her head. "It'll be twenty-three, no tie. And I really don't care what I do. I mean, I lik music, and I want to do it again, but right now I just want to deal with all these stupid bloodsuckers running around trying to kill us, and, I don't know, just get everything settled down and stuff... I don't know, I wanted to take at _least_ a year away from my career, but I signed a contract, and they're not letting me out of it."

"Poor little Princess, doesn't want anymore money." Leah rolled her eyes before leaving.

"Uh... Just _how_ exactly are the dogs going to vote? What are they gonna do? Raise a paw?" Matthew asked and Miley sighed.

"I don't-I don't know." Miley shook her head. "I'm gonna take Blue Jeans for a ride." She hopped off the counter and came over to me. "I love you." She whispered and I smiled a little.

"I love you too, Mi." I kissed her softly on the lips before letting her go.

"Hey, Jake, do you still have that piggy bank Grandma gave you?" Rachel asked when Miley was gone.

"Huh?"

"Well, that's how we could vote without anyone else knowing who voted for what, a different colored piece of paper for every option and we put the paper in the piggy bank then count the votes." Rachel suggested and I frowned a little in thought.

"What, like Tribal Council in Survivor?" Brady scoffed and Rachel cocked her head.

"Yeah, I guess." She shrugged.

"Still doesn't explain how the dogs are gonna vote?" Quil pointed out and I sighed. Too much was happening all at once; vampires, new phasers, our possible doom sometime in the next month, Miley's pregnant, this, and midterms. Not to mention two babies already, the paparazzi, and John Stewart was still MIA.

"It's not like they have to write or anything, they just have to choose a piece of paper and they're smart, I'm sure they can figure out how to get it into a ceramic pig." Rachel replied, and it did seem like a good idea except for one teeny little problem.

"Dogs are colorblind." I reminded and she frowned.

"Label each option with a number and use number cards instead... I've seen those dogs read signs before... It's a little unnerving." My Dad piped up and I sighed.

"I'll go find the pig." I muttered. This was all moving so fast. One way or another Miley would be leaving Forks. Temporarily of course, but a world tour would take _months_, and the TV show or whatever would be L.A, which would mean Miley would be in L.A too for however long it took. I went down the hall to closet we kept anything and everything in, I was sure I'd seen the pig in there the other day.

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View_

"Everything's changing, Blue Jeans." I sighed and he neighed. I was holding his reigns as we both walked down the beach. "I don't even know how I'm gonna do any of those things when I'm pregnant... They're gonna know soon and then..." I made a sort of explosion sound and sighed. "And that's if we even survive the Volturi." I spotted a photographer trying to hide behind some trees, but his flash camera was giving him away. I could either go over and confront him, walk away, or keep going and ignore him. Once again I didn't know what to do. "Let's go." I muttered when there was another flash. I tugged on Blue Jeans' reigns lightly and he followed as we turned and started back down the beach. "Not to mention, I'm pretty sure the company will find some reason to sue me when they find out I'm pregnant." Blue Jeans neighed questioningly. "The whole Hannah thing coming out made me bigger than before, more publicity, more fans, more money for them... If I'm pregnant I lose the young fans, the parents, the ones against teen pregnancy. Less fans means less money, and less money makes them upset, so I'm pretty sure they'll find a way to sue me for it."

"Hi!" A little girl arounf four or five came running up to me out of nowhere.

"Hi." I smiled a little, she was a gorgeous little girl.

"Are you Miley Stewart?" The little girl asked and I knelt down to her level.

"Yeah, I am." I gotta admit, the little fans were the best, they were just so cute and innocent, and they were always so polite and sweet. "What's your name, Sweetie?" I asked as the girl lit up happily.

"Talia." The girl replied. "Is that your horsey?"

"Yeah, his name is Blue Jeans, I've had him since I was about your age." I smiled and stood up. "You wanna pet him?" I offered, glancing around for a second for her parents. I spotted a couple over at one of the picninc areas watching closely. 'She yours?' I mouthed to them, pointing at Talia who was still excitedly looking up at Blue Jeans and me. The woman nodded and started to come over. "Hey, Blue Jeans." I led him over to where there was a bunch of rocks so Talia could reach his nose. "This is Talia." Blue Jeans neighed and bowed his head a little, letting her pet his nose.

"I'm sorry, she just ran off when we weren't looking." The mother appologized when she got to us and I shook my head and smiled.

"It's okay, kids are the sweetest." The woman smiled at me before I got worried. "She's not, like, allergic or anything, is she?" I asked nervously, gesturing to Blue Jeans.

"No." The woman assured and I sighe din relief. "But, she is a huge fan of yours." I blushed a little and looked down. "And I have to say; I'm impressed with how you handled the whole situation, you took it calmly and didn't blow up at anyone during the whole Hannah Montana ordeal."

"At the time I really didn't have the energy to get mad." I admitted with a bit of a shrug. And instead of prying or anything the woman took out her cell phone and smiled sheepishly.

"I know you probably just want to be alone with your horse, but would you mind terribly?" She asked and I laguhed.

"Sure." I agreed before turning to Talia. "You wanna get a picture with me, Talia?" I asked and her little facealmost split in half with the size of that smile.

"Really?" She gasped and I nodded.

"Really really." Talia squeeled and hugged me tightly around the middle. "You want to sit on Blue Jeans for the picture?" I offered after glancing at her mother and she nodded vigorously. I carefully lifted her up and set her on Blue Jeans' back gently. After a quick picture and signing Talia's favourite Hannah Montana backpack her mother took her back to their little family picninc and I started leading Blue Jeans back home. Kids really were the sweetest, especially ones like Talia. I wondered if me and Jacob's baby would be as sweet and nice as her. Of course it would have to be, it was half Jacob after all. I bit my lip and smiled as I touched my abdomen, that was our baby, who was going to grow into a gorgeous little child, I didn't care if it was aboy or girl, they'd be goregeous either way.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, my computer decided to start screwing around with me and I couldn't open anything that had anything to do with any sort of folder so I could upload this chapter :|**

**I kind of like the part at the end :) What do you guys think?**

**PLEASE review? I've been getting barely any for this part, and I miss them :( Pretty please?  
My Mom says it's because it's too long, but I didn't mean to make it this long. Honest! When I started writing it last year I didn't even think it would make it to 25 chapters... And then... Pretty please review? I'll try and get it to a definate finish soon. Promise!  
And maybe tell others to R&R too? I live off reviews.**

**XOXO  
Miley-Girl**


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER SIX**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View... Friday, November 19, 2010_

"Here." Jacob sat down in front of me on our bed with a ceramic blue piggy bank about one and a half times the size of a toaster.

"Huh?" I furrowed my brow when he pushed the pig at me.

"We did what you said, we voted... Well, they voted, I didn't." Jacob said and I frowned at the pig now. It held our future. "No-one knows how anyone voted except themselves."

"Where'd you get the pig?" I asked, avoiding the subject altogether.

"My Grandma gave it to me when I was a baby." Jacob shrugged and I nodded slowly. I coldn't take my eyes off the pig. "Rachel and Rebecca got them as well, I don't know what happened to theirs though." I sighed and traced Jacob's name on the side. "You want to open it and read the votes?" He asked and I looked down.

"Not really." I shook my head, pushing the pig away. "We still have four more days, I just want some down time before everything goes to Hell." Jacob nodded and moved the pig to the bedside table before laying down and pulling me with him. Jacob slowly pressed his hand to my lower stomach where pretty soon I would have a little tiny bump that would grow into our baby.

"That's our baby." He murmured in my hear and I couldn't help but smile. I love Kyla and J.C with all my heart, I really do, but they would always call Paige 'Mommy'... This was our baby. He or she would call _me_ 'Mommy', and would have half my DNA, and be half perfection.

"He's gonna be gorgeous." I closed my eyes and saw that beautiful little boy and girl from my imagination.

"He?" Jacob questioned and I opened my eyes to look at him.

"Or she... I don't care which." I moved my hand to my stomach as well.

"To think; in June it was just you, me, and Whisper... Now we've Kyla, J.C, Prue, Diva, four tiger cubs, and an entire pack of wolves." Jacob mused and I sighed.

"Do you ever regret any of it?" I asked softly, moving my gaze to the ceiling - he had actually taken down that picture of me when I told him to in August.

"I regret sleeping with Paige." Jacob replied and my breath caught in my chest. "Only because it hurt you. But, I don't regret Kyla. I could never regret my baby girl."

"Do you ever regret getting married at seventeen?" My heart thumped in my chest as I waited for him to answer.

"I could never regret showing the world how much I love you, Miles, ever." I felt Jacob shaking his head and slowly tore my eyes away from the ceiling. "June fifteenth was one of the best days of my life." I smiled, June fifteenth, we'd been married for five months. "Right in the top five with September fourteenth of last year, October tenth, July tenth, and August ninth." The day we met, the day we made love for the first time, and Kyla and J.C's birthdays. "And, of course, November twenty-third." He kissed my cheek and I blushed. "I think November twenty-third, nineteen-ninety-three is my **absolute** favourite date in all of history."

"I like that date too sometimes." I smiled, lacing my fingers with Jacob's on my stomach, both of us mixed together... Just like inside my womb.

"You know, it's the seventeenth anniversary of my favourite date in four days... You wanna celebrate with me?" Jacob asked and my breath caught again. When had it gotten so close to my birthday? I swear it felt like Hallowe'en was only yesterday, and we only started school again the day before... How had time moved so quickly?

"I'd like that." I agreed and he grinned. "Though, I don't know how you're going to top last year, that entire day was perfect 'cause of you."

"No pressure or anything." Jacob rolled his eyes and I giggled.

"Not really, no-one cares about seventeen; there's Sweet Sixteen, and eighteen you're an adult, and twenty-one you can drink and gamble. The three big ones are all inside of five years, and all the other years are just fillers to get to those. Then after twenty-one you start counting in tens, like thirty and forty and fifty and stuff." I said and Jacob laughed this time before a babies whimpers reached my ears and I jumped off the bed, somehow ending up in a heap on the floor. "I'm okay." I anounced, getting up and brushing myself off as I raced out of the room, Jacob hot on my heals. "Hey, KyKy." I cooed, picking her up out of the crib as Jacob picked up J.C who had just woken up as well.

"Hey, baby boy." Jacob cooed at J.C as we walked out to the living room. He really was amazing with the babies, especially for a teenaged boy. I never knew teenage boys could be as mature as my Jacob was, in my experiences before him - and mostly after as well - they were all pretty much immature right up until about their mid twenties. Kyla whimpered in my arms and I kissed her head softly, heading for the kitchen, but the further I went the louder her whimpers got.

"Come on, KyKy." I soother, walking back to the living room, and I couldn't help but smile when she reached for Jacob instead. "You're a total Daddy's girl aren't you, Baby?" I questioned, swapping babies with Jacob so J.C was looking up at me with his innocent blue eyes. I really don't know where he got his eyes. Paige's were brown, and even though Ryan's eyes were blue they were totally different. They actually more reminded me of Jason Andrew Carson from the memories I'd seen in Paige's mind. "You want some yummy milk, J.C?" I asked in an ecited baby voice, wondering to the kitchen again with Jacob and Kyla following. Kyla now sitting happily in her Daddy's arms. "Some yummy for your wittle tummy?" J.C's mouth quirked a little, but he refused to outright smile, something he was yet to do at all. "You wanna give Miley a smiley?" I prompted, but he just stared at me and I laughed. "Okay, Baby Boy, I still love you." I kissed his forehead and was instantly sucked into a vission.

_**JAYCE CARSON BLACK**_

"_Jason?" Paige whispered, staring at the Volturi guard. The location was different then before, it wasn't at the back of the house, it was a giant feild, the one where the Cullens would play baseball during thunderstorms. "Please, Jason? Don't do this, this is my son and daughter." Paige begged and from this place in the vission I could see a flash of something in Jason's cold red eyes, "His name is Jayce Carson, after _you_, Jason. Because I love you."_

"_I'm sorry." Jason cleared his throat and Paige gasped, stumbling back a couple of steps as if he'd struck her physically._

"_Jason." Paige's bottom lip quivered like she was going to cry. "Please?"_

"_I'm tired of this drought." Jason said quietly and I would have furrowed my brow if I knew what the Hell he was talking about, I don't think anyone in Forks even knew what 'drought' meant. "It's been too many days." Again, what the Hell? It was actually raining _right now_._

_Then everything burst into action. Paige moved first, I could see that much, launching herself at Jason and the Volturi, but... She was __**smiling**__? The pack burst after her, attacking the Volturi at the same time as they attacked us. But, it wasn't just wolves attacking the Volturi; I recognised the Cullens... And other vampires that I didn't know. I guess they were the ones the Cullens brought to protect Renesmee, but I hadn't been to their house since they started because the stink was too strong and the urge to phase too musch to surpress._

"_Merry _f***ing_ Christmas!" It was weird to see myself... Like some sort of weird dream where I was talking to myself or something, or like on TV when people have inner conflicts and they have dreams of arguing with themselves. I somehow managed to zero in on my watch, the little date showed that it was clearly Christmas day..._

_**END JAYCE CARSON BLACK**_

"Miley?" I felt dizzy, the last vission J.C had wasn't that strong. "Miles?" I slowly came back to reality. "Come on, Miley." It was Jacob, he was calling to me. "Miley." I shook my head a little to clear, and I felt my eyes go wide as what I saw sunk in. "Miley?" Jacob breathed in relief, huggin me and J.C too him whilst still holding Kyla.

"J.C had another vission." I told him as soon as I found my voice.

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

"Christmas!" Miley said, sinking onto the couch ten minutes later when we had gathered the entire pack in one room for the second time in as many days. It's not that we weren't all together all the time, it's just if were _all_ together it was usually outside, and not crammed into MY Little Kitchen* or living room. Paige was holding her breath as Miley reported what J.C saw happening, and we even - reluctantly - had the Cullens on speaker phone. "The date on my watch was Christmas day." At least now we had an actual date, but did it have to be **that** one? Any day other than Christmas, the sixteenth - the anniversary of Miley's Moms death - or November twenty-third would have been fine with me.

"Anything else?" Carlisle asked tensely and Miley bit her bottom lip, I knew there was something else, but I didn't know why she wasn't saying if it could help us.

"We-" Miley glanced at Paige. I frowned when Miley inched her hand over to Paiges and slowly touched. Paige gasped and closed her eyes. "We have help." Miley said once Paige opened her eyes and I'm guessing the vission was over. "From inside... One of their guard turns on them." The vampires on the end errupted into hissing little whispers. "He-he's been with them for thirty-five years, but he leaves, he joins us, and he helps."

"Who is it, Miley?" Alice asked eagerly and Miley bit her lip again.

"I-I-I can't say... I don't know everyone there and I don't want it getting back to the Volturi in case they hurt them." Miley shook her head and Paige smiled. "They might be our only chance to overthrow the Volturi and I'm not giving that up, I'm not letting my family get hurt."

"You don't trust us?" One of the leeches hissed in outrage and I growled.

"You don't trust us either, I know it, I can read your minds, you'd rather do anything else than rely on a bunch of wolves to defeat the Volturi, but you want them gone more than us." Miley snapped back as Carlisle tried to make peace. "Face it, you need us, and we may just need you. We have a common enemy, and that's why you're even in town. You're helping your friends protect their family, and I'm protecting my family right now, but I know with **absolute certainty** that our ally will follow through on the vission."

"Vissions are subjective." Another vampire spat and Miley rolled her eyes.

"Not this one, this one's set in stone, the sun would sooner rise in the north and set in the south than our ally would fall through." Miley insisted and I raised my eyebrows. Who the Hell was she so confident about? Especially a bloodsucker?

"Thank-you, Miley." Bella's tinkling so-not-Bella-voice expressed, full of gratitude. Then again, I guess they were also after her daughter 'cause they thought she was some sort of 'immortal child' or something.

"We should set up a meeting to discuss strategies." Carlisle said and Miley quickly said goodbye before hanging up.

"Really?" Paige burst as soon as the line went dead, a look of hope I'd never seen on her face before.

"He said that he was tired of the 'drought' and that it had been 'too many days'." Miley nodded back and I frowned. What the Hell? A drought? In Forks? "And then it happened, and he helped us, I even saw him go after one of the Volturi guards who went after you." Paige squeeled happily... _Paige_ **squeeled** happily. Those are three words I never thought would make up the entirety of a sentence in my whole life.

"God, I love you, J.C!" Paige plucked her son out of Miley's arms. "I love you so, so much, Baby Boy." She kissed his little head. "I love you, and I love Kyla, and I love Miley, and Jacob, but guess what?" Miley smiled and suddenly leaned over and kissed me out of the blue. "I love Jason too. He's the most amazing man that you're named after, my little Prince, and he's coming back." Ohhhh... That's who our ally was; the half-vampire who Paige bonded with and then left her to join the worst vampires in history and not have anything to do with her for thirty-five years. Naturally.

"Christmas _day_?" Shane spoke up with a bit of a whine.

"Better that then the twenty-third, and at least now we have a date to work with." I shrugged whilst Miley gasped and jumped up, grabbing Rachel's hand and dragging her out of the living room before anyone could say anything else.

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View_

I dragged Rachel outside and into my car despite her confused protests, and I drove until I knew I was out of hearing range for the wolves at the house, then I stopped and parked on the side of the road.

"You have to tell Shane." I told her, switching the radio off so we didn't have any distractions.

"Tell Shane what?" Rachel asked, _still_ trying to play confused and dumb.

"That you're head over heals in love with him." I said as if it were obvious. "And before you say you're not-" I continued before Rachel could argue. "-I know you are. I can see it when you look at him, when he compliments you, Hell, even when you guys are just around each other you get happier." I pointed out.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rachel denied stubbornly and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm talking about Shane is going to fight a bunch of murderous bloodsuckers on **Christmas Day** and J.C only saw the begining of the fight, when it started." I sighed, "Shane was planning on trying to woo you on Christmas, and he's not going to be here for Christmas anymore. We're going to fight, and I don't know what the outcome is going to be. I don't know that everyone is going to come back, and you need to tell Shane that you love him so he has something to fight _for_." I urged and I could see the nervousness in my sister-in-laws eyes. "Do you really want to let the guy you love run off to a fight to the death without him knowing how you feel? Especially when you know he loves you too?" I sighed and shook my head. "Wake up and face the shape shifter, Rachel, you love him and if you really didn't, if you were as indifferent as you try and say, then what the Hell are you still doing in Forks? You stayed for Shane, and now his entire Christmas surprise for you is ruined so you have to tell him now."

"What 'Christmas surprise'?" Rachel asked, shaking her and sighing a little.

"I can't tell you that, but jeez, if he did get to give it to you then you'd tell him then, I know you would. But he doesn't get his Christmaas romance anymore because of those bloodsuckers. You can at least give him his romance part." Rachel bit her lip a little and I knew she was close. I knew they were in love with each other, and I hated that Shane's surprise was ruined, but if I could at least help him get his girl... He could give it her after - or before - but he deserved the love of his life to admit her feelings before he had to fight. Plus, the whole thing was eating Rachel from the inside, she ached for Shane, I just knew it.

"So, what? Am I just supposed to go up and say; 'hey, Shane, I'm in love with you'?" Rachel scoffed nervously and I shook my head.

"You'll figure it out, Rach, just don't wait too long or it might be too late." I warned and she nodded with a small gulp.

* * *

**Okay, so I figured I'd update now instead later because youhad to wait so long for the last chapter.  
Hope you like it :)**

**Pretty please review? Please? I need reviews. I live off of reviews. Please?**

**And who is so totally psyched for Christmas... Or Hanukkah or any other secular holiday... Which reminds me:**

**I FINALLY get my glasses on the 13th. It took, like, three years for my parents to get an eyetest done after I've been asking for because I really have a lot of trouble seeing things more than two metres away. Even the dude that did the test said my vission was horrible, especially for a 17-year-old.**

**Also; happy late birthday to my Dad who turned 52 on the 7th :)  
And also happy 15th birthday to Liberty. Walk-MC on the 8th!**

**16 DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS!~!~!  
26 DAYS UNTIL MY 18TH BIRTHDAY!~!~!  
64 DAYS UNTIL TAYLOR LAUTNER'S BIRTHDAY!~!~!  
134 DAYS UNTIL LOL: LAUGHING OUT LOUD STARING MILEY CYRUS COMES OUT!~!~!  
349 DAYS UNTIL MILEY CYRUS' 19TH BIRTHDAY!~!~!**

_**Please review? Pretty please?**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

**XOXO  
Miley-Girl**


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING:  
****I'm sorry; I really didn't mean for the bad stuff in this and the next few chapters to happen. I just started writing and somehow... This happened.  
PLEASE don't hate me too much?_

* * *

_******

_CHAPTER SEVEN_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View... Monday, November 22, 2010_

"Are you sure this is right?" I frowned at Rachel, looking at the weird mixture in the bowl. Miley was sleeping in our room, peacefully unaware of my attempts at baking. Paige was in there as well with the babies and the dogs and the cubs, keeping my Miley company whilst I tried to figure out the whole cake thing that she seemed to have worked down to a mindless task that could be done without even paying attention... But, I think she has some sort of supernatural power because I can't for the life of me get this thing right.

"Yes, Jake, that is fine." Rachel sighed, rolling her eyes and I snapped my head up.

"NO!" I shook my head, grabbing the computer and reading the damned recipe again. I swear it was wrong because it didn't look right. "No. It can't be just 'fine' it has to be perfect."

"Jesus, Jake, it's a cake." Rachel muttered, grabbing a handfull of chocolate chips from the bag. "You're not a baker, I'm sure Miley will be fine with a normal cake, it's not like she's expecting something from the worlds best cake baker or something."

"But, it's Miley." I argued as if it were obvious, and it _was_ obvious. "Miley's perfect, and she deserves a perfect cake. She deserves a perfect birthday."

"I deserve my perfect husband not trying to kill himself over a cake." I froze when I heard Miley's voice in the doorway and slowly turned to see her standing there in her pink hearts pajamas, and bunny slippers and holding Beary.

"Hey, Mi." I quickly went over to her and kissed her forehead lightly. "What are you doing up, Baby?" I'm sure I asked the others to keep her out of here so it would be a surprise.

"Blaze needed to go outside and I was hungry." Miley replied, cutely rubbing her eyes and walking past me to where the cake batter sat.

"Hey." I protested, going over and moving the bowl away as Miley tried to stick her finger in to taste it. "It's supposed to be a surprise." I pouted and Miley giggled.

"Well, I was surprised, now let me eat my cake." Miley pouted right back at me and I really didn't stand against a chance against her pout.

"But, it's not cooked." I whined, reluctantly letting Miley take the bowl back and stick her finger in it. It was supposed to be a vanilla-honeycomb cake, but I'm sure I'd screwed it up somehow.

"It's yummy, and I'm hungry." Miley stuck her tongue out at me. "Are you really gonna deny your pregnant wife her cake?" She teased before screaming. Rachel had just spit a moutfull of chocolate chips out all over the back of Miley's head.

"You're _what_?" Rachel demanded and I winced whilst Miley's eyes widened. We hadn't told anyone that Miley was pregnant yet. We were kind of just keeping it to ourselves for a while, getting used the idea of it all. "Please tell me you didn't just say you were-?" Rachel shook her head and couldn't finish the question. Blaze slinked back into the house andcurled around Miley's feet for a few seconds, letting her know he was back, before going back to our room to sleep. "Are you two insane?" Rachel demanded when neither Miley or I spoke for a whole minute.

"We didn't plan it." Miley whispered, looking down and I was instantly at her side, holding her. "It-it just... Happened..."

"It doesn't 'just happen', Miley. You had unprotected sex and you got pregnant, that's what happens. How could you two do that? What happened to five to ten years?"

"What happened was we were caught in the moment and I didn't even think I _could_ get pregnant, so just shut up, Rachel." Miley snapped, glaring now. "This is our life, it has nothing to do with you, so stay out of it. This is our life, and our baby. We may have planned for five to ten years, but this is my baby and I love him, and I wouldn't give him up for anything in the whole world." Miley broke away from me and went to the fridge, grabbing a roll of pre-made cookie dough. "I'm going back to bed." She muttered, shooting one last glare at Rachel before leaving.

"Not a word, Rachel." I growled before she could speak, grabbing the choc chips out of her hands and dumping half of the bag into the cake mix before stirring it in and putting it in a cake tin in the oven.

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View... Tuesday, November 23, 2010_

"Gimme kiss." Miley demanded cutely when she shuffled into the kitchen, almost exactly the same as last night except she left Beary in our room this time. I pulled her down onto my lap and gladly complied.

"Happy birthday, Mi." I murmured when I pulled away and she pouted, resting her head sleepily on my shoulder.

"Birthday later, cocoa now." Miley replied and I chuckled when she reached for the cup like a baby as Paige teased her, holding it just out of her reach. "Gimme." Paige rolled her eyes and smirked before relenting and handing my Miley her cup of hot cocoa. "Thank-you." She smiled adorably after she took her first sip.

"Jesus, are you seven or seventeen?" Brady shook his head and Miley stuck her tongue out at him.

"She's as careless as a seven-year-old." Rachel muttered from across the kitchen and I growled threateningly whilst Miley sobered up and sunk into my embrace.

"Screw you, Rachel." Miley muttered, glaring as well before completely turning away from my sister.

"Isn't that how it happened? You couldn't keep your pants on and went around screwing my brother?" Rachel shot back and if it weren't for holding Miley then sister or not she would be dead. Miley froze and slowly started to turn back to Rachel. I stood up and moved Miley behind me protectively.

"Shut up, Rachel!" I ordered menacingly.

"Why? You two seemed awful ready to broadcast it to the world last night. What's wrong with getting the truth out, huh?" Rachel snapped and Miley gasped behind me. "Guess what, guys?" She turned to everyone else. "Your perfect little Princess Miley is-" The sound of china smashing against tile cut her off and I instantly spun to face Miley.

Miley had a look of frozen horror/pain on her face, and didn't even seem aware of the cup that was now broken on the floor.

"Miley?" I asked, feeling panic and dread seep through my entire being. "Miles, what's wrong?"

"Mi-?" Rachel started, but I was in no mood to deal with her anymore.

"SHUT UP!" I roared, turning on her for a second and glaring before turning back to Miley. "Mi's? What's wrong, Miles?"

"It hurts." Miley gasped out, stumbling back a couple of steps.

"Miley..." I heard Jayden say in the back of my head, actually sounding worried. "You're bleeding." That's when I registered the scent of blood. Miley's blood. I took a step closer to Miley just as she fell to her knees clutching her stomach in pain.

"Somebody call the hospital." I ordered, dropping down next to my Miley. "Miles?" I whispered desperately, timidly reaching for her. "Mi, what's wrong?"

"It hurts." She whimpered again, curling in on herself. "The baby, Jay... It's the baby." I felt my heart turn to ice at those words.

_**MACOB**_

_Glory Baby, You slipped away  
As fast as we could say baby, baby  
You were growing, what happened Dear,  
You disappeared on us baby, baby  
Heaven will hold you before we do  
Heaven will keep you safe  
Until we're home with you  
Until we're home with you_

We miss you everyday  
Miss you in every way  
But we know there's a day  
When we will hold you, we will hold you  
And you'll kiss our tears away  
When we're home to stay  
We can't wait for the day  
When we will see you, we will see you  
But baby let sweet Jesus hold you  
'Til mom and dad can hold you  
You'll just have heaven before we do  
You'll just have heaven before we do

Sweet little baby, it's hard to understand it  
Cause we are hurting, we are hurting  
But there is healing  
And we know we're stronger people  
Through the growing and in knowing  
All things work together for our good  
And God works his purposes  
Just like he said he would  
Just like he said he would

We miss you everyday  
Miss you in every way  
But we know there's a day  
When we will hold you, we will hold you  
And you'll kiss our tears away  
When we're home to stay  
We can't wait for the day  
When we will see you, we will see you  
But baby let sweet Jesus hold you  
'Til mom and dad can hold you  
You'll just have heaven before we do  
You'll just have heaven before we do

I can't imagine Heaven's lullabies  
And what they must sound like  
But I will rest in knowing  
Heaven is your home  
And it's all you'll ever know  
All you'll ever know

We miss you everyday  
Miss you in every way  
But we know there's a day  
When we will hold you, we will hold you  
And you'll kiss our tears away  
When we're home to stay  
We can't wait for the day  
When we will see you, we will see you  
But baby let sweet Jesus hold you  
'Til mom and dad can hold you  
You'll just have heaven before we do  
You'll just have heaven before we do

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View_

It hurt.

That's all I remember. A stabbing pain in my abdomen. It felt like someone had plunged an ice cold knife into me and kept twisting and turning. All I remember thinking was my baby. There was something wrong with my baby. I remember blood. I shouldn't be bleeding. There was a lot of blood, and it hurt so bad, and I knew there was something wrong with my baby.


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING:  
I really didn't mean for this to happen, and this is a really depressing chapter. I almost cried actually writing. So just... Warning.**

**

* * *

**

_**CHAPTER EIGHT**_

_Paige N. Denyer's Point Of View... Wednesady, November 24, 2010_

"Hey... Miles..." I whispered tentatively, I reached over to stroke a piece of hair away from her face, but she flinched away from my touch. "Is there anything I can do?" I asked, I wasn't stupid enought to ask if she was okay, I knew she wouldn't be. Maybe she'd never be the same again.

"Just leave, Paige." Miley muttered, turning away from me, her voice dull and lifeless.

"Mi-" I started, but she cut me off, suddenly angry.

"No. Paige. There is nothing you can you do." Miley snapped, half yelling. "There's nothing anyone can do. Unless you can-" She stopped, choking up. "There's nothing you can do so just leave me alone." I sighed and stood up.

"Do you want Ja-" I started again.

"I want to be alone, Paige, _alone_."

"Well?" Rachel asked when I got outside the hospital room. She'd been feeling guilty ever since yesterday. She'd been mad at Jake and Miley for getting pregnant and then... This happened.

"She wants to be alone." I shook my head before sitting down next to Jake on the floor. He hadn't left here since we got here, he would have been in with Miley, but she refused anyone and everyone.

"God, this is all my fault." Rachel groaned, sinking down on the other side of Jacob.

"It will do none of you any good to sit there for another day." Carlisle appeared, and Rachel and I both glanced up, but Jacob just stared straight ahead, not seeing anything.

"Thanks for the advice, Doc." I shook my head. There was no way Jake was going to leave here when Miley was still here, and Rachel wasn't going to leave either of them until she stopped feeling guilty and like it was her fault. And I couldn't very well leave them in good conscious when they were all like this.

"Well, at least be comfortable in the room." Carlisle pressed and Jacob winced.

"Miley wants to be alone." I sighed and Carlisle nodded silently. We exchanged a few more words before he excused himself and Rachel, Jacob, and me were left alone again, sitting on the floor outside Miley's room.

"Go home, Paige." Jacob eventually muttered, not breaking his blank stare at the opposite wall, and I looked up in surprise.

"Ja-" I began to protest.

"Go home." What is with these people cutting me off? "Go be with... Just-just go." Jake dismissed and I sighed again. "You too, Rachel, just go home... _Please_?"

"You know where we are." I relented, if he wanted us gone, there was really no way we could deny either of them anything right now.

"I'm not-" Rachel started, shaking her head.

"GO!" Jacob yelled and Rachel jumped, quickly getting up and following after me as I slowly left.

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View_

"Miley?" I heard Jacob's hesitant voice as the door creaked open. I was facing away from him. I didn't want to see or talk to anyone. I just wanted to be alone... I wanted my baby. "MiMi?" He crept over to the bed. I didn't say anything. He touch my arm softly and I winced at the contact. "Please?" I hated how he sounded so broken. It hurt _me_ so bad it was hard to remember sometimes that it hurt him too. I silently moved my other hand up to touch his hand on my arm. It was all I could do. I didn't have anything else in me. Jacob moved and I felt him lay down behind me, wrapping his arms around me and holding me closely to him. He burried his face in my hair, and I could feel his warm breath on neck and shoulder. What would have usually made me so happy and warm and content now did nothing for me. I still felt empty. I **was** empty.

"Robert!" I don't know how long it was. I was crying. I could feel Jacob's warm tears wetting my neck as well. My voice was hoarse and scratchy, but I didn't care. Jacob lifted his head a little and I could feel his depressed confusion. "If he was a boy... I liked the name Robert William... After our Dads."

"I like that name." Jacob whispered and I let another sob escape me.

"And Sarah Susan for a girl." I whimpered, I don't think I could survive this. It hurt too bad. "It hurts so bad."

"I know." Jacob said and I could feel him start crying again. His tears would have made my heart burn, but it already hurt so much, and it felt like ice in my chest. I don't know how much longer we stayed there; Jacob holding me whilst I lay there still, both of us crying. But, after a while I was waking up to the unholy stench of vampire. Jacob moved first. He sat up a little and turned to confront whoever it was. I stayed still. I didn't want to move, I couldn't move. It hurt my heart to even breathe when...

"I appologise." It was Carlisle's silky smooth voice. Usually that could at least calm me a little, but nothing made me feel anything. Jacob made me feel... Not much, but a little bit... And I don't know what he made me feel, but I felt... I didn't want to feel. I didn't deserve to feel anything not when... "It is time to do the D and C."

"What's that?" Jacob questioned hoarsely. I didn't care. I couldn't bring myself to care about anything.

"D and C stands for Dilatation and Curettage." Carlisle informed and I closed my eyes and tried to block out the talking. I didn't want to listen to anyone talk. I didn't want to do anything... Except maybe die. Dieing would be good right about now. "Which is where we-" Why woldn't my ears shut down? I didn't care what it was. "-force dilation of the cervix and remove the foetus." I let out another choked sob. They were going to take my baby out of me. There would be nothing to show that I was even pregnant... It would be like it never even happened. And then everyone would just pretend like it didn't. But, I couldn't. I could never forget my baby. I could never pretend like my baby didn't exist.

"Miley?" Jacob whispered softly, stroking my arm until his fingers reached my hand which he brought to his lips.

"Tell..." I stopped, I didn't know if I wanted to know. "Tell me if..." They were going to take my baby out of me and then all I would have would be the memory of being pregnant, the one sonogram picture and DVD, and the memory of... Not being pregnant. "A boy or girl?" I couldn't actually voice the question. I couldn't even think it.

It was a blur as they put me in a wheelchair and led me to an OR. I didn't want to be conscious when they did it so Carlisle was on the anaesthesia, keeping me under. And when I woke up again I felt even emptier than before. As I came back to a reality I wanted so bad to leave I felt something in my hand. And it wasn't Jacob's hand, he was on my other side with his hands clasped tightly in front of him with my other hand between both of his to his lips. I could feel his lips moving. He was praying. I groaned a little and moved my heavy head to look at my hand. I held it up a little so I could see whatever it was and slowly unclenched my fingers.

"Robert William Black." I whispered, feeling the tears again. The pain. The reality. I hated it. What had I done wrong? Why had I killed my baby? I love him, how could God take him away from me before he could even be born? What kind of merciful God would do that? What kind of God would take my son away from me? What had I done that was horrible, so atrocious, so evil that God would take my son away? How had I killed my son?

"Miley?" Jacob looked up, his eyes red and teary, and his voice dull and depressed. I curled in on myself and turned to face him, clutching the tiny little blue hat tightly in my hand. All that I had left to know my son.

"Our son." I whimpered, pulling his joint hands down to mine and letting him feel the little piece of fabric.

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View... Thursday, November 30, 2010_

"On this day we gather to lay to rest Robert William Black..." My Dad was speaking, but I didn't really hear anything he said. It was almost a week after it happened. We were having a... **Funeral**... Miley refused to leave our room, and I was only there because Rachel and Paige had litterally dragged me out there. There was a plaque with me and Miley's sons name on it. That's all there was. A plaque. That's all we had of our son; a plaque, a little blue hat, one picture and a sonogram DVD. "Miley!" Dad looked surprised and I turned to see Miley standing at the back door of the house. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were red and puffy, she was still in her pajamas, and she was still crying. Like we'd both been doing all week. Miley slowly walked forward, holding a little wooden box close to her chest. My throat closed up at what was in there. Miley kept her eyes on the ground as she walked past everyone and went straight to the plaque.

_Robert William Black  
Forever Loved and Always Missed_

That's what it said. I didn't choose it, Rachel did. I guess it was okay. But, I didn't even want this. I wanted me and Miley to have our baby back. Miley knelt on the ground in front of the gold plaque set in cement and looked back at me. I moved over to her silently and knelt next to her. Our son. Miley produced a little shovel out of seemingly nowhere and began to dig a little hole in the ground in front of the plaque. Her hands were shaking, and she could barely hold the shovel so I took it out of her hands and started to dig the hole for her. I made the hole as neat as possible, and not too deep, just in case Miley should ever want them back.

"Why?" Miley whimpered, opening the intricate wooden box. There was the sonogram picture, the DVD and the little blue hat. She pulled out the picture and one of her tears fell on the black and white before she quickly whiped it away, not wanting to stain it.

"I don't know." I whispered in reply.

"I love him." Miley sobbed and my heart constricted again. I eased the picture out of her hands and looked at it. I could just make out our son in the black and white shapes. I brought the picture up and kissed it softly, feeling my own tears escape my control.

"I love you, Robert." I whispered, feeling choked up and Miley sobbed again. I let Miley have the picture back and she kissed it too, holding it to her lips and crying. Minutes later all three items. All we had of our son. Was in the box again and it was locked securely before Miley eased it into the hole.

"Why couldn't God have waited until he was born and taken me instead?" Miley asked as she stared at the box. "He was our son." She picked up a handful of dirt and looked closed her eyes as she held it over the box and slowly let it fall, trickling from her fingers and hitting the box with little sprinking and thuds.

We both slowly filled the hole back in until there was a tiny mound in front of the plaque and I patted it down softly. Miley leaned forward and traced our sons name engraved in the gold. She was crying, and I didn't know what to do because I felt the same. I just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. I wanted it to be me instead of our son.

"No!" Miley said suddenly, sitting up and scratching at the freshly laid dirt. "No. Get him out. Get him out now." She demanded hysterically. I closed my eyes and shook my head before holding Miley around the waist and I slowly dragged her away despite her struggles. "No. No. Please?" She begged, reaching for him. "No, please. Get him out of there."

"Miley." I whispered, pained. "He needs to rest, Miley."

"No." Miley screamed, fighting against me, and it took all my physical strength not to let her go. It didn't take mental strength because I didn't have any to use. "No, please, get him out of there. I need him. I need him. Let me go, I need him."

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View... Friday, December 1, 2010_

Glory Baby!

Chris downloaded it because he said it was supposed to help with the pain. All it did was remind me that I didn't have my baby. That I would never have my baby. I hated the song... But, I couldn't turn it off. It was well after midnight now, but I couldn't sleep. Because if I closed my eyes then I would see the innocent face of my baby who would never get breathe, whose heart would never beat again.

I didn't care who heard. I was playing Glory Baby loud enough to drown out the sounds of the rest of the house. And I had my laptop in front of me, on a continous loop as well. The DVD. All I had left of my little baby son. The rest of him was in the ground. But, I ripped the DVD to the computer so I could at least keep part of him. His strong little heartbeat filled the room even louder than the song. How could it have been so strong just two weeks ago and then...? What did I do wrong? How did I kill my little boy?

I looked around; I was as alone as I felt. Jacob couldn't even stand to be around me when I killed our son. I grabbed my I-Pod and computer and crept outside. To my son. I laid down and traced my fingers over the delicate letters of his name. _Robert William Black_. My little boy.

"I love you, Robert." I whimpered, curling in on myself and starting to cry again. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, I love you." I was vaguely aware of someone moving around me, but I didn't care. I only cared about my baby boy, and my Jacob. Except I didn't have my baby anymore... And my Jacob felt almost as bad as I did.

I looked up when someone moved the computer from my line of vission. I couldn't see my Babies ultrasound anymore. But, it was Jacob. He slowly closed the computer and I whimpered and cried some more when my sons heartbeat disapeared. Jacob laid down opposite me. He was crying too. He reached over and held my hand gently over our sons plaque. That's how I fell asleep. Holding Jacob's hand over our sons 'grave' and crying. And when I woke up again Jacob wasn't opposite me, but I could feel him holding me from behind.

I could hear crying inside the house. I grabbed my I-Pod and turned the volume up as loud as it could go before turning Glory Baby on and drowning out the sounds. My Baby would never cry...

_We miss you everyday  
Miss you in every way  
But we know there's a day  
When we will hold you, we will hold you  
And you'll kiss our tears away  
When we're home to stay  
We can't wait for the day  
When we will see you, we will see you  
But baby let sweet Jesus hold you  
'Til mom and dad can hold you  
You'll just have heaven before we do  
You'll just have heaven before we do_

It helped a little, I guess. Minisculely. To know that Robert William was in Heaven now, where nothing could ever hurt him ever again. Where he was safe from me. He was with my parents, and Jacob's Mom and Jesus and God. He was safe. I couldn't hurt him there. I couldn't do whatever I did and hurt him more. It didn't matter what anyone said. I kne wit was my fault. I was the one, the **only** one, who could look after him in my womb. He was a part of me, and it was up to me to keep him safe and healthy, but I did something wrong. I did something wrong. I failed my baby, I didn't keep him safe and healthy and it's my fault that he...

* * *

**Again; sorry!**

**And, yeah, I know there's always a bunch of drama and crap, but I am working on it. I really don't know where it all comes from, I just start writing and the bad stuff happens, it's the good stuff that's harder for me to write usually... I don't know why, I guess that's just the way I am. But, I am working on it. And I swear after this drama there will be minimum Miley drama/pity in the future. It's my promise.  
Would anyone believe me if I said that when I started writing this I didn't even think it was going to make it to 25 chapter. I had a start, a very blurry idea of the middle, and an end all planned out... Guess that worked well for me, huh?**

**I know it's late, but I swear I meant to do it in chapter 6: Did anyone notice the the little part of chapter 6 with a star * beside it? I meant it to be a joke, but then I forgot about it. Anywho, the part is 'MY Little Kitchen'... Can anyone guess what it's from? I'll give you a hint; 'Bris-Vegas'. :P**

**My new obsession (for tonight anyway, it'll change by morning) is Waiting Outside The Lines by Greyson Chance. There was a preview of it on Ellen today and I thought it sounded like a good song so I downloaded it. He's really good. Especially for a 13-year-old... And I gotta say I prefer him a Hell of a lot more than justin bieber. I also like his cover of Fire, I forgot who sang the orriginal, but it's a good song. You should look them up.**

**Thank-you for all the reviews :)  
Pity it took something depressing to get them :(**

**PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN? MORE! MORE! MORE! MORE! MORE! (Kinda hopped up on cordial right now)**

**You know what? I decided I'm moving to the Northern Hemisphere! I love Christmas, and I love winter, it's logical. I may have been born in the summer, but I've always loved the winter. And winter and Christmas go together. When you think of Christmas you think snow and cold, not boiling hot and sweating yourself into a puddle on the floor because it's too hot to get up and do anything. I'm even considering devoiding my 'no swimming in the ocean' rule 'cause it's so damn hot right now.**

**REAVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**XOXO  
Miley-Girl**


	9. Chapter 9

______

____

__

**Warning:  
I kinda hate this chapter. I just think it could have been a million times better, but I'm just not good at writing fight scenes.**

* * *

_**CHAPTER NINE**_

__

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View... Saturday, December 25, 2010_

****

"Just kill the God damned bastards." I muttered by way of pep talk/instructions. The fight with the Volturi was today. Together with the Cullens, and all their leech friends, and Paige's little lover in the Volturri we had fifty-six on our side.

And something was wrong with Miley. She'd been understandably depressed for the last month. She'd barely spoken, barely left our room unless it was to go outside to Robert William's grave, barely eaten... And I could hardly tell her what to do because I didn't know myself. I wanted to die. I felt horrible inside. My heart ached painfully. And I'd only been eating when it was all but forced into my mouth.

But, I had woken up this morning, outside where Miley and I spent most nights with Robert William. And Miley wasn't there like when I fell asleep. When I went inside I found Miley alright. She was int he kitchen... Making Loco Hot Cocoa... And singing Christmas Carols under her breath. The whole pack was there, watching her with weirded out/worried expressions, not knowing what to do.

"Miley?" I remember asking, feeling worried and a little scared.

"Hi, Jay." Jay, she hadn't called me that in a month.

"She's been like this all morning." Rachel shook her head when I asked what was going on. "She just came in said it was the dawn of a new day, and then... That happened."

"Miley?" I tried again and when she turned to me I could see it in her eyes.

"Please, Jacob?" She begged, dropping the act and I was in front of her instantly. "Please? I already lost our son... And there's gonna be vampires here today to try and hurt what's left of my family. I can't let them take all I have left so, just please let me get through one day without crying?" I reached for her, but she stepped away, her eyes wet and begging. "Just please let me pretend, just for one day, to save what's left of my family? I can't do it alone, Jacob?"

"Anything to stop the pain." I agreed. I couldn't not agree. I wanted the pain to stop too.

And now it was time to fight. The Volturri were almost here. My Dad, Rachel, Makena and Makenzie were the only ones at home, with... It had been especially hard the last month. Miley and I were trying to grieve - Miley had even taken her tiger form today because she couldn't muster any other emotion to change - and it was so hard because I was supposed to be there for Kyla and J.C. I was supposed to raise them. Because Kyla was my daughter as well. I was supposed to be able to raise one infant whilst mourning for my unborn son with my wife. And I hated myself especially because it hurt to even look at Kyla. It hurt because there was a baby that I had fathered with someone I didn't love and the baby Miley and I made was gone. Paige, who had admitted once that she had never even wanted children in the first place had two babies and me and Miley's was never going to breathe, his heart was never going to beat again, he would never cry like Kyla does, I would never hold him. And I hated myself because everytime I looked at Kyla, my own daughter, I wished that I was looking at my son as well. I love Kyla, of course I love Kyla, but I wanted my son so bad and seeing those babies when I would never see Robert hurt. It hurt my heart so bad.

It hurt Miley too. She could hardly look at Paige for more than a second, she couldn't even stay in the same room as Kyla and J.C. Everytime we heard them cry Miley would turn her I-Pod on and drown out the sounds until she fell asleep. She didn't know it, but she cried in her sleep as well, even in her sleep she couldn't escape the hurt.

The others had tried to help us... I guess that's what they were trying to do. A month after the funeral we'd been woken up to have Rachel take us inside the house and they all had presents and decorations set up for Miley's birthday. There was even a vanilla-honeycomb cake with banana icing. Miley's response had been to turn and walk slowly back to our room and then throw her computer out the window before collapsing in another fit of tears. She had ripped th DVD of Robert's sonagram to her computer. Even though she burried the hard copy she still had part of him, and she played it all the time, listening to his strong heartbeat from only a week before... Luckilly between Brady and Shane they were tech experts and were able to retrieve the video so Miley at least still had that to watch and listen to. I listened to it as well; our sons heartbeat, strong and fast. And I watched the little black and white movements of our son in her womb. Apparently even the mother couldn't feel the babies movements until later, the second trimester I think, but our baby boy was very active, he moved around a lot.

"They're coming." Alice Cullen muttered. I sighed and nodded to the rest of the pack. We were up to twenty-one now, the two that had been in the middle of phasing before had chosen us. Most of the pack were already in wolf form, but it was just Embry, Quil, Jayden and Brady who were human with me, they were trying to make sure I was okay to fight.

Miley, me and the Cullens were at the front. The other vampires were lining along the trees, just out of the shadows, and the pack was in formation behind us - even Brady and Matthew - with Chris at the front as Beta. Miley was blocking everyone out of her mind and staring straight ahead, though I suspected she wasn't actually seeing anything. I moved ever so slightly so that our paws were touching, trying to both support her and get some support. We couldn't get through this without each other.

I stiffened when I smelt even more bloodsucker than there were already here in the air. They were moving towards fast. Paige was up front with the Cullens, there was no way Jason would not see her. I moved into a sitting position and Miley twitched next to me when the Volturri advanced. They were like this one big black block, and then when it got to the clearing it seemed to open out like a dark little flower. The more they fanned out the darker the ccolors of the robes got, from a sort of smokey grey on the outside to the deepest of blacks in the very middle. There were three male leeches in the middle, all with transparent marble skin and the brightest, reddest eyes I had ever seen. And I'd faced newborns that fed on humans.

Miley twitched again and laid down at my feet, across my bath so we were as close as possible. I whined and nuzzled my canine head against her feline one when I smelt her tears start again. She moved her head to look at me as the Volturri settled across the other side of the feild. Miley lifted her head and nuzzled me back, hesitantly licking my face a little.

"The redcoats are coming, the redcoats are coming." One of the bloodsuckers on our side muttered to himself and then chuckled.

"They did come." Another vamp whispered.

"The wives." A third leech hissed back. "The entire guard. All of them together. It's well we didn't try Volterra." There was one vampire who looked out of place, hovering between our side and thiers, but she definately came from them. She must have been the one who squeeled on Renesmee, and called her some sort of 'Immortal Child' or whatever that was hated even by vampires.

"Alistair was right." Edward murmured lowly and I felt a growl errupt through me. Carlisle glance at Edward questioningly.

"Alistair was right?" Another female bloodsucker asked, I recognized her vaguely... She was at Bella's wedding. It seemed so long ago now. Miley was pregnant even then...

"They - Caius and Aro - come to destroy and acquire." Edward breathed. Like Hell. I didn't care about the bloodsuckers, but no way in Hell was I going to let them destroy what was left of my family. "They have many layers of strategy already in place. If Irina's accusation had somehow proven to be false, they were commited to find another reason to take offense. But, they can see Renesmee now, so they are perfectly sanguine about their course. We could still attempt to defend against their other contrived charges, but first they have to stop, to hear the truth about Renesmee." Edward explained even lower than before. "Which they have no intention of doing."

I growled menacingly. If they wanted a fight they were going to get one, and it would be their last. The Volturri froze, all perfectly statue still, about a hundred yards from us. We were in a face off until someone decided to speak, to defend Renesmee. And they we were going to kill the bastards and make sure there was no chance of them ever coming for my family ever again.

I looked at the vampires. I could see Jason - Paige couldn't help but gasp at the sight of him - standing somehwere between smokey grey and blackest of blacks. I knew the three black ones in the very centre were the Volturri, the main ones to take out. Take out them and the others would be a piece of cake. Some of the outer greys looked shocked when they saw us. There was over fifty of us, and only thirty-three of them. But, they didn't look shocked at the nnumbers because there was ten to fifteen other vampires, not part of their little guard. They were the angry mob that was vital to all royal fights, there to cheer them on... Maybe they should be wearing skimpy little outfits and dancing around. No, the Volturri guard - and even two of the Volturri - looked shocked at us: The pack. Nineteen wolves taller than them, bigger than the biggest bears. One hawk - Chris had decided to show off his new form and was standing at the head of the pack behind us in his black and white hawk form, almost as big as Miley's, he was ready to take off at any time. I'd told him that if - by some off chance - it looked like we were going to lose, not to argue, but to get Miley out of there. Miley was my priority. If it looked like something was going wrong Chris was to take Miley and get her out of there and to safety, no matter how much she struggled.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked, low and anxious at the Volturri's statue state.

"They're not sure how to proceed. They're weighing options, choosing key targets - me, of course, you, Eleazar, Tanya. Marcus is reading the strength of our ties to each other, looking for weak points. The Romanians' presence irritates them. They're worried about the faces they do not recognise - Zafrina and Senna in particular - and the pack, naturally. They've never been outnumbered before. That's what stopped them."

"Outnumbered?" The female that spoke before, from the wedding, whispered incrediously. If they included their little cheerleaders we were about even.

"They don't count their witnesses," Edward bretahed. "They are nonentities, meaningless to the gugard. Aro just enjoys an audience."

"Should I speak?" Carlisle asked, I really didn't care about speaking, we were going to kill them anyways.

"Jason?" Paige whispered, staring at the Volturi guard. She stepped forward a little, showtime. All Paige needed to do was do her little begging thing and he'd cave and then the fight would begin. She took away Carlisle's option to speak, good thing, I wasn't really in the mood to hang around these bloodsuckers any longer than neccessary. Paige even turned on the waterworks "Please, Jason? Don't do this, this is my son and daughter." Paige begged and both Miley and I winced when she mentioned J.C. Paige was protecting her son now, the Volturri would no doubt go after him and Kyla if they had the chance as well. But, me and Miley's son would never live. Paige was fighting for her son to live whilst ours never would. "His name is Jayce Carson, after you, Jason. Because I love you."

"I'm sorry." Jason cleared his throat and Paige gasped, stumbling back a couple of steps as if he'd struck her physically. It was a good show, but I guess when you've been around for a century you learn to be a good actor. Jesus, even when we're trying to kill a bunch of self-superior sparklers we can't escape it. Miley whimpere and I nuzzled her again comfortingly. We only had each other to get through this.

"Jason." Paige's bottom lip quivered like she was going to cry. "Please?"

"I'm tired of this drought." Jason said quietly. Boy he caved fast. But, I guess if I had left Miley for thirty-five years I would even need her to speak for me to beg for her to forgive me and take me back. Miley had tried to disance herself from me in September, but our bond was so strong she couldn't even stand a week away, and we were still around each other every day for several hours. "It's been too many days." That was the trigger, everything burst into action after that.

Paige moved first, we all knew that from J.C's vission, launching herself at Jason and the Volturi. The pack burst after her, attacking the Volturi at the same time as they attacked us. The other vampires attacked as well, except Bella stayed back, holding Renesmee protectively. I longed to tell her to give the kid to Miley so Miley would have a reason to run to safety, but that would hurt Miley too much. Being around all these babies, it hurt us both too much.

"Merry f***ing Christmas!" I looked over to see Miley had phased back to human and had jumped on one of the Volturri. One of the actual Volturri and not a guard. It was the middle one with the bleach blonde hair and crazy red eyes. She was pissed off. More angry than I'd ever seen her. She was taking her anger of the past month out on them. I burst as well, shooting like a bullett at the seven guards who ran after Miley when she tore off the Volturri's head, her eyes dark with anger and bloodlust. I hit them like a bowling ball and almost got a strike except the last one swerved and got away, going after Miley again whilst the others recovered.

Bella had started a fire behind us and there were already both guards and sparkling cheerleaders burning in pieces in the flames, sending up pungent puffs of smoke with each new vampire body part added. The cheerleaders were the easiest. The pack didn't have any trouble with them at all, not even a scratch to one of them. And the vamps on our side went after the guards with the darker robes. I couldn't stop a surge of pride when Brady and Matthew teamed up together to take down the light greys with a bowling ball and behead routine.

**LEAVE THE VOLTURRI AND THEIR WIVES!** Miley's thoughts yelled to everyone in a commanding voice that meant no-one would argue, I doubt even the vampires would argue. The wives had two giant vampire bodyguards each and I growled, going for the biggest after he knocked back one of the vampire. Quil, Tristen, Jayden, and two vampires went after the same guard at the same time and he didn't sand a chance as he knocked away the vampires with both arms, and body slammed Quil back, giving me the opportunity to clench my teeth around his head and rip off as Jayden and Tristen each took an arm and chunk out of his side. There was about two dozen headless vampires wandering around because it didn't take long to figure out that you only needed to burn the head to eliminate the whole vampire.

Thousands of years of fighting and training together didn't stand a chance against us. We had pure rage, two telepaths, a psychic, and bunch of other abilities, and Bella had some sort of mental sheild that she'd been learning to expand so that the ones with the mental pain - like the little blonde that got into peoples minds and made them think they were in excruciating pain - couldn't hurt us. I heard a pained yelp, and it barely registered that Embry had been knocked back and got a hit to the head, before one of the Volturri came at me from behind. Then everything stopped.

All the vampires froze.

Something wasn't right. I spun around, looking for the source of whatever was going on. Miley. Miley had somehow gotten away from the fight and was sitting in the middle of the feild, her long black and white striped tail was swishing around lazily. Her ears twitched a little when I started to move towards to her.

______

_Miley? _

I thought softly, trying not to startle her out of the trance she seemed to be in. I padded around her, her now-dull grey eyes were closed and her nose twitched every time the breeze shifted, blowing vampire stench towards us. Miley furrowed her feline brow and suddenly all the vampires sprang into action and formed a perfect straight line in front of the fire_____.___

_Holy sh!t. _

Jayden thought, watching with wide eyes just like the rest of us.

**Quick...** Miley thought, sounding strained. **Can't... Hold...** Chris sprang foward first, tearing the head off the vampire at the front of the line and tossing it into the fire. The rest of the pack seemed to catch on after that and followed suite, beheading as many vampires as they could whilst I circled Miley protectively in case anything should happen. **Now...**

Miley warned before she collapsed and her hold broke, sending the newly released bloodsuckers into a frenzy.

__________

_Chris!_ I commanded and he launched forward, changing back into his hawk form and flying over to Miley and me. He picked Miley up in his tallons and started to fly away whilst the rest of us dealt with the left over leeches.

It was sad how easy it was for us to destroy them, they were supposedly the strongest, meanest, worst vampires in history... And a pack of untrained shapeshifters, and random vampires could overpower them? What happened to all their so-called abilities? We'd gotten a major advantage when Miley did her telepathy thing, so the rest were done for in less than ten minutes, leaving only three Volturri and the two wives.

**Heads up, Miley's being stubborn again.** Chris informed as the pack and the Cullens rounded the five remaining offensive vampires into a neat little package. I looked up and saw Chris high in the sky and circling down. But, Miley wasn't there.

**Listen up, Bitches.** Miley growled, sprinting into the feild again, faster than I had ever seen her run. She was still in her tiger form. She still couldn't get any other form. **You don't just get to come onto our land with intent to kill my family and expect to live.** The Volturri didn't seem at all bothered by anything that was happening. I wanted nothing more than to murder those sick sons of bitches. It was their fault. It had to be.

Everything had been fine. Robert was perfectly safe and healthy until we found out about them. After we found out when they were coming it hadn't been long until... Miley was too stressed because of them. They are the ones that killed our baby. They murdered our son. Our Robert.

**Bella!** Miley thought and Bella stood up, still protecting Renesmee. **Come here, show them Renesmee. They can't deny the blood that runs through her veins.** Bella moved slowly, watching for any miniscule kind of movement from the Volturri. She looked at Edward for a second, he nodded and Bella proceeded. **You bastards have been living with a hybrid for thirty-five years, so you can't deny their existence. You see Renesmee. You see the blood in her veins... You... You hear her-her heartbeat...** Miley thought, choking up, she couldn't help but think about Robert. Renesmee's heart was beating when our sons wasn't. Everywhere we went, everything we did, we couldn't escape the pain, no matter what. **APOLOGISE!** Miley demanded and I winced at the venom in her thoughts.

"You are overpowered and these shapeshifters will not let you leave this feild alive. I suggest you do what she says." Edward advised and I growled. I wanted these bastards to die in the most painful way possible. They're the reason for Robert...

"Apologies." The blonde one bowed his head and I growled. "Our pursual of your precious Renesmee was wrongly informed."

**Leave **_**his**_** head!** Miley thought darkly, turning away.

* * *

**Okay, so like I said before, I hate this chapter!**

**CHRISTMAS IS IN 7 DAYS!~!~!  
mY 18TH BIRTHDAY IS IN 17 DAYS!~!~!**

**Watching Back To The Future II right now... My brother is a huge Michale J. Fox nut.**

**REVIEW!~!~! Pwetty Pwease?**

**CAROLS IN THE DOMAIN is on tonight! Eep! I watch it every year. I watch every single Christmas Carols every year... Except once three years ago when I accidentally fell asleep during one of the first songs by Ricki-Lee and woke up during the grand finale.**

**XOXO  
Miley-Girl**

**P.S: I don't know what th Hell is wrong with the itlaics, but it won't go back normal. Sorry.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**CHAPTER TEN**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View... Friday, December 31, 2010_

This time a year ago Jacob proposed to me, and I thought everything was absolutely perfect.

Now, Jacob and I are married, and our baby Robert would never be born.

In the middle of the month I had called the record company and told them I'd do the world tour. I'd do anything. Anything to get rid of the pain of not having Robert. I'd arranged for the tour to start as soon as possible. The company decided New Years day. Jacob knew, he also knew nothing could stop it. The whole pack knew as well. And everyone knew why. Because I needed to escape, to stop the pain somehow.

The tour would officially start tomorrow night in L.A. Jacob was coming with me. And so were Paige, Kyla and J.C. I wanted to escape, and I hated myself because I couldn't even look at Paige. I could even stand to be in the same room as Kyla and/or J.C. I don't know how I was going to survive five months on a crammed tour bus with them. Jacob and I had a tutor for school as well. And the rest of the pack would be coming on some stops in the U.S, and everyone would be going to Europe... I don't know how that consisted as a world tour since it was only two continents, but that's what the record company said. And they also wanted a new CD which would come out at the end of the tour and I'd perfomr songs from it during the concerts.

It all sounded very distracting.

But, it still hurt so bad. The pain still felt like it was too much.

Luckilly I didn't have to write any songs because I had a ton from the happier times... From before... From before my birthday. Then the company just chose the ones they liked the best. I hated them. I hate all the songs I wrote before now. I mostly only listened to Glory Baby now... Sometimes Angel by Beverley Mitchell, sometimes Wait by Sarah McLachlan... But, mainly Glory Baby. It wasn't that it was my favourite song, I just couldn't seem to switch it off.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jacob asked softly, sitting next to me. We were at a bon fire party, just like last year, except I was depressed. Last year I was happy and excited, and Jacob proposed and it made the perfect end to a not-so-great year. "They'd understand if-" He started, but I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"No." I stopped him before he could finish. "I'm not telling them... Robert was _ours_, Jacob." I gasped, I thought the stabbing pain had faded to a heartbreaking thud. It hadn't. It still stabbed at my heart with a sharp icy dagger. "I need to be distracted. Please?"

"Okay." Jacob whispered, relenting, and I sighed.

"I love you, Jacob." I breathed. We didn't seem to be saying it much. I was afraid he might think I didn't because I'd been so closed off since November. I needed him to know, he was the only one who knew how I felt, and he was my whole world, he needed to know that I love him. "You're my whole world, Jay, I love you."

"I love you too, Miley." Jacob smiled a little sadly, pulling me over so I was in his lap. It felt like forever since we held each other like this. Not since right before Robert... That's when I got the idea. Jacob was happy when I was pregnant, we were both so happy when I was pregnant. Despite everything that was happening around us we still managed to be happy.

"Make love with me?" I whispered before I could stop myself. I wanted it. I would never forget Robert, he would always be my baby boy, my son. But, if I was pregnant again then Jacob and I would be happy, it would stop hurting so much.

"Mile..." Jacob looked up, his eyes dark and nervous. The firelight danced across his dark skin, making him glow beautifully.

"Please?" I begged, moving my hand to rest over his heart. "We only have one night left... You're the only one I want to spend it with. You and me, alone. I don't want anyone else there. I just want us to have one night like before." I should have felt guilty lying to him... Well, I wasn't really lying 'cause I did want that; I did want us to be alone and have a night together like we did before. But, I also wanted to be pregnant again, because if I was pregnant then everything would be good again.

"You and me, Miles, for always and eternity." Jacob murmured, kissing me softly. It wasn't our first kiss in a month, but it was the first one that wasn't sad and an attenpt at comfort.

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View... Saturday, January 1, 2011_

I sighed and sat up in bed, looking down at Miley. Even in her sleep her naked body curled in on itself, her arms covering her stomach, protecting what wasn't there anymore.

Everything was changing today. Miley had told the company that she'd do the worldwide tour, and that she wanted it to start as soon as possible. New Years Day was apparently possible. They'd managed to arrange an entire U.S tour in the just over two weeks since she'd had Vita tell them her decision. They'd started the band and dancer rehearsals the very next day, but Miley hadn't gone. They had almost threatened to sue when Miley didn't turn up to rehearsals, but she just told them to 'bring it'. Besides, I mean, what did Miley need to rehearse? She knew the songs, and all she really needed to do was do whatever dancing _she_ wanted and sing. It was her show, she could do whatever she wanted.

"Miles." I whispered softly, brushing a piece of hair away from her face. She sucked her thumb. She only sucked her thumb when she felt guilty, and she'd been sucking her thumb ever since her birthday. Her birthday. It was painful and evil enough that we lost Robert, but it happened on Miley's birthday too... She'd never be able to look at that day the same again. Her sixteenth it was hard because it was the first one with her family, and then her seventeenth... Robert William... I blamed the bloodsuckers and that bastard '_uncle_', and the God damned paparazzi. They put her under so much stress. She shouldn't have been under stress, but they forced it on her. They forced so much pressure and stress on her, and no matter how much I tried to stop it, to protect her, it still got through until she was under too much stress and... It was those bastards that took our Robert away... It's their fault we both hurt so much... It's their fault it hurt to even look at my daughter.

Kyla and J.C... I don't know how Miley would be able to live with Paige, Kyla and J.C in such close proximities when the pain was still so fresh. But, I know she did it for me and Ky. So I could be with my daughter and so she wouldn't have to be without her Dad... But, now with Jason as well... I don't know what was up with Jason and Paige, but he'd probably have to be around as well.

As it turned out Jason didn't exactly leave Paige of his own choice. Apparently the Volturri had found out he had an ability and had threatened to hurt his fragile little human girlfriend if he didn't go with them. They didn't know she was half and half like him until the end, Jason said he just wanted to protect her from them... Not that it did much good. The Volturri were dead now.

Miley had told them to leave the blonde ones head unburnt - which also meant he was technically still alive - and then given it to Jasper for the next time him and Alice went around with a message, telling the rest of the bloodsuckers not to mess with us or we'd kill their murderous sparkling asses. And the rest of the bloodsuckers had left as quickly as came, but the damage was done.

Five more kids had been infected. **Five**.

And two of them were Makena and Makenzie. Those two innocent little twelve-year-olds. Matthews triplets. There was no hope in hiding it from their parents now; not only was their son a shapeshifter and had their daughters been imprinted on, but now their daughters were also changing into overgrown wolves. The Wyatts were none too happy to find out the legends of their family history were true and had revealed itself in their three twelve-year-old kids. The other three were 12-year-old Jai, 13-year-old Orion, and 16-year-old Caleb. Makena and Makenzie had already aligned themselves with our pack because of Matthew, Seth and Brady. And the others were undecided, but it looked like the other two were with us as well. I guess they figured they'd go with the numbers and join the bigger pack or something. I don't know. And even though it might sound heartless, I didn't care. I cared about Miley, and Kyla and J.C. And Robert.

"Mi's." I tried again, I knew we had to leave soon because we had to be L.A and do the soundcheck and stuff. And Miley would do her first rehearsal before the first show of the tour tonight. "Come on, Miles." I leaned down and kissed her softly on the corner of her mouth. Miley whimpered in her sleep and the hand on her stomach found my hand and held on.

"Wobert..." She cried, a couple of tears slipping from her closed eyes. "Wobert... So sowwy..."

"Shh... Miles." I gently tugged her thumb out of her mouth. "It's not your fault." I moved her slowly and softly so she was in my lap and I was holding her tightly to me. "It's not your fault, Miley." I repeated, closing my eyes and resting my head on top of hers. "It's those bastards that did it to you. It's not your fault." I wiped her tears away and kissed the top of her head.

"Jake, Miley, wake up, we've got to leave soon." Paige called, knocking on our bedroom door before opening it a little. I pulled the blankets up to cover Miley's naked body, and kept stroking her hair softly. She was struggling against me on instinct to suck her thumb, but I wouldn't let her, I wouldn't let her feel guilty for something that wasn't her fault.

"Thanks, Paige." I sighed, and she paused at the door.

"How are you guys doing?" She asked softly.

"I don't know." I shook my head. Miley whimpered a little, and tried to get her thumb up to her mouth again, but I was holding her arms down so she couldn't. "We'll be out soon." I muttered, looking down. "How are Ky and J.C?" I asked, I readjusted the blankets so it covered Miley better. "I miss them."

"They miss you too." Paige smiled sadly. "I think they're excited about being so close to you guys for so long... Even though they can't really understand, I think they get that you're gonna be around more." She said and I felt guilty. I hadn't been around for Kyla and J.C much. And when I was I wasn't exactly the best to be around. But, hopefully this tour would be good for all of us in some way or another.

"What's happening with Jason?" I asked, just to change the subject. Paige's face darkened a little, but she tried to cover it up.

"It's complicated." She shrugged simply before sighing. "You should wake Miley." She reminded me before leaving.

"Miles." I whispered, brushing her hair back and kissing her forehead. "Miley, wake up, Sweets."

"Wobert..." Miley whimpered in response.

"I love Robert too, Miley,/" I murmured, squeezing my eyes shut and trying to stop the tears. Every time I thought about Robert or he was mentioned I felt like someone was forcing an icy dagger into my heart. "So much... But, you have to wake up... We'll get through the pain... Together." Miley gripped my arms tightly, her nails almost digging in, but I didn't care. "Wake up, Miley." I whispered in her ear. "Come on, MiMi, wake up, Sweetie." I felt Miley's breathing change and she stiffened for a second before burrying herself in my arms. "Miles, wake up." I tried again, louder now. I didn't want to wake her, but we had to go.

"I don' wanna." Miley whined and I sighed.

"Come on, Mi's, tour starts today." I prompted and she whined again. "You need to go to rehearsal."

"I change my mind, I don't care about getting rid of the pain, I just wanna stay here with Robert." Miley shook her head and I closed my eyes - again - and counted to five.

"We have to go, Miley." I murmured, running a hand through her hair comfortingly. I didn't want to say the next part. I hurt. It hurt my heart. "Robert... Robert would want you to go." I forced out from between my lips and Miley froze. I took a deep breath. "Robert would want you to go, and make him proud. Make our son proud, Miles."

"Don't say that." Miley muttered, her voice cold and emotionless as she wriggled out of my arms. "Just... Just don't say things like that, Jacob." I got out of bed and pulled a clean pair of boxers on before going around to where Miley was sitting on the other side of the bed, just staring. She was staring out the window blankly.

"Miley, I'm-" I started, but she snapped back to reality.

"You can't say things like that, Jacob." Miley burst suddenly and I winced. "You just can't... You don't know what Robert would. None of us do. None of us will ever know anything Robert would have wanted." Her face crumbled into a look of agony. My heart constricted painfully and the icy dagger twisted. "No-one will ever know what our son wanted, Jacob, because I killed him. I killed Robert."

"No." I shook my head, kneeling in front of her when she looked down. "No, Miley, no, it's not your fault."

"Yes, it is, Jacob, I was the one who was supposed to hold him, and look after him, and keep him safe and healthy, and I failed. I failed. And now Robert is gone. Robert is gone because of me." Miley turned and reached for Beary as her eyes filled with tears again.

"No, Miley!" I grabbed Beary away and tossed him to the end of the bed before gently moving her face so she had to look at me. "No, Miley, it isn't your fault." She scoffed, and my heart ached even more when tears fell from her beautiful storm grey eyes again. "It was those God damned bloodsucking leeches, and that asshole pedophile, and the paparazzi who wouldn't leave you alone, and Ryan _f***ing_ Atlas." Miley looked at me doubtfully and I sighed.  
"They're the ones whose fault it is. They wouldn't leave you alone, they stalked you and threatened you. It's their fault, Miley, they stressed you out too much for it to be healthy for either of you. They're the ones that-that **killed** Robert. Not you, Miley. Never you."

"But, I was supposed to keep him safe and protected, and I didn't." Miley argued feely, avoiding my eyes as best she could.

"Miley, listen to me." I ordered softly. "Miley, it wasn't your fault. I don't blame you, I will never blame you. It was not your fault in any way. And you shouldn't let yourself think it was." Miley's bottom lip trembled. I gently pulled her off the bed and into my arms. "Understand? It wasn't your fault in any way what-so-ever." Miley sobbed into my shoulder as I held her tightly and tried to fight off my own tears. I wasn't succeeding. "Say it, Miles, you have to say it. You have to _know_ it." I pulled back and looked her straight in her eyes.

"I-I..." Miley shook her head. "I can't."

"You can, Miley Ray. It wasn't your fault, and you need to know that." I urged desperately. I already lost Robert, and I'd barely seen Kyla J.C in the last month. The one person I'd been with was Miley and I couldn't let her blame herself. If it felt for her like it did for me then it was hurting her enough - and I knew it hurt her worse because she was the one who was closest to him. "Please? I need to know that you know that it's not your fault."

"It-it." Miley sighed, trying again. "It's... _Not_?... My fault?" She somehow made it sound like a question and I pulled her back to me.

"Don't ever think like that again, Miley." I breathed, kissing all over her neck and shoulder comfortingly.

"Make love with me?" Miley asked softly a couple of minutes later.

"I don't-" I started nervously, Miley had cried last night when we were together. I didn't want her to cry anymore.

"You don't find me attractive?" Miley cut me off, looking down for a second before pushing me away lightly.

"No, Miley, I do." I said quickly, I couldn't believe she'd actually think that. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever had the fortune to have laid my eyes on. "I swear I do. You're absolutely gorgeous."

"Then why not?" Miley demanded, she sat on the bed in front of me, still fully naked. "Why won't you sleep with me then? I'm the same as before." I couldn't tear my eyes away as she trailed a hand over the side of her left breast, down her stomach, and between her legs. "You liked it before... You _loved_ it before." She bit her bottom lip as her fingers dipped down and I watched intently as two of them disapeared between her lips with a soft moan.

"I-I-I..." I stuttered, feeling hypnotized when Miley slipped her finger out. I willingly part my lips when Miley held her finger to them, her fragrant juices intoxicating me.

"I'm gonna fix it, Jay." Miley whispered, and through the haze I felt confused. "It's gonna be like before... I just need to get pregnant again."

* * *

**NO!  
Miley is not pregnant. Nor will she be for a long time.**

**UPDATE!  
I think this story isactually going to end at 25 chapters as opposed to 50 like all the others. I don't know why, it just _feels_ like the right place to end it. I'm currently writing chapter 22, and it's been really hard to write lately, barely a chapter in three days. And I don't want to just drag it on and on and on, so I think where I've written it to would be a good place to stop once I finish it.  
And even though I haven't finished writing this one yet, I've already started on an outline of a couple of 'mini' stories set after it; the one I'm currently working on (just started it today) is set 5 years in the future when Miley 22 and Jacob is 23, on their 6th wedding anniversary. The thing is though, that I don't know what to do with Kyla and J.C... Okay that doesn't sound right. I mean... The whole Paige/Jacob/Miley/Jason/Ryan thing is really complicated... They obviously call Paige 'Mommy', and Kyla would call Jacob 'Daddy'... But, what do they call Miley, and Jason, and who does J.C call 'Daddy'? HELP ME?  
That one, I'm think will only be a short one, just catching everyone up on what happened in the 5 years.  
Then another set another 5 years later (so 10 years from now) will be a little longer and feature Kyla and J.C as almost 11-year-olds (opens up a Harry Potter crossover possiblity (I'm guilty of being a serial crossover-er. Sometimes I Just don't know when to stop)) and Miley and Jacobs oldest kids would be almost 9. I don't know weather to give Paige and Jason any kids of their own, what do you think? And a few of the others would have kids as well, obviously.  
And then, I'm thinking a third could be set 15 years after now with the possibility of Kyla - now around 15 - and M & J's kids older kids phasing. Plus the normal hardships of being teenagers, added with vampiricism and the fame of Miley, plus one or two might follow dreams of their own.  
What do you think?  
Anywho, just thought I'd let you know.**

**EEP!~!~!  
According to the current time in Queensland, Australia; 12:04 it is 3 DAYS, 23 HOURS AND 56 MINUTES UNTIL CHRISTMAS!~!~!  
And 13 Days, 23 Hours, and 56 Minutes until my 18th birthday. At which time I will be a legal adult and free tom jump on a plane and try chase Taylor Lautner around the globe :P**

**XOXO  
Miley-Girl**


	11. Chapter 11

_**CHAPTER ELEVEN**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View... Saturday, January 1, 2011_

"What?" I blurted out, feeling shocked. Had I just heard Miley say what I think I just heard Miley say? Miley looked down and fidgeted with her hands in her naked lap nervously.

"Well-well, it's just..." Miley stuttered, suddenly looking insecure again. And like she was going to start crying again. I didn't want her to cry again. "We-we were happy before, when I was pregnant... So-so if I got pregnant again then we could be happy again... And I'd be better this time, I wouldn't let us lose this baby. I swear." She explained and I felt my mouth drop. She thought getting pregnant again would make everything magically better? That it wouldn't hurt anymore? "I don't want to forget about Robert, ever, he's always gonna be my baby boy, for all of eternity... But, we were happy when I was pregnant, Jacob. I just don't want to be so depressed anymore. And I know the pain won't just magically go away, but-but... But... We were happy before..."

"Miley-" I started, not knowing what the Hell I was going to say. She wanted to have sex so she'd get pregnant because... She thought it would make us happy again?

"Hey, guys." Rachel hesitantly opened the door and Miley frowned, her shoulders sinking a little. "Uh... How-how are you feeling?"

"Fine." Miley muttered, looking down and to the side. I sighed and stood up.

"Um... Okay?" Rachel furrowed her brow, "I'll just leave you guys alone then."

"I'm going to shower." Miley mumbled after a couple of silent minutes, still not looking at me.

"Miley-" I tried again, still not sure what to say.

"No, Jacob." Miley cut me off, standing up and grabbing her bathrobe which she wrapped around herself. "You just made it pretty clear that you don't want to have sex with me, so you should just leave me alone if I repulse you that much."

"No, Miley." I ran in front of her, grabbing her shoulders to stop her from moving. "I do-I love you, Miley, and I think you're the most beautiful, gorgeous, sexy woman I have ever laid eyes on." I said desperately, but Miley refused to meet my eyes.

"Then why won't you have sex with me?" Miley demanded and I gulped nervously.

"Miley. I love you. I really do." I said earnestly, mentally pleading for her to listen. "But, I won't have sex with you just so you can get pregnant again. Not right now. Being pregnant again won't just make everything perfect again, we need to grieve for Robert." Miley winced at his name. "Just give it time, Miley, I'm nnot saying time will make everything better, but the pain will fade. We'll always have him with us, but the pain will fade eventually. Getting pregnant right now is not the way to stop the pain."

"What would you know?" Miley snapped, suddenly looking up and into my eyes and I could see the hurt and desperation mixed with anger in the stormy orbs. "What do you know about how it hurts, huh? You already have Kyla. If you lose one baby you still have Kyla, living and breathing. And I was the one carrying him, he was inside of me, a part of me. You can say how much it hurts you all you want, but it will always hurt me a million times more, and you'll always still have Kyla." Miley yelled and I was speachless. I let Miley go when she forced my hands off of her shoulders and she stalked away, slamming the door behidn her as she left the bedroom and entered the bathroom.

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View... Saturday, January 1, 2011_

I was sitting in the shower with the icy cold water blasting over me, washing away my hot tears. The shower felt like the only safe place I could cry. Out there there was always someone trying to comfort me, or talk to me, or get me to talk. And Jacob was out there. I knew I shouldn't have blown up at him, but I couldn't help it. I just wanted to stop the pain and he wouldn't help me. He wouldn't let me stop the pain. And it was all fine for him, he still had Kyla. Kyla was his first baby, Robert was just... Robert was mine. Jacob had Kyla, she would always be his first, but Robert would always be mine. He was my first baby, he was my son, he was mine. Even when we lost Robert Jacob still had Kyla. And I was still empty.

And now I was going to spend the next five months in close proximity to Jacob, Paige, their daughter _together_ and Paige's son. Two babies. Neither of them mine. Neither of them Robert. It hurt. I didn't know how I was going to survive it, it hurt too bad. And Jacob wouldn't let me make it stop hurting. I wasn't naïve, I knew having a baby wouldn't magically take away the pain of not having Robert, but it would be better. I would have my baby, and Jacob and I would be happy again, like we were before. I would always remember Robert, and he would always be my baby, but I **needed** to have a baby, to make it better again.

"Miley?" Jacob's desperate voice drifted through the door and over the sound of the shower raining all over me. "Miley, please?" He begged and I almost felt bad... Okay, that's a lie, I did feel bad. Majorly bad. But, that didn't change the fact that he didn't want to have another baby with me. That he already _did_ have a baby. One that was here, right now, alive. I felt so bad. I loved him so much, and I never ever wanted him to hurt, but he refused to have sex with me, to make a baby with me. I mean, what kind of seventeen-year-old guy refuses to have sex with his wife? If he really thought I was as 'gorgeous' and 'sexy' as he said I was then he would have sex with me.

Oh, my God!

I wasn't those things. That's why he didn't want to be with me. I repulsed him. He tried to do it before, but he couldn't keep up the charade anymore. Why hadn't I seen it before? Why hadn't I seen myself before? My skin was too pale, my bones were showing, my eyes were dark, red and had purple bags under them. What could Jacob possibly find attractive about anything to do with me?

I was ugly!

"Please, Miles, I'm sorry." Jacob continued and I found myself gasping for breath. How had I not realized it before? I slowly switched off the shower, afraid that if I stayed in there the water would turn me into a prune and I'd be even more ugly. I wrapped a towel around me, trying to hide as much of me as possible, as I cursed myself for not taking clothes to the bathroom with me, now I'd have to go out there and Jacob would see me. I carefully opened the door and peaked out, Jacob was still there. "Hey, Beautiful." He murmured and I winced. How could he stand there, and lie so easily like that? "Miley, I'm so sorry about before... I do want to have a baby with you." He said and I looked down, if that was true then why did he say before that he didn't? "I just-I just don't think now is the right time, Miles, not so soon... Not when it still hurts so much for Robert."

"Excuse me." I muttered, feeling choked up. I brushed past Jacob and back into our room.

"Miley!" Jacob called, following after me, but I closed and locked the bedroom door as soon as I was inside. I couldn't let him see me like this. I wanted him to love me, not be repulsed by me. "Miley, please, I'm sorry." I heard him lean against the door and I bit my lip. I didn't want Jacob to feel guilty, it wasn't his fault I was the way I am. "Please?... Please let me in, Miles?" He was using his pleading voice, the one that was just the right amount begging and seduction. I couldn't refuse him when he used that voice so I covered as much of myself as I could with the towel and opened the door.

"Hey." I whispered, looking down, he was wearing the boxers I got him for his last birthday, the glow-in-the-dark ones.

"Miley, please, I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms around me and I inhlaed his perfect scent. How had someone as perfect as him managed to imprint on someone like me? "I do want to have a baby with you, I swear I do, just... Please? Not when it hurts so much? You know it's not the right way." I sniffled and burried myself in him. Why was it that every time I was in his arms I felt beautiful and perfect? I wasn't delussional anymore, I knew I wasn't. As soon as I was out of his touch all the ugliness would come back. "Tell me what you're thinking?" He whispered, leading us over to the bed and sitting with me still in his arms.

"You don't want to have sex with me 'cause I'm ugly." I answered unwillingly, he could always do that to me. He could make me tell secrets I wanted to keep hidden from everyone, and he didn't even know the full power he had over me. "And I feel pretty when you hold me, but when you let go it's gonna go away and you still won't want me."

"Miley!" Jacob shook his head and pulled me back ever so slightly so he could look in my eyes. I longed to look down, away from his intense gaze, but it felt impossible to do. "Miley, believe me when I say you are the absolute most _pretty_, **beautiful**, gorgeous, _sexy_ woman to ever exist." I cringed, that wasn't true, couldn't he see me? "I could get a _**billion**_ testomonies to how absolutely _**perfect**_ you are." He continued and I felt his thumb wipe under my eyes when I started crying. "Mi, you should never ever doubt yourself." Jacob kissed my lips softly and I sighed against him before he let me go and set me on the bed. "Wait here, MiMi." He kissed my forehead before walking over to the desk in the corner and taking something out of the top left drawer. "I meant to give it to you for your birthday, but..." My throat closed up. Robert William...

Jacob came back over and held my left wrist gently as he fiddled with something before letting it go and looking down. It was three charms for my bracelet; a hawk, a tiger, and a snowflake?

"It's because they're all beautiful, like you, and no two are the same, like you. You're completely unique, and absolutely perfect for it." Jacob explained when I traced my fingers over the delicate little wooden snowflake. It was painted white, like the animals on the charms - except they all had black spots like my forms. And the little star on the bracelt was gold, the heart was red, the letters M, R, and S were a brilliant gold-ish-silver-ish-purple-ish color that stood out. "And..." Jacob continued, looking nervous. He had nothing to be nervous about, he was the perfect one out of us. I was the screwed up one, and he was perfect. "I know it's not the same, but I baught this instead of making it." He said, opening a little red jewellery box and I gasped.

"It's beautiful." I breathed, staring wide-eyed as he took it out of the box carefully.

"Not even a millionth as beautiful as you are, Miley." I blushed and looked down. Ten minutes, and he had already made me discard my insecurities completely. Jacob took my hand - my right one this time - and gently slid the ring on my second to last finger. It was a beautiful gold ring with a yin yang symbol made of mother of pearl and onyx on the top surrounded by little diamons all around, and tiny heart-shaped diamonds starting down the band. "It's-it's so you'll never ever forget that we are... We complete each other, we need each other to become a whole, otherwise we're just different weird little shapes. But, when we're put together we're a perfect circle and so beautiful... We need each other, and I wanted you to always have something to remind you of that in case you felt like you did in September again."

"It's beautiful." I launched myself at Jacob and wrapped myself around him, not even caring anymore. He always made me feel beautiful, even if I wasn't. "It's perfect." I found myself crying again, but I wasn't quite sure why this time. "I do need you, Jacob, so much... I wouldn't have survived at all the last month if it weren't for you, and I know you're the only reason I'm gonna survive the next five months. I need you, Jacob, and I love you so, so much, Jay."

"I love you too, Mi." I sighed and leaned into him. He smelled like Jacob and sex. "And, I know it must hurt you more, but it hurts me too, having Kyla doesn't make it any better to not have Robert. I need you. _You_ make it better, you're the only one that can."

"I'm sorry I said those things." I whispered, hoping he wouldn't resent me for it.

"You're upset." Jacob shook his head, dismissing it, but I still felt guilty. I shouldn't have said those things, I shouldn't have thought them. I shouldn't have thought he didn't think I was beautiful when he tried so hard to let me know in one way or another every day. How could I doubt Jacob's decisions? "You don't know how to feel or what to think. But, it's good you're letting your emotions out some way, I don't want you to be bottled up, it's not healthy, Miles."

"Everything just feels so wrong without Robert." I whimpered a little. "I thought if I was pregnant again, if we had another baby, then everything would be right again." Now that I was in Jacob's arms, it seemed so childish. "And then I thought you didn't want me 'cause you wouldn't have sex with me and you didn't want me to be pregnant... I-I... I thought it was 'cause I was ugly." I didn't know that that was completely gone, but in Jacob's arms I could never doubt his judgement. He was all that had kept me alive the last month, he was my entire life now. He was perfect in my eyes, and there was no way I wouldn't trust his judgement on anything - even me.

It was easy to think harsh, and unreal things when I was left alone, it was when my mind when haywire and I couldn't control anything inside it. Jacob made that stop, he made the crazy part of me go away... Mostly... Sometimes it slipped through and I said bad things: Like how Jacob wasn't hurting over Robert because he has Kyla. I knew that wasn't true. He had been excited about Robert just like me. And now he was hurting over Robert just like me... And I accused him of basically not caring. What kind of person does that?

"Miley, you are absolutely beautiful in every way possible." Jacob said and I nodded slowly, I had to believe him now, he just had that power over me. But, when we were apart... There was nothing to stop the truth when we were apart.

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

"Okay, so this is the set list, your main coreography is for Hannah, and the first few songs from the Miley set, so you need to learn all that today, and then for most of the songs you'll be performing as Miley you'll just be able to do whatever you want onstage." Vita was saying to Miley, but Miley wasn't paying attention. Miley was looking at her keyeboardist who had a small son, maybe two years old. "You're starting out as Hannah for the first third of the show, then the first openers come out and you sing _We Go The Party_ with them. Then you go backstage and change into Miley whilst they sing two songs to give you some time. You start the second third of the show as Miley, and at the begining of the last third the second openers come out and you sing with them before you get to have a bit of a rest whilst they do two songs to let you catch your breath, and you finish as Miley singing _The Best Of Both Worlds_ with a computerized Hannah Montana duet." Vita explained and Miley nodded absently. "Miley?" Vita seemed to catch on that she wasn't paying attention. "Miley, snap out of it, you only have one rehearsal before the first show." Miley slowly turned away from the little boy and nodded, looking down.

"Right; Hannah, duet, Miley, duet, finish." She muttered and I sighed. This was so a bad idea. It was too soon. Vita was quiet for a few moments, silently assesing Miley, trying to see how bad it really was. But, Miley didn't cry in public. She didn't like to, she kept it to herself until she could lock herself away and cry alone.

"The idea is to show the world a transition from Hannah Montana to Miley Black being the public figure." Vita eventually continued and Miley nodded silently, still looking down. "Like, that Hannah was just the begining, and you're coming out in full force you're going to be bigger and better than anyone else ever was."

"Wait up." I frowned, looking at the set list Vita had orriginally given to Miley, but she had discarded. "This says that Milye's gonna sing twenty-seven songs... Is that even allowed? She'll be onstage for over an hour and a half, that's usually the entire concert, including opening act."

"Okay, yes, a normal concert is usually only twelve to eighteen songs plus an open, but this is special circumstances. The company wants to make the most of Miley's absence and outing." More like trying to make the most out of Miley.

"Who are the opening act?" Miley asked, finally looking from her hands. She'd been playing with the ring I got her for Christmas. Yin/Yang, one can't exist without the other, just like how I felt for Miley. I couldn't exist without her.

"The Jonas Brothers come out first, and Justin Bieber is second." Vita replied and Miley nodded, turning her attention back to her ring.

* * *

**Okay, yeah, I used two of the acts I dislike the most. But, I needed people that Miley had duet-ed with, and other than her father, it was either them, trace - and those aren't really duets, he sings like one word in the chorus in both Hovering and Someday, over and over - or Timbaland, and I really don't know that much about Timbaland other than they sang a really good, cathy, dancey song with Miley. So, unfortunately, it ended up as bieber and the jonas brothers.  
Though I did have to change the jonas brothers up a abit because... Well, because Joe Jonas - the only decent one - is Shane Mauboy in this series. So instead the middle brother is going to be Jesse, and is going to be played by the guy who played Jesse in Hannah Montana... Drew Roy? I think it was?**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!~!~!**

**Let's see, it's still Christmas Day here... Or technically Christmas Night, as I'm writing this :)  
I got a $40 movie card, a hair straightener (? Vanity and style are so not my things)... Though to be fair, the straightene did come with my NEW PHONE!  
I can finally get rid of the old Sony Ericson T303 I had, half the buttons didn't work, the screen was covered in scratches, and every single weekend stupid Hillsong church would text me when I have no idea how the H-E-double hockey-sticks they got my number... Though, it was a good phone when it let me going on the internet on it for free for eleven months when I didn't have any credit :)  
But, my new phone is a pink Nokia C3 with a complete qwerty keyboard, facebook and twitter aplications, amazing internet service, camera, and video camera (a first for me with a phone) and so much more :)**

**REVIEW!**

**XOXO  
Miley-Girl**


	12. Chapter 12

_**CHAPTER TWELVE**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View... Saturday, January 1, 2011_

"Alright, let's start from _Breakout_ again." The concert director anounced after a ten minute break. Miley groaned and shook her head in the crook of my neck.

"Don't wanna." She pouted, cuddling into me a little more.

"Come on, one more run through and we're done until showtime." Kenny prompted and Miley huffed.

"Promise?" She asked cutely and Kenny laughed.

"Promise." He agreed and Miley sighed, kissing my cheek before getting up with a tired groan. They were seriously working her hard. This would be the forth time they were doing this part of the show. And every time it took over an hour. It was a good thing we'd gotten hear at nine-thirty in the morning, so she could rest before the concert started at six-thirty. They did the first full run-through at ten, a second full run-through started at twelve-fifteen - except that one was a complete dress rehearsal with costume changes and the Hannah-to-Miley change for the first time. At two-thirty they did the last rehearsal which started from _Breakout_, and now it was four o'clock. It would take and hour and twelve minutes to go through the last two thirds of the show and then it would be roughly ten to quarter past five.

Paige, Kyla, J.C, Jayden, Leah, Brady, Seth, Shane, Makena, Makenzie, Matthew, Chris, and Rachel would all be arriving half an hour before the concert actually started. I'm not quite sure how, but Dad had somehow managed to convince the Wyatt's - the triplets parents - and Shane's parents to come with us on the whole tour. Dad was staying in Forks to 'keep Sue company' because Leah and Seth were also coming for the whole thing. All of which came about because Brady, Jayden and Rachel were coming for the whole tour - Rachel said it was to keep an eye on a buss full of teenagers - which meant that Makena, Leah and Shane had to come because they couldn't be away from their imprints. And if Leah came then Seth wanted to come which meant Makenzie had to come, and it just felt cruel if Matthew didn't come with his sisters.

It was a good thing Miley had a double-decker tour bus otherwise we wouldn't all fit. Eleven shapeshifters, a half vampire, two babies, two humans - Rachel and Vita - three dogs, and four tiger cubs who weren't quite the little kitten size they were in August. Plus, the possiblity of Jason hanging around. I wasn't entirely sure how we'd all fit, but Miley seemed to have it worked out somehow.

"Kick it." Miley spoke into her microphone when she was inside the weird ice thingy that she started the second third of the show in. It was metophorical in the way that she was 'breaking out' of the hibernation she'd been tucked away in. The hibernation being Hannah Montana, and she was going to break the ice-looking plastic away to reveal the girl that had been hiding all those years under the wig. The countdown started, the temperature was dropping, the drummer started. Miley began to show that she was banging on the ice, trying to break free.

I was sitting in the empty front row of seats. I loved watching Miley perform, and at least a dozen times every song she'd look at me or kiss her ring. Miley didn't do much of dancing around outside of the coreography, but I knew she would during the actual show. Her rings, her necklace, her charm bracelet and a an anklet her Mom gave her when she was younger were the six things Miley absolutely demanded stay on her during every concert no matter what. She said she didn't care about the rest of the jewellery or costumes as long as she could keep those at all times. The anklet had a little gold charm on it that read 'Dream' and she had worn it for every concert she'd ever done.

Half an hour later the second third of the show was over and Justin Bieber stepped up to do his duet and two songs so Miley could have a break. The kid seriously looked freakishly like Matt, I bet if we kidnapped him and put Matt up there instead no-one would know the difference. But, what really got to me - other than the freakish identicalness - was his voice. I honestly don't know how he got famous, he's sixteen and his voice only _just_ started changing. He sang like a girl. It took every bit of self control I had not to laugh at him when he was singing. And he kept doing this weird hair thing, not to mention the dance moves... It looked like he stepped right out of a Backstreet Boys or N*Sync music video with those moves. It's like he was trying to be a one-girl (I can't call him a man or even a boy when he sounds like that) over-done boy band.

Miley's second set as herself started when she rose out of the stage playing a large white piano. It was _When I Look At You_. The one she wrote for me when we got back to Fork from Tennessee in October '09. Except they ruined it... Well, it was still Miley singing, and she still wrote it for me so it was still absolutely beautiful... But, they made a clip for her movie to go along with the song because it was one of the two that was going on the soundtrack. And behind Miley, through half the song were clips of Miley and that mutant bastard Ryan Atlas kissing. What's worse was this was the main song for the movie and the music video that went with it was tied into the movie, so any time anyone saw they'd associate my perfect Miley with that imbecilic asshole.

_When I Look At You_ melded seemingly perfectly into _Bottom Of The Ocean_ - which featured Miley jumping into a tank of water under the stage at the end - before it went to a cover of _I Love Rock 'N' Roll_ which she perfmormed most of the song sitting looking entirely too sexy for public viewing, straddling a red Harley Davidson that was attached to wires to fly over the crowd. God! It was so hard - no pun intended - not to keep my mind from wandering when I saw her expertly straddling that bike. My two loves Miley and motorbikes... It was arousing at the very least.

When we got back to Forks I had to get her to try that on my bike... Naked...

Jesus. It felt like making love with Miley again last night, and all the talk of sex this morning had brought my hormones back. Actually, now that I thought about it, maybe there was more behind last night then Miley told me. I didn't doubt the reasons she said, but she had thought that getting pregnant again would make us stop hurting for Robert... Her intentions were good, she just wanted to stop hurting so much for our son, but trying to get pregnant again so soon wouldn't do that. I actually think it would do more harm than anything else. And she'd resent the new baby because it wouldn't be Robert.

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View_

"Sweet nibblets, I'm tired." I groaned, falling down on the couch in my dressing room next to Jacob. It was only five-twenty-five and I was ready to curl up in bed with Jacob for the next seventy-two hours. But, the **actual** concert started in an hour, and I don't think the crowd would be too pleased if an hour and a half of the entertainment was asleep the entire time.

"You want to take a nap?" Jacob offered when I yawned.

"No." I sighed, snuggling into him. "I'll just have to be up in ten minutes anyway to start getting ready." We were silent for a couple of minutes and I was almost lulled to sleep by Jacob's heartbeat, and his hand running soothingly through my hair. "When are Ky, J.C, and the others getting here?" I asked slowly and softly. Kyla and J.C. I'd barely been around them since my birthday. It hurt to see any babies. I didn't have my Robert, and seeing all those other babies, it felt like I was surrounded by babies everywhere I went right when I didn't have my baby.

And Jacob hadn't been with them either. It was partly because he was hurting for Robert, but I had a feeling that it was mostly because I needed him so much. He hadn't been with his daughter because of me. And what I said this morning didn't help any. But his baby daughter needed him, and so did J.C, and he needed them too. He loves them so much... I love them so much. I missed them. I hurt for my Robert William, but I missed Kyla and J.C too. Kyla would be six months old soon, almost crawling. She could probably sit up all on her own now. And J.C was would be five months old in eight days. They were both so adorable and innocent. They were innocent. They didn't desrve me taking Jacob away from them because I was upset.

Who knows... Maybe being around them for the next five months would help me or something. It's not like I could get any worse than I had been for the last 39, so it could only get better.

"Um..." Jacob started nervously, he didn't want to upset me. "M-Miles-"

"I'm gonna be fine, Jacob." I assured him quietly, absently reaching to my new ring. It was beautiful. "I just-I just... I'm gonna get better, Jay... Maybe being around them will be good for me, you know, help me... Maybe... Move on?" I shrugged, feeling self-conscious. "I was cruising a few psychology sites before... Just 'cause I know you were wondering."

"I love you, Mi's." Jacob whispered, kissing the top of my head and I smiled.

"I love you too." I tilted my head to kiss his jaw softly. "So when do they arrive?"

"About half an hour I think." Jacob replied and I nodded, that was plenty of time to spend some time with everyone before the concert.

"Hey, Superstar." Someone called through the door of my dressing room and I whined a little. I just wanted to chill out with Jacob for a while. I slowly pulled myself off the couch and tugged on Jacob's hand so he'd follow me.

"Hey, Jesse." I smiled half-heartedly. He was one of the Jonas Brothers, the middle one in the band. Kevin was the oldest and 'sensitive' one, Jesse was the middle and the bad boy/funny one, and Nick was the youngest in the band - he was me and Jacob's age - and he was supposedly the 'smart' one. I didn't know about that, all I knew was that he was seventeen-years-old and his voice was in a constant state of cracking when he sang. I don't know, maybe it was just me. And there was the little one, Frankie, who was nine.

"Check it out, they're coming in dozens." Jesse reported and I focussed my shapeshifter hearing on outside instead of my Jacob's heartbeat. I could hear hundreds, possibly thousands, of people milling about and pouring into the stadium. "I think we're sold out." Jacob and I followed Jesse out to the backstage area that was actually under the stage, and I looked out at the people. I was surprised, usually my concerts consisted of mainly kids and teens, but there were fully grown adults out there, and they didn't have younger people with them that they were chaperoning or anything.

"Woah." Jacob muttered and I nodded silently in agreement.

"Jonas to wardrobe!" Someone announced, running through the backstage, looking for the other two brothers.

"Later, guys!" Jesse grinned, running off like an excited little kid, psyching himself up for the show.

"That's alot of people." Jacob said and I looked up at him, he actually looked nervous and I couldn't help but giggle because he looked totally adorable. "How do you do it, Miles?" He asked, looking down at me with wide eyes and I shrugged.

"It's easier with big crowds 'cause in small crowds I can see each individual face, and in big ones it's harder to focus on ones when there's so many." I told him, but he still looked wide-eyed and nervous. And he wasn't even going onstage.

"And you've been doing this for five years?" He sounded a little hoarse as I nodded. "Jesus, Rachel was right, you really are Superwoman."

"Supergirl!" I corrected and he looked confused. "My song is Super_girl_, not Superwoman." I bit my lip a little before dragging a still befuddled Jacob away, to where the props were kept before and after the show. "Distract me." I told him, hopping up onto the Harley backwards.

"Huh?" Jacob furrowed his brow and I rolled my eyes, starting to feel the excitement of performing seep into me.

"I always get restless before a big show, so; distract me." I explained, fighting off a grin as Jacob scratched the back of his neck. "We got half an hour to kill before the others get here and they're enough of a distraction on their own." I scooted back a little on the Harley until I could lean back and rest my elbows on the handles. "Plus. As soon as they get here then we're practically done for in alone time for five months."

"Are-are you sure?" Jacob asked, looking a little worried now and I frowned a little. "I-I mean, after this morning and... Everything else..." He tried to explain without hurting my feelings and I sigh, sitting up properly.

"I'm sure, Jay." I smiled a litte, trying to reassure him. "This morning was... Last night and this morning I had a meltdown... I just wanted to stop it from hurting so much." I looked down, and I felt Jacob moving until I saw his hands on the back of the Harley's seat in front of me. "You were right, now isn't the time... And it won't be for a very long time, but... This is the last time we could have together for months... We don't have to make love, I just want to be with you. Us. Alone." Jacobw as silent as he contemplated what I said and I moved my eyes up, looking at him through my lashes as he thought.

"God, you look so sexy on this thing." He eventually said and I grinned.

_**MACOB**_

_Ryan C. Atlas' Point Of View_

Two opening acts, I don't know which was worse. The boy band with overly clichè boy band songs and the seventeen-year-old whose voice still cracked with every second not he 'sang' - a term I'm using extremely lightly here - and who looked like he was being tortured. Or the one-girl (I really can't call that kid a man or even a boy) boy band who stepped right out of a nineties boy band complete with boy band hair, boy band songs, and boy band dance moves... Except he sounded like a little girl with that voice. I really don't see how anyone took either act seriously.

Between them there was ten songs - five each - to suffer through that had lasted for a total of fifty minutes before the lights went off, and the crowd went silent. Finally. **Miley**.

I couldn't stay away from her if I wanted to. As soon as I found out the dates for her tour I got tickets to almost all of them. Anything to see Miley again. I knew she hated me, that she'd rather stick needles in her eye and leave them there so her eyes would heal around them then pull them out than see me. But, I had to see her. She was my everything.

A sillouette of girl appeared on one of the screens, and I knew it was her. The music started, the screaming fans were screaming fans. Then I heard her amazing voice. She sounded like an absolute Angel.

And then I saw her.

She was as Hannah Montana. She looked like an Angel, the blonde wig glowing like a halo around her head.

I couldn't believe I had been without her for so long. It had been four months. Four long, agonizing, painful, heart-aching months. I felt like I was going to die without Miley. Like half of my life was missing... No, my whole life. Miley was my whole life.

I couldn't believe I had survived so long when I wasn't with her.

I wished I could just jump up on that stage and kidnap her away. Take her somewhere no-one would ever find us, and just stay with her. Be with her. That's all I wanted. To be with Miley. For Miley to love me like I love her.

I saw Miley smile during the guitar solo and look over at the backstage area. I followed her line of vission and saw _him_. Jacob Black. He was here. I didn't expect him not to be. But, it still made me pissed as all Hell to see the bastard that I had lost the love of my life to. I looked back to Miley to see her mouthing 'I love you' before she kissed a ring on her right hand. It was a yin/yang rign with what looked like onyx and pearls with diamonds around the circle and running down the gold band of the ring.

God, how I wish she would tell me she loved me just once.

Miley started singing again and I was completely captivated by her perfection. I never knew one person could sound so perfect. I never knew one person could look so perfect when wearing a wig. And when she wasn't wearing a wig she was impossibly even more perfect. The way her long chestnut waves flowed endlessly down her back, and how there was this one stubborn piece that always tried to fall in her eyes. I wish I could be the one to tuck that piece of hair behind her ear, and then kiss her lovingly. And actually have her kiss me back.

Like in June.

She kissed me back in June...

* * *

**Dun dun dun dunnn... Ryan returns... Okay, not really, he just kind of stalks her for a couple of chapters. He's mainly just a little filler in the short chapters now.  
I miss Miam...**

**REVIEW!~!~!**

**I FINALLY got the snowglobe I've been wanting for forever. It's this little tiny thing that fits in the palm of my hand with a little Christ,as tree in it is all... It's not much. But, I've wanted a snowglobe for AGES!  
I also got a Myer Christmas Puppy at the after-Christmas sales... I always name my stuffed animals and toys, and for this one I'm torn between Chris the Chrstmas Puppy (Formerly Christopher Preston the Christmas Puppy) which was my orriginal choice, but now I'm thinking maybe Santa Paws, which my Mom suggested.  
You can see the puppy in my new video on youtube... Miley Cyrus' SMALLEST FAN. It's only 5 seconds long, but that's because I had to send it by e-mail from my phone and my phone can only send mesages that are less than 122 KB's and a 6 second video takes up 132 KB's, so next time I'll take the video with my phone and copy it onto the computer to post it so it's not so short because there's a lot more to the fan than I could post.**

**REVIEW!~!~!**

**XOXO  
Miley-Girl**


	13. Chapter 13

_**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**_

_Paige N. Denyer's Point Of View... Saturday, January 1, 2011_

"Sleep..." Miley mumbled as she slowly dragged her feet up the three steps to the bus. "Need..." It was almost midnight by now, after the concert - which was a sell out by the way - it was a half hour wait before she went out to sign autographs and stuff, and she'd spent almost an hour out there before Vita finally said it was too late and called it quits. "Now..." The poor girl was practically asleep on her feet. It must have been a really long day, I seriously couldn't imagine doing what she does, I couldn't handle it. I mean, I may be a half vampire, but I did have my limits, and getting up in front of hundreds of thousands of people every night and singing twenty-seven songs for them definately exceeded those limits.

"Well then; bed. Now. Go to." Vita mocked and Miley yawned.

"Too tired." Miley shook her head, pouting and sinking down onto the tiny little couch. The bottom half of the bus was split into two part; the front was a general living area with this teeny tiny kitchenette thing, and two tables that folded out of the wall, and there were two tiny little bathrooms - one upstairs, one downstairs - that I seriously doubt would fit any of the guys from the pack that were over fourteen. The back half of the lower level was just two rows of bunks, two lower bunks, and two up top. Each of them with a little curtain covering it, and each bunk had a TV, a little light, a storage area inside it for knick-knacks, and two drawers underneath for clothes and stuff. And the upstairs had two rows of bunks each with six bunks on it, three up top on either side and three on the bottom.

Miley was right when she said there was enough room for everyone... Well, there was if everyone stayed in their bunks, and not all trying to cram into the living area like right now. We each got our own bunks, plus the animals had taken over one of the spares, and during the opening acts for the concert we'd managed to set up some sort of stable cot-like thing for Kyla and J.C.

"That includes the rest of you too, everyone to bed." Vita ordered and most of the others rolled their eyes.

"Come on, guys, seriously, you should head to bed, we get up early tomorrow." Jacob sighed, leaning down and carefully picking Miley. In her sleep Miley wrapped her arms and legs around Jacob and smiled a little.

"Bunny go moo..." Miley mumbled in her sleep and everyone went silent to stare at her.

"Of course they do, Miles." Jacob muttered, shaking his head as he carried her through to the back room to put her to bed.

"Uh... Jake, you might not want to put her in there." I moved after him as quickly as I could in the cramped little space.

"Why?" He asked, furrowing his brow, but thankfully he stopped long enough for me to squeeze past Chris and Brady.

"Um, well, it's just that Kyla and J.C are in there." I said nervously. Ever since... November... Miley couldn't even look at me, let alone be in the same room as Kyla and J.C. And even though Jacob tried, he tried to be around them, around Kyla. He tried to be there for his daughter, but I could see that it hurt him. They had named their son, their unborn baby boy Robert William Black, after both their fathers.

"Oh." Jacob shifted his gaze awkwardly, holding Miley just a little closer. One arm was supporting her under her butt, and the other was on her back even though there was no danger of her falling because she was completely wrapped around Jacob and holding onto him for dear life in her sleep.

"Kitty go quack..." Miley continued to mumbled. Seriously. What the Hell was she dreaming about? You'd think after the day she had she'd be too tired to dream, but apparently she was dreaming about Bunnies that mooed and cats that quacked. She was one weird popstar. "Kitty go quack quack... Quack..."

"You have one seriously _weird_ wife, Dude." Seth shook his head before walking upstairs.

"If you'll excuse me, Miley needs to get to bed before sheep starts going woof woof." Jacob muttered and I couldn't help but snort at that as Jacob walked past me and into the second half of the lower level of the bus, where Kyla and J.C were.

"So this happens often?" I asked, leaning against the door carefully, watching to make sure it was okay. Miley and babies... I didn't think it was such a good idea, but I guess Jacob thought it would be okay or he would have taken her upstairs.

"Only when she gets really tired." Jacob shrugged, pushing the curtain of the top right bunk away before he gently set Miley down. "Come on, Mi's, you gotta let go." He murmured, easing her death grasp from around his neck and kissing her softly on the lips. "Sweet dreams." He sighed before straightening up. "When she gets **way** too tired for her health she has weird dreams about talking trees and dancing squirells, or animals that make the wrong noises." Jacob explained, going back to the tiny living area where Miley's backpack sat on the kitchenette bench.

"How often does that happen?" I asked curriously as Jacob went through the bag for a second before pulling out Beary Bear.

"She can't sleep when she's stressed, or upset, or angry." Jacob replied lowly, taking Beary back to Miley whilst I stood there silently. That was every single day for... As long as I've known Miley. She's stressed or upset or angry - and has had every right to be all of those things - ever since I met her over six months ago.

"And you just put up with 'Kitty go quack quack' every night?" I asked and he shrugged again.

"She does so much, and if she needs me then I'll do anything I can. And it's only at the begining, once she's deeper in... It's mainly nightmares now." I had to concede to that. Jacob sighed and he looked a little lost for a second. "How-how's Kyla? And J.C?" He asked and I smiled a litte, I pushed past to the top bunk on the right. I slid the curtain away to show him my little babies. All the walls were padded so they wouldn't hurt themselves, and the open space was completely covered by a baby proof net-thing like they had on portable cots. It was secure, but the net could fold down when the babies woke so we could take them out. It wasn't much, it was actually pretty bad, but it was the best we could do on this tiny little bus with a dozen other people crammed inside as well.

"They fell asleep right when the concert finished." Jacob smiled and put his hand against the netting in front of Kyla.

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View... Sunday, Jaunary 2, 2011_

"Jacob?" I whispered tiredly. I squinted at my watch in the darkness, the thinly glowing hands said it was sometime around four in the morning. A few hours ago I had woken up as well and crawled down from my bunk into Jacob's with him. But, he wasn't here anymore. "Jay?" I slipped out of the bunk and streatched a little, looking around for my Jacob. He wasn't in this little back room, but I could smell and hear him in the front... With Kyla and J.C. I slowly crept over to the door and slid it open, becoming momentarily blinded by the bright lights.

"Miles!" Jacob sounded surprised as my vission slowly came back. "What are you doing up?"

"I just woke up." I shrugged, staying in the doorway for now. Kyla and J.C were both on the kitchenette bench in their carrier seats, and Jacob was feeding them both with bottles. "I didn't know they got so big." I whispered and Jacob glanced back them, a smile darting across his lips. As if on instinct my hand went to my lower abdomen before I froze and I felt myself instantly darken. I was empty there. I wouldn't have a little baby who was gorgeous like Kyla and J.C. My gorgeous little boy would always be in my mind.

"Miley." Jacob stepped closer to me, but I shook my head.

"I-I'm fine." I stuttered, I gripped the doorframe tightly, I actually felt it splinter in my gasp... And it was made of metal. I moved my hand away from my stomach and up to my chest. My heart was seizing in my chest like it didn't want to beat anymore, but was being forced to and kept trying to stop.

"It's okay, Miles, you don't have to do it all at once." Jacob soothed and I nodded, feeling his hands on my shoulders even though I was suddenly finding it hard to see. "Bab-" He cut himself off and I gasped. "Just... Just little steps. You don't have to do it all now. Just being here right now is amazing progress, Miles."

"Standing in a doorway when they're in the room isn't progress, Jacob." I denied, and my voice sounded strange, like I was talking from a long way away. "It's standing in a doorway." I sighed and closed my eyes for a second, trying to force the pain away. "You-you should stay with them, I'm still tired, I'm gonna go back to bed."

"Miley-" Jacob started to follow after me when I turned, but Kyla started let out a little whine and whimper.

"Seriously, Jay, just 'cause I need you doesn't mean you need to come running every time. They need you more." I smiled a little weakly, and Jacob looked a little broken. "I'll always need you, Jacob - remember, one needs the other to exist - but they need you more right now, and that's okay." I kissed my new ring softly before turning completely and closing the sliding door behind me.

"How bad does it hurt?" I heard Paige whisper through the darkness as I climbed back up to my bunk. I looked over to edge and down at her, her dark eyes were soft and currious.

"It hurts like someone's continuously slicing my heart open until it's nothing but a shredded mess." I whispered back and Paige let out a long breath.

"What makes it better?" She asked quietly, and I broke our eye contact. After a couple of minutes Paige sighed and rolled onto her back, looking up at the top of her bunk.

"Everyone." I eventually said, my fingers sliding easily along the sheets and blanket, looking for Beary. Once I found him I brought him up and held him close. "Jacob, you, Rachel, the pack... You all make it better." I elaborated and Paige turned back to me. "You remind me that I actually do have a reason to live... Kyla and J.C..." I closed my eyes for a second. "They remind me that maybe one day the pain might actually go away." I let out a slow breath and opened my eyes again when I saw the sonogram video burned into the back of my eyelids. "But, a really big part of me isn't ready to be reminded of that just yet."

"You want the pain?" Paige's question was a valid one, I guess. I could hear a slight tone of disbelief in her voice. I wondered idly if Jacob was listening and found myself not partial either.

"It's what reminds me that he was real." I answered, putting an end to the discussion by rolling over and facing the wall. I had four pictures on the wall; Jacob, Robert's sultra-sound picture, my parents, and Jackson. My family. Four of which were gone. Forever.

The next time I woke up it was feel strong, warm arms around me. Jacob. I was back in the bottom bunk with Jacob, and he was holding me tightly whilst he slept. These things weren't made for people his size, let alone to have someone else in them so I was literally on top of him. I reached up and whiped at my eyes as I yawned. There was light streaming in from the tiny little window at the back of the bus so I knew it was at least a normal time for people to be awake. Once I'd cleared enough sleep from my eyes to see I squinted at my watch as I adjusted to the new lighting. 8:13.

The bus had stopped moving so I guessed we were in San Fransisco. I laid with Jacob for a while, drifting a little between the painlessness of sleep and the harshness of reality before there was a knock on the door and I was forced into the land of the waking until at least tonight. I eased out of Jacob's protective hold and kissed him lightly on the lips before padding over to open the sliding door.

"Sorry to wake you." It was Vita, already dressed for business, and her phone was beeping at her. "You have an interview and photo shoot with four-fifteen magazine." I nodded silently and glanced back at Jacob; he'd want to know where I was, but I couldn't stand to wake him, he'd been up most of the night between me and Kyla and J.C.

"I need to shower." I muttered and Vita gave a sort of half-smile.

"You've got an hour before we have to leave." She informed before leaving, answering the constant texts she was getting. I reached for my drawer and pulled out a pair of sweats and an old _Rico's_ shirt of Jackson that I kept, no point in wearing anything particular, they were gonna have a set outfit when I got there anyway. I paused on my way out to the teeny tiny bathroom when Jacob let out a sad little noise in his sleep, sensing that I was leaving. Jacob very rarely talked much in his sleep, and when he did it was usually when he either just falling asleep or waking up, never in a deep sleep. I went back and plucked Beary out of his discarded position on my bunk and tucked him in with Jacob, kissing my teddy on top of his head and my Jacob on his lips before tip-toeing out.

Almost everyone else had scattered into the great city of San Fransisco already, leaving only Rachel, Brady, and the triplets. I gave them a sort of half wave as I went to the shower. Ten minutes later I was back out. God, I hoped the bathroom upstairs was at least a little bigger otherwise I was going to be stuck on a bus for five months with a dozen boys who couldn't shower because it was too cramped. _I_ barely fit it was so small, and I was tiny, especially when compared to the boys.

"What's _Rico's_?" Makena asked, furrowing her brow slightly, seriously, the kid looks a lot like Jacob.

"A beach shack in L.A that my brother used to work at." I replied with a little shrug.

"Chris?" Makenzie asked, looking confused.

"Uh, no..." Hadn't I told the younger ones about Jackson and Daddy and Momma? "My other brother, Jackson, he was two-and-a-half years older than me, he died of Swine flu two weeks after our Dad was killed... I didn't even know Chris existed until last June, but I grew up with Jackson in Crowley Corners."

"Wait, Jackson?" Makenzie and Makena made identical grossed out faces.

"Like, as in 'Jacksannah' Jackson?" Makena questioned and I had to make a face when I remembered that as well, it felt like forever ago.

"Don't remind me." I shuddered, "Dad made me do it as a punishment for not being careful enough of the paparazzi; they caught me and Jackson going home and just assumed instead of being related that we were dating... Worst fake boyfriend _ever_."

"How many fake boyfriends have you had?" Rachel snorted and I paused.

"Four." I eventually answered after going back over the years since I had started dating. "Jackson, a fake Jake Ryan that I made up to cover up for saying that I was in love with the real Jake Ryan on a tape that he was going to edit into a goodbye tape for our retiring junior high principal, and Willis." I shuddered again. "In my deffence he could totally pass for sixteen." That's all I was going to say about that embarassing encounter. "And Rico-" I pointed to the blue shirt I was wearing with the _Rico's_ design on it. "-little genius kid that skipped two grades blackmailed me first day of high school our Freshman year." Sadly, even though Rico was two years younger than me, he wasn't the youngest fake boyfriend I had had...

* * *

**Sorry I didn't upload sooner, I was going to upload last night... You know, either first or last one of the year, but then I was too tire, and today I had a wedding to go to, so that's why it's taken till tonight. :)**

**REVIEW!**

**XOXO  
Miley-Girl**


	14. Chapter 14

_**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View... Sunday, January 2, 2011_

"So, Miss Miley Stewart, this is your first interview since you were outed as Hannah Montana during the summer." The interviewer began after the initial greetings, starting the interview. Makena and Makenzie were sitting nearby, watching curriously at the inner workings of a celebrity life after asking to come along. "You must see this question coming?"

"Why do it?" I guessed, raising a single eyebrow.

"We'd all like to know." The interviewer confirmed and I sighed. This wasn't the first time I'd been asked, and it wouldn't be the last by a long shot.

"I wanted to be normal." I finally answered with a shrug. "I wanted to have the best of both worlds; to live my dream, and still be able to go to school and hang out with my friends without it being headline news."

"So the songs, you wrote them? A subconscious plea for people to find out and notice you? To let the girl under the wig get some attention when the whole world was about Hannah Montana?" Seh pressed and I rolled my eyes.

"My Dad wrote those songs. All of them; _Best Of Both Worlds_, _Just Like You_, _The Other Side Of Me_... All the ones like that from the first two albums my Dad wrote... I actually only wrote three of the songs on the first two albums, my Dad did the rest." I shook my head, trying to shoo away the memories that would inevitably lead to memories of the night he died which would make me cry. "He also wrote _Supergirl_ and Crazy before he died." I smiled fleetingly. "Me and my brother used to have a joke that you might as well write 'I'm really Miley Stewart' on my forehead if he wrote another song about my double life."

"So you didn't like your father writing those songs?" She assumed, leaning forward a little more and I frowned.

"I never said that." I denied, absently reaching for my neckace. "I love my Dad's songs, all of them, we just used to joke around is all. I loved how my Dad would always try to put a bit of me into the songs he wrote for me, and if that was by using my double life as inspiration then that was fine because everything he wrote was with his heart."

"Speaking of heart, what do you have to say about the boy who stole _your_ heart?" The interviewer tried a different tactic, sensing that if she said anything else about my family I'd shut down and the interview would be over before it really began. "He must be pretty special for you to get married at sixteen?"

"Of course he's special." I whispered, I could feel the tiny words engraved on the key; '_Miley Ray Stewart_'. It was the key to his heart. "Jacob's my everything."

"But, getting married at sixteen?" The interviewer pressed and I scowled. "The whole world knows you had a vow of chastity until you were married, and sixteen is very young to get married, your hormones are running wild, really how much did you think that decision through?"

"Not that it's really anyones business but me and Jacob's, but we didn't even have sex on our wedding night... I was still a virgin until three months after we were married." I snapped, glaring venomously at the woman. "And we did think it through, a lot. It wasn't about the sex, it was about the fact that we love each other and we wanted the world to know that." I got up, I really couldn't stand this, I knew that was mainly the point of interviews, to get the scoop, but I couldn't stand this right now. "And F.Y.I; our personal life is none of your damn business."

"Well, that went well." Vita said dryly when she found me outside, down two blocks, and sitting crankilly on a street bench.

"She was critisizing me and Jacob's marriage. She doesn't know anything about us, she has no right to make assumptions because of our age." I grumbled, crossing my arms and glaring straight ahead at a little secluded tree planted in the sidewalk of this huge city.

"Hey, I'm not against you, Miley." Vita held her hands up in deffence, sitting next to me and I huffed. "I mean, why would anyone possibly want to know why the most famous teenager in the world went out and got married when she was sixteen, not even a year after her father and brother died?" I growled lowly, why did everyone keep bringing up Dad and Jackson?

"I _love_ Jacob, how I feel about him had nothing to do with any of my family, you know that, Vita."

"Yes!" Vita agreed in a tone that I knew meant there was more coming. "I know that, but, Miley, they don't." She sighed, and I glanced away from glaring at the tree for a second to look at her. "None of the rest of the world knows about _shapeshifters_, or **vampires**, or imprinting." She whispered those three words so none of the passing - occassionally pausing to stare at me for a second - oblivious people on the street could hear. "Miley, they don't know about the instant love you and Jacob felt for each other, or how deeply it runs, they never will. As far as they're concerned you're just a kid who quit music one August after her family died and then came back the following April seemingly dependant on a boy who you hadn't even met before that September, and then you married him in June." I pouted when I realized she was right. "That's my point, Miley, I know, you know, Jacob knows, the pack knows... But, nobody else does. Nobody else knows, and everybody wants to know why the worlds most famous teenager suddenly decided to get married. I'm not saying you should tell the world everything, because you definately should not, but answering a couple of questions about the situation without getting angry and storming off would be good."

"She's lucky I stormed off, I wanted to rip her to shreds." I muttered and Vita sighed dejectedly. "Fine." I eventually consented when Vita moved to stand up. "But, one bad word about Jacob, or my family and I'm outta there."

"Good." Vita stood up and waited expectantly until I got up as well. "And do at least _try_ not to kill or seriously injure anybody during your first interview."

_**MACOB**_

_Vita E. Williams' Point Of View_

"That kid is going to be the death of me." I shook my head once I finally got Miley back to the interview and got her to appologize.

"Bit of a Diva, huh?" A voice next to me asked and I turned to see the photographer for the magazine.

"Just a kid under a lot of pressure." I denied, keeping a careful eye on the kid for signs of danger. She had a very short fuse when it came to her family, and even shorter when it came to Jacob.

"Just a kid in the spotlight, you mean?" Shannon asked with a smirk. "I've done a lot of these, and in my experience they all become at least a little unhinged at sometime. It's only natural; the more fame the sooner and the harder they crash."

"It's more than just fame that's getting to Miley." I shook my head, starting to not like this woman. "Her whole career is just a little footnote in her life right now." Part of me still couldn't believe that she'd actually agreed to the tour; that she was the one that suggested it, demanded it. But, then another part knew that she just wanted to do anything to take her mind off of reality. Her life hadn't been the slightest bit easy since she hit puberty - what with her Mom dieing right at a time when was going to start needing her most, and her uncle-rapist - and it honestly didn't look like it was getting any better. "Trust me when I say she has to be insane to still be sane after everything she's dealt with."

"But, that-" Shannon started, frowning at the statement before giving up and going silent.

"So, Miley, you just celebrated your seventeenth birthday in November-" The interviewer, Alyssa, started to question, and I would have stepped forward to intercept the question, but Miley got in first. God, why didn't I think to tell them all not to mention her birthday? I don't think she'd ever be able to enjoy that day ever again.

"Next question!" Miley said through her teeth, her eyes looking pain and hard at the same time.

"But-" Alyssa tried again and Miley glared.

"If you know what's good for you and want to finish this then you'll pick another subject entirely." Miley threatened lowly and Alyssa looked startled. Don't argue. I tried to tell her silently, it wouldn't do any good to have the public turn against Miley for being a brat right now. She was taking everything hard enough already, she didn't need people hating her for no reason as well.

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View_

"Jacob, marriage, Daddy, Jackson, Mommy, November, December, Atlas, and my sex life." I listed to Vita on the way to the venue in San Fransisco after the interview was over. "They don't get mentioned." I muttered, crossing my arms and glaring out the window of the cab.

"Done!" Vita agreed surprisingly easily. "If you can agree to no leaving in the middle and not to threaten anyone?"

"Fine." I shrugged, it was a fair trade, I only threatened and stormed out when the interviewer persistantly stayed on a subject she had no business in. "Is Jacob here yet?" I asked when we pulled up to the stadium.

"Yes, Paige texted me they got here half an hour ago." Vita nodded as we got out and waited for Makena and Makenzie as well.

"Why didn't she text me?" I asked, pouting a little as I held Makena and Makenzie's hands.

"Because you were in the middle of a photo shoot." Vita rolled her eyes and we started for the back entrance of the stadium. "You should hurry, soundcheck starts in five minutes."

"It's not like I even start for an hour." I muttered, though I did move a little faster with the girls bouncing excitedly beside me.

"And do try to stay out of the props room if you would please." Vita called after us and I felt myself turning bright red. Honestly, I had no idea what that sticky white stuff that had been all over the Harley was, or how it got there. Or why the room smelt distinctly of sex when Jacob and I left there before the concert last night. I swear.

"Why can't you go into the props room?" Makenzie asked innocently and I sputtered for a minute.

"Did you break something?" Makena added and I swear I couldn't get any redder if I tried.

"Uh... No." I bit my lip, I couldn't very well tell them what happened, it was not only mortifying, but they're twelve freaking years old. "We... We spilt a milkshake." Jesus, that had to be the worst excuse ever.

"Who spilt a milkshake where?" Jacob asked, suddenly appearing in front me and I blushed again, smiling shyly at him.

"We did. Yesterday. In the props room." I said, hoping he'd get the message, but he looked confused for a minute. "All over the Harley, making it wet and sticky. Remember?"

"Oh, right, yeah." Jacob nodded, his cheeks tinting the most adorable pink ever. "The Harley."

"I'm not sure if I want to know the truth." Makenzie whispered to her sister behind my back and I decided to end this whole embarassing situation right now.

"Okay, you guys go wait with the others, I have to warm up for soundcheck." I shooed the girls away quickly, but Jacob remained.

"So, we spilt a milkshake yesterday?" Jacob asked innocently and I blushed, turning to the backstage area whilst the others went to the front to watch from the seats in the crowd.

"Yes." I mumbled and Jacob came after me, taking my right hand in his left and bringing it to his lips. "A really big one... Went everywhere... Almost stained the seat."

"Shall we go make sure it's not stained?" I could hear the smirk in Jacob's voice when he leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"No." I blushed, "Vita warned me not to spill anymore 'milkshakes' with you in there."

"Fiiine." Jacob rolled his eyes and I giggled when he leaned down and kissed my cheek before squeeling when he literally swept me off my feet.

"Hey." I protested, holding him tightly around the neck as he carried me away to the side of the stage and then onto the stage where Jesse, Kevin and nick were rehearsing. "Hi, guys." I blushed, turning to hide my face in Jacob's chest.

"I think you're supposed to carry her across the threshold, Dude." Jesse said and I could hear him smirking without even looking. Jacob shrugged and held me closer.

"She's huggable." Jacob replied, going over to sit on one of the platforms and I moved in his lap until I was more comfortable and his arms were around me tightly. I rested my head on his shoulder and smiled contentedly. This was the best I'd felt in a month and a half. Being in Jacob's arms made it a little better, and being around the others, my friends, my family... I knew I was a long way off being anywhere near better, but this was the least it had hurt - at least it was the least it had hurt when I wasn't making love with Jacob, he just had that affect that he could make everything not so bad when we were together like that, as united as two people could be. It made me feel better to know I wasn't actually alone as I felt most of the time. And I'd have Jacob almost all thr time for five months. I wondered idly if that would take the affect away after a while, but I knew inside that it wouldn't, Jacob would always make me feel better.

"You make the pain hurt less." I breathed my thoughts, snuggling into Jacob a little more and he sighed, kissing my forehead softly.

_**MACOB**_

_Ryan C. Atlas' Point Of View_

Dear God!

This couldn't be legal. I mean, she's only seventeen. Seventeen and very clearly devolped into a very sexual woman.

After suffering through only half of the opening act - I'd purposely arrives late for that reason - Miley had come on, and even though her Hannah performances were very controlled and clearly still for the immature audiences I could see subtle sexual hints. During _I Got Nerve_ she spread legs just a little more than usual when she was in the air. Or maybe that part was just me. But, once she'd shed the wig she also seemed to shed the innocent act.

I could even smell her arousal when she came to the edge of the stage. And I could smell that other mutt bastard all over her, they'd been at the very least intimate during her time off stage, and their scent was all mixed together.

Miley literally bent over backwards, her head almost touching the floor at one point when she was still singing and smirked at **him** backstage.

Jesus Christ. I could see her nipples peaking ever so slightly through her bra, and smell her arousal so strong as if I was right there with her, getting the intoxicating scent right from the source. I couldn't stand it. I was close, front row again, I wanted so bad to just jump up there and make unimaginable love to her, not even caring that it was in front of thousands of people.

I sunk back, keeping my eyes on her as long as possible as I melted into the crowd. I had to get away from her before I did something and she ended up killing me. But, I would gladly take death if I could have just one time with Miley.

He had to be one God damned lucky mutt to have Miley every day.

Before I got too far away though I saw Miley glance back to the sides again. Jacob was there. With Paige. And their daughter. I couldn't believ she'd stayed with the bastard after he'd slept with someone else and gotten them pregnant. I would never do that to her. If I was lucky enough to be with Miley then I'd never even think of cheating on her, of hurting her so deeply. The flash of sadness in Miley's eyes made my heart freeze and I stopped moving away. It seemed almost instantanious that the provocative dancing stopped and it was completely different.

The crowd whispered about the sudden change, but I was more concerned about Miley. I moved forward again, completely forgetting my arousal. Miley was hurt. Not physically, but emotionally she was hurt bad. I noticed her hand brush over her lower stomach and tears spring to her eyes.

What had that bastard done to her?

I looked back to Jacob and he made a move to go to Miley, but Paige held him back whilst Miley shook her head ever so slightly. Miley shook her head and looked sadly out at the crowd. I wondered if she'd ever see me out here. If she would like to see me out here, watching over her, making sure she was okay. Miley had stopped singing when she spotted the baby. The little f**k baby that was the product of her supposedly faithful husbands cheating. She started singing again at the next chorus, but it wasn't the same, I could hear the sadness behind every word. The pain, the heartache.

I swear I'd kill the God dmaned bastard for whatever the Hell he did to her.

* * *

**Happy birthday to me, I'm a hundred and three... No, wait, a hundred and three minus eighty-five... I guess you could just say I'M 18 NOW!~!~!**

**I feel really bad for not updating, I was trying to hold off on updating until I had at least the next chapter finished, but I've been stuck on 23 for, like, a week now, and I feel really bad for holding out on you guys... Sorry.  
I'll even update tomorrow to make up for it :)**

**REVIEW**

**XOXO  
Miley-Girl**


	15. Chapter 15

_**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View... Sunday, January 2, 2011_

The wave of sadness that came when I saw Kyla was unavoidable.

I couldn't help it.

One second I'd been all hot and bothered and showing Jacob how _hot_ I was after some very pain-distracting heavy kissing during my break for the Jonas Brothers. And then I'd looked back again and Paige was there with Kyla. It was just dark enough back there from the stage for it to look like she looked so much like Jacob that it hurt. Would our baby Robert have looked like Kyla? My hand ghosted over my womb. Robert wasn't there.

Jacob looked like her wanted to come out to me, but Paige stopped him and I shook my head slightly. I had just remembered the audience. The thousands of peope who now as a collective looked confused at my sudden change, and the fact that I had stopped singing. I pushed my tears away, I couldn't cry now. I needed to hold it off, until I could be alone. Crying in front of other people - even Jacob - made me feel weak, like it was no wonder I lost Robert. I was too weak for him. I was to weak to hold him and take care of him. I couldn't cry. Not in public. I had to be strong, to prove that I wasn't too weak for Robert.

I shook myself out of it before I could start crying and try to pick up the song in the next chorus, but I felt hollow inside.

As soon as it was over I dropped to my knees and bent over, covering my entire head with my arms as I screamed.

It was supposed to be better.

When I performed it was better, the pain wasn't so bad 'cause I had something else that I had to focus so intently on. Usually when I was on stage all I could think about was performing, that's how it was last night. And then I let myself get sidetracked. I let myself both seduce Jacob and be seduced by him, taking advantage of for once not hurting so much. And it left me too open. I wasn't focussed on the song anymore and it broke me to see Kyla.

I felt arms wrap around me. Jacob. His pressence soothed me just enough from the sudden heart-shattering onslaught of pain that I could stop screaming and cllutching at my hair and realize I was on stage in front of a couple of hundred thousand people. I uncurled myself and stood up, brushing Jacob off despite his protests.

"I quit." I muttered in my microphone before dropping it on the stage with a loud squeel and walking off.

"Miley?" Jacob ran after me, but I needed to get away. I was only strong enough not to cry in front of others, but I still needed to cry.

"I was wrong, I can't do this." I shook my head, finding a girls bathroom and walking in, locking the door behind me before Jacob could come in as well. "I can't do anything." I whispered to myself, hiding in one of the stalls, and locking that door as I lifted my feet off the floor and curled into the foetal position on the closed toilet seat.

The feotal position.

God! Why did everything have to remind me of him? It only made it hurt worse. Why did I have to take my mind off the concert like that? Was four minutes of unfulfilled heated pleasure with Jacob really worth all this pain? When I had been wiith Jacob my heart had been racing for him, pining for him in a way that I'd only felt felt a couple of times since November. But, then I left myself open, I let myself loose focus on the concert and I'd seen Kyla. I'd seen how much she looked like Jacob, how Jacob was holding her closely... How that would never be Robert. We'd never hold Robert, he'd never sit in his Daddy's arms and watch me perform, I'd never see his little face lit up so happily like Kyla's had been.

"I miss you every day." I whispered softly, holding my hands over my ears and trying to block out the sounds around me. Someone was knocking on the bathroom door impatiently, telling me to unlock it. "I miss you in everyway." I whimpered a little, I just wanted it to stop hurting so much. Was that so bad? "But, I know there's a day when we hold you, we will hold you." The only way we'd ever see Robert again was if we were dead. Dead didn't sound so bad right about now. I don't think you can be in pain when you can't feel. "And, you'll kiss our tears, when we're home to stay." I couldn't take it anymore. I had to bite into my arm to muffle the scream that had been building, but all I got for it was a mouthfull of blood. And my arm hurt. Bad.

"MILEY!" Jacob yelled through the door, banging loudly. I grabbed some toilet paper and held it over my arm as I got up and slowly moved to unlock both the stall door and the door to the bathroom. As soon as I unlocked the door Jacob almost ripped it off it's hinges when he opened it to get to me. "Miley. Oh, my God, Miley." He grabbed my arm gingerly, and stared at me with wide eyes. "What the Hell happened?"

"I-I didn't mean to." I shook my head, sniffling a little. My bite mark had completely sealed over except the scar didn't seem to be healing any, and my blood was everywhere despite my efforts to contain it.

"We're going home." Jacob decided, pulling my into the bathroom and over to one of the sinks. "You're not ready, we're not ready. We're going home, they reschedule the damn thing, just not now, not-"

"Jacob." I said softly, cutting off his ramblings and he shot his head up to me, his sweet brown eyes wide and scared. "Jacob, we can't leave." I sighed sadly and he looked at me like I'd grown an extra head. "I signed a contract, there's millions of dollars at stake, hundreds of thousands of people have already bought tickets, people other than me could probably be sued... I can't just leave."

"You're kidding me? Miley, I don't care about them, I care about you. And about the fact that you nearly broke down on stage today, you're not ready for this, it clearly doesn't distract you like you thought it would so we're going home." Jacob shot back heatedly and I glared, pulling my arm out of his grasp.

"Everything isn't always about me, Jacob. I'm not just backing out of this stupid thing just because..." I clenched my jaw and tried not to think about him. "I need to do this, Jacob... I just-I just need to okay? I just need to be doing something or I'll go insane."

"Yeah, well, clearly this isn't working. So, find something else to do." Jacob snapped and I was in shock for a second, he'd never snapped at me before.

"It _was_ working just fine, thank-you very much." I grabbed a bunch of paper towels to dry myself, and clean away as much blood as possible. The scar still wasn't healing. "You just don't know how much it hurts, how hard it is to try and think about other things."

"I-" Jacob started, looking a mix between angry, hurt and pleading.

"NO!" I yelled, glaring harder and pushing my way past him. "No. You don't know, Jacob. Sure, it hurts you, but it hurts me a million times worse. He was inside of me, a part of me, he depended on me to survive and I killed him. It doesn't matter what you or anyone else says about stress or any of that crap. It was me. I was supposed to keep him safe and healthy, and _I_ failed." I didn't even bother trying to wipe away my tears at that point. "You don't know how it feels to be responsible for killing your own son. To have **murdered** an innocent little baby. You don't know what it's like to feel so empty and repulsive that you just want to kill yourself but that would just be taking the easy way out because you deserve to be tortured a million times for not being able to protect your own child. I love him, Jacob. I love him so much, and I don't care what you think, you have no idea what it's like to be responsible for killing your innocent baby who you love more than anything in the whole world. YOU DON'T KNOW!"

_**MACOB**_

_Shane A. Mauboy's Point Of View_

I stared at Miley with open-mouthed shock when she came out of the bathroom after yelling at Jacob. We could all hear what they were saying, but when she started yelling... Well, you didn't exactly need wolf hearing to know. It probably didn't help any that the secondary microphone Miley wore in case the one she held failed was still on, and what she said was broadcasted to the entire stadium over the sounds of the Jonas Brothers trying feebly to distract the crowd from the star breaking down right in front of them.

"Miley-" Paige was the first to speak when Miley came out and I winced at her glare when it wasn't even directed at me.

"_Paige_!" Miley growled lowly, her voice ringing loudly through the entire building. "**You** have no room to speak, not of anything." Paige immediately shut her mouth in answer and stepped back, looking like Miley might as well have run over her puppy. Miley stalked off and even without the microphone we could all hear her crying. Several things broke, Miley screamed a few times, and I'm pretty sure I heard flesh tearing and I swear I could smell even more blood than before. After about a minute there was a loud screech of feedback before the audio of Miley's breakdown went silent for the rest of the stadium. I stared at the girls bathroom door, Jake was still in there. Jake was supposed to make things better for Miley. Why wasn't he coming out of there and fixing his wife?

After a full fifteen minutes of Miley being alone in her dressing room everything fell silent. The Jonas Brothers were playing out on the stage, but the one with constantly cracking voice kept messing up his already meak guitar playing, and older one who never sang kept tripping over the cord on his guitar, and the one that was singing only sang every second or third line.

I hesitantly crept over to the door to the dressing room and looked over at Rachel. Rachel shrugged, and all I could hear from Miley was some sort of rustling and heavy breathing. I still could understand why Jacob wasn't coming out to help her, she obviously needed it. I opened the door and hesitantly peaked in, partially afraid of what I might see.

"Miley?" I asked barely above a whisper. Miley was sitting on the couch with her head in her hands, her fingers threaded through her hair and pulling at it. I was actually afraid she might pull her hair out.

"Get lost." Miley said, not looking up, not even moving at all.

"I-" I started, not knowing if she should be alone in this state, and Jake clearly wasn't going to be there for the woman he supposedly loves, and she doesn't want to even be anywhere near Paige.

"Just get _f***ing_ lost, Shane!" Miley shouted, jumping up and glaring at me. She stormed over and pushed me roughly out of the doorway and slammed the door. I was too shocked to even move. I'd never heard Miley swear before. Ever. Part of me actually thought she was innocent enough to not even know words like that.

Everything was quiet again and I walked back to where the others were standing just as shocked as I felt. It felt wrong to have Miley and Jake fighting, even worse than it did in September when they barely talked for a week. Now they were actually yelling at each other and Jacob wasn't helping Miley at all, he wasn't trying to fix her like he should be. It just felt wrong, Miley and Jake were like the parents in this weird little family we had going on, they were the Alpha's.

Another ten minutes later and Miley came out of her dressing room, her face was calm, but her eyes gave her away, she didn't want to come out. I wanted to go get Jake and demand to know what the Hell was wrong with him that he wouldn't even go to her. I mean, sure we all heard what she said, but... He was her husband, he was supposed to hold her when she cried, even when she didn't want it. That's what he told me true love was when I imprinted on his sister, loving them no matter what and holding them even when they don't want you to.

"Where are you going?" I was startled out of my thoughts by Rachel. My Rachel. She was speaking to Miley who looked down and took a couple of deep breaths.

"I need to finish this." Miley whispered before turning towards the stage.

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

"Miley!" I called, coming out of the bathroom just before she was about to go back onstage. Miley stopped, but didn't turn around to face me. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, but I didn't care. "Good-good luck out there." I whispered and Miley nodded silently. I looked down and ignored the others who all looked like they wanted to protest, but were too shocked by everything that had happened.

Miley went back out on stage and the entire stadium went quiet, they'd heard what Miley had said. I looked up at her just in time to see her glance over at me and kiss her ring. The one that was supposed to be her Christmas present, but she'd only gotten two days ago. Because I need her to exist, and by some miracle she feels the same. But, I just couldn't understand why everything had gone to Hell. Why would God take Robert William away from us? It had ruined us. How could any kind of God take our innocent baby away from us, and let Miley blame herself? It wasn't Miley's fault. I didn't care what she thought or said, it wasn't her fault, and it never would be.

"Um... Hi?" Miley spoke into the microphone Jesse Jonas gave her. I moved over silently to the very edge of the stage to watch her, keeping just out of sight in case she didn't want me there. "I, uh... I'm sorry about that." The crowd all seemed to start yelling at once and I could only make out a few random words, but that was enough.

"Abortion!"

"Murderer!"

"Whore!"

"Slut!" Were just some of what I heard and I started to go out there before Miley held a hand up to stop me.

"I don't believe in abortion." Miley whispered simply into the microphone and everyone went quiet again before there were murmurs as Miley started crying on stage. I wanted so bad to go out there, but I knew Miley wanted to do this alone. She was probably pissed as Hell at me. "Think what you want, I have no control over that, but I lost a little brother or sister when I was seven, I don't believe in abortion under any circumstances." I didn't know that, why wouldn't Miley tell me about that? I was gripping a support beam backstage so tightly to keep from going out there that it was actually melding my hand. "Can we go from _Start All Over_?" Miley spoke to her band who all exchanged nervous glances before nodding hesitantly. "I'm-I'm sorry about before... But, it's a personal matter that I don't want to talk about." She said as the band started playing.

* * *

**Sorry about the wait. :) Please don't hate me? We just got Foxtel on my birthday last week, and I've been watching Disney as much as humanly possible. I swear other than my parents watching Law & Order every five minutes because it's on about three different channels and it somehow manages to be on from ten in the morning till one in the morning, Disney is the only other chanel I've watched... I'm thinking of introducing Nickelodeon to my viewing next week, but then I'd probably write even less.**

**I'm still stuck on chapter 25... But, I did start chapter 1 of the next one that's set five years in the future. It's still only a possibility of it happening, but I'd like to be ready if I decided yes. And this is actually the second take of chapter one; I did start writing it last month, but then I turned my computer off and forgot tp save it so I lost the orriginal, but I think I like this one better.**

**If you haven't already you should go read the other stories that I posted last week; they're all possibble stories that I'm thinking of doing, chance are only one of them will be continued, and probably not immediately, until I've finally gotten over my block and finishchapter 25 of this, but I will be branching out from Macob... Hopefully. The one that I'll be continuing will probably be the one that get's the most reviews or votes or whatever, so you should definately review as many times as you want if you like one of them. :)  
Some of you might have also read a HM/Maximum Ride story I posted before, it was just one chapter, but I thought I'de remind you because I've rewritten it and that might also be the one I continue because for some strange reason I've had a burst of inspiration for that lately and I've been writing like crazy.**

**Again; sorry for th elong wait :)**

**XOXO  
Miley-Girl**


	16. Chapter 16

_**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View... Monday, January 3, 2011... HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY MILEY!~!~!_

Miley didn't utter a single word after the concert, which had been rather subdued and quiet the rest of the night, she'd just walked silently to the bus and crawled into her bunk, cuddling Beary tightly, and we could hear her crying and smell her tears.

"I love you, Miles." I sighed, pressing a soft kiss to the side of her head, and she whimpered in response.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." She whispered after a few seconds, her voice hoarse and a little croaky. "I know you're hurting too, it's just..."

"It's okay, MiMi." I shook my head even though her eyes were squeezed tightly shut. "You're hurting more." I took a slow deep breath, Vita had suggested something to me earlier, and I knew it didn't just come from her, probably her Godmother and grandparents and the rest of her family as well. And over half of the pack had agreed when they found out. "How-how would, uh..." I didn't know how to say it, she'd probably hate me just for suggesting it. "Um... The-the others... Vita thought..." I sighed and stroked a stand of hair back from Miley's face. "You don't have to if you don't want to, but how would you feel about maybe seeing someone?" Miley was quiet for a minute, staring at me.

"Like a shrink?" She asked after a while, reaching her hand out to hold mine and I looked down, avoiding looking at her. "They want me to see a shrink?"

"They think it might help if you talk to someone." I nodded, I moved my other hand to her neck, I traced my fingers down until I reached the key. She hadn't taken it off in over a year since I gave it to her. Through everything she'd always worn it. I pulled the other part of the charm, the heart as a whole. I connected them. My heart. Miley made my heart.

"What do _you_ think?" Miley whispered and I couldn't help but look into her eyes, they were a dark navy blue, full of tears and innocence. "Do **you** think I should see a shrink, Jacob?"

"I just want you to not hurt so much." Miley reached up and pulled me down to her, kissing me softly.

"Doctor Brighton James in Franklin, Tennessee." She said when we broke apart and I frowned. "After my Mom died I had weekly sessions with him for two years until we moved after what happened with John, and then I did phone sessions three times a week for six months. Then it was once a week, then once every couple of weeks, then once a month... He's been my psychiatrist since I ten years old." Another thing I didn't know about Miley. "Grandma, Mam'aw, and Aunt Dolly wanted me to start seeing him again after Dad and Jackson died, but I kinda shut myself down and refused... At least until I met you."

"Does he help any?" I murmured softly.

"He helped before, he got the nightmares to stop at least." Miley shrugged and I kissed her forehead when she let out a yawn.

"Try and get some sleep." I advised, smiling a little at her. "We can talk about it tomorrow. I love you MiMi."

"I love you too, Jay." I carefully tucked Miley in and kissed her again before switching off her bedside light so she could get some sleep. I waited near the bunks until Miley's breathing evened out and she was asleep, then I went out to the living area where Paige, Rachel, and Vita were still waiting.

"That's Miley done, but how are you feeling, Jacob?" Rachel questioned after a while of silence.

"Fine." I muttered shortly.

"Their emotions are tied together more than just normal imprinting, when Miley starts getting better than so will Jacob." Paige provided, I honestly don't know how she knew so much about shape shifters and imprinting. Maybe she'd met other wolves before? But, that didn't explain what was happening with Miley and I... Then again, it wasn't exactly hard to see the effects we had on each other.

"You know who Brighton James is?" I asked Vita and she nodded. "Miley wants him, she's been seeing him since she was ten, she's clearly comfortable with him."

"I'll call Ruby in the morning." Vita sighed before getting up and going upstairs.

"So..." I looked around, the bus was earilly quiet for being so full. "How's Jason, Paige?" I questioned just to fill the silence.

"Ugh." Paige wrinkled her nose. "He's an ass, he thinks that just because he switched sides from the Volturri to ours that I'd automatically take him back even after he left me."

"That's men for ya." Rachel shook her head. "Can't live with 'em, and they won't satisfy you."

"Hey." I protested, what was with the male hate? "What's wrong with men? I thought you'd finally be happy now that you're _finally_ with Shane?"

"Yeah, blame little Miss Princess in there for that." Rachel rolled her eyes and I immediately felt defensive of Miley. "I can't help it if I'm horny. College guys are selfish lovers, and I figured that if I held out on Shane long enough that when we finally did get together we could, you know... 'Cause he wouldn't be so **illegal**, and I wouldn't feel so much like a cougar, but..." Oh, gross, I didn't want hear about my sisters sex life. I gagged and Rachel rolled her eyes at me. "I thought teenage boys were supposed to be horny all the time?"

"Trust me, Shane wants you." Paige assured and I got up, ready to leave, this was so wrong. Did they not even care that I was in the room. "But, guys are dense, you need to be a little more... _Obvious_."

"Oh, no, it's not that, I didn't even get the chance to try anything." Rachel muttered and I opened the door to the back room. "He told me straight out that 'Miley had taught him right' and even though he wanted me he wasn't going to sleep with me until we were married... I mean, I wasn't going to try anything, he's still just a kid, and I am _so_ not easy."

"But, since he mentioned it and said 'no' you want it now?" Paige smirked as I closed the door again after checking on Kyla and J.C. God, couldn't they even wait until I closed the door? Gross!

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View... HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY MILEY!~!~!_

"Do you want me to stay?" I asked Miley softly, it was later that day and we were in Vegas. Miley had three sold-out concerts over five days. Miley and I were sitting alone in our hotel room on the bed, with Miley's phone between us. Vita had called her Grandma Ruby who had called her old psychiatrist who was about to answer the phone... Which was on the bed between us.

God I hope this Doctor Brighton James helped Miley. I couldn't sleep last night, and Paige and Rachel kept talking - much to my dismay. But, the subject quickly changed from sex - thankfully - to Miley... They thought that she was more than just normal upset, Paige said that she was actually probably clinically depressed.

This is the love of my life, I want her to be happy, not on some sort of drugs because she's depressed.

"Um..." Miley bit her lip and looked down, thinking. "I don't-I don't know." She faultered, creasing her brow in a way that made her look about twelve years old. "May-maybe?... Yes... No... I?"

"It's okay, Miles." I kissed her cheek softly. "If you need me just call okay, MiMi?" I sighed, I knew she wanted to do this alone, she just didn't want to hurt my feelings. Or at least that was part of it.

"Don't go far?" Miley whispered, looking at me with her big innocent blue eyes again.

"Never." I promised before getting up and leaving her to talk to her psychiatrist.

"You think it'll help?" Brady asked when I went through the connecting door to the next room. He looked nervous. All the younger kids did. Miley was the Alpha Female, they were her pups.

"I hope so." I sighed. "God, I hope so."

"I don't believe in God!" Matthew spoke up suddenly and everyone looked at him. "If God existed then he wouldn't do what he did to Miley. She's too good to desrve anything bad." All the pups were so protective of her. Sometimes I thought that they listened to more of what Miley said than their actual parents.

"How long is gonna be until she's better?" Makenzie asked with wide brown eyes, they reminded me of the color of Miley's eyes sometimes.

"I don't know... Not for a while at least." I shook my head and the kids all deflated as if they were hoping Miley would be better again after just today. "Why don't you guys watch TV or something?" I suggested, walking over to where the port-a-crib was set up and Kyla and J.C were playing with some baby toys. "How are they?" I murmured to Paige. Paige had been really great. I'd barely been around my little Ky and J.C since November, and when I had they'd just reminded me of Robert William. It was starting to get better. Kyla looked more like Paige than anything, except her skin was darkening to more my color. And J.C - unfortunately - was starting to look like the Atlas bastard. But, he was still cute.

"Not so cranky in the last two days." Paige replied with a small smile. "I think it's because they know somehow that you and Miley are going to be around more now. And you were with them last night and the night before. They've missed you."

"Sorry I haven't been around much." I mumbled, looking down and feeling guilty.

"It's okay, understandable, you're grieving." Paige dismissed reasuringly.

"Do you think that talking to this shrink guy will help Miley?" I asked. Paige wasn't one of the kids, she wasn't as lost as they were with everything. She'd been around for over a hundred years, I hoped she knew something about what was happening. "She said it helped stop the nightmares about... _John_ before."

"Different things work for different people... I guess if it worked before it might work now, but no-one really knows if it's helping any but her." Paige shrugged and I nodded with a sigh.

_**MACOB**_

_Paige N. Denyer's Point Of View... Thursday, January 6th, 2011... HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY MILEY!~!~!_

It was the second of three concerts in Vegas and I was watching Miley, slightly worried. She'd been having two-hour long phone sessions with that child psychologist she had when she was younger, Doctor Brighton James, who helped her with the trauma of her mother and that bastard John, but... Something didn't seem right. Yesterday Miley had actually walked into a room knowing I was in there with the babies. She usually couldn't stand to be in the same room as me because I had my Kyla and my little J.C. But, yesterday she just closed her eyes and talked silently to herself for a couple of seconds before walking into the room. And I'd seen her doing it before as well, every time she was around small children or babies she close her eyes and talk to herself. Then, she'd be fine... Or well, as fine as she could be... She'd been more like her normal self, at least a little bit.

I mean, I was happy that whatever that Doctor James dude was doing seemed to be helping her, she was my best friend. But, something just didn't seem right.

I was standing backstage, just in the shadows, out of sight, watching Miley. She was in her dressing room and the door was open a little so I could see in. Miley was standing in front of the mirror looking herself in the eye before she sighed, stepped back and closed her eyes.

"Okay, I can do this." My vampire hearing picked up her whispering over the loud noise of the show starting up out there. She wasn't silent like she usually was, she probaby didn't think anyone was listening now. "Just close your eyes and he'll be here." I frowned at that, who was supposed to be there? Doctor James? "He just went to sleep, what do you do?" Miley took a slow, deep breath and I watched carefully. The next part shocked me. "Goodnight, Robert William." A fleeting smile crossed Miley's lips and I felt myself freeze. "I love you, Sweet Angel, sleep tight. Mommy'll be back after the show." My jaw dropped, what the Hell was this quack telling her? Miley sighed and took another deep breath. "And open your eyes again." This was the advice she was getting from that stupid James guy for the last four days? Pretend that her son is still alive? Is he trying to make her crazy and dellusional?

"Jake!" I called, when I saw him with the others. They were all just sitting on a couple of couches. That's all they did, they just sat there until Miley came out and then they all moved to watch her perform. That's what I did for the first show as well. I walked over and he got up, looking concerned. Kyla and J.C were in their double stroller next to the couches, last time I took them back upstairs to the hotel room so Miley wouldn't break onstage again.

"What's up? Is something wrong? I swear I've been watching them." Jacob said earnestly, glancing back over to the babies. He felt guilty for being upset about his and Miley's unborn baby dieing. It was stupid, he felt guilty for something that was natural. That he hadn't been able to be around his daughter and her brother for a month and a half because he needed to grieve. I understood that, I didn't blame him. He acted like he'd abandoned me and I'd been alone with two babies for _years_. I wasn't, there was the pack, Rachel, Billy, the Cullens. And I knew that he just needed some time. And now he was back, and I swear Kyla and J.C knew that the disapearing acts were over after everything that had happened in the last five months because they'd both been a lot happier and a lot less fussy in the last week. J.C had even given me a half a smile this morning, he still refused to smile fully.

"No, no, you're fine, they're fine." I shook my head and looked back over to Miley's dressing room. "It's about Miley." Jacob shot to full alert and looked over at the dressing room too, his whole body twitched like he wanted to go over there. "I'm worried about her, Jake, something isn't right."

"What do you mean? Did something happen?" Jacob started walking over there as he talked, but I ran in front of him befor he could get anywhere close.

"No, nothing happened, it's just..." I bit my lip, I really was concerned about what this James dude was telling Miley... But, if it helped her get through the day was it really that bad? "It's just that... Miley siad something just now." I relented, he probably should know that his wifes psychiatrist was telling her to imagine that their dead unborn son was alive and she was talking to him.

"What did she say? Is she upset? Does she need me?" Jacob demanded, starting to pass me again, but I grabbed his arm.

"No... I think that shrink guy told her to do it." I shook my head, pulling him back before he could get closer to Miley. "You know how she closes her eyes when we think something might upset her and she talks to herself?" I asked and he nodded slowly, we'd all seen happen plenty in the last couple of days. "She did again, just now in her dressing her, except it was out loud this time." Jacob shot his head to me from where he'd been watching Miley through the partially open door. "She was telling herself to close her eyes and he'll be there, and then..." I glanced around, well, nobody _looked_ like they were listening to us. "Jake, she said goodnight to Robert, as if he was right there with her, and she said that she'd see him again. She was pretending as if he was just asleep, right next to her." Jacob's face set and I worried that I was wrong to tell him that. It still hurt him.

* * *

**Okay, so you might have guessed that I wrote this on Miley's 18th birthday :)**

**Sorry, it's so depressing.**

**REVIEW!**

**I've got 5 videos to upload on youtube, but I'm having a little trouble right now, so I'll have them up as soon as possible.**

**XOXO  
Miley-Girl**


	17. Chapter 17

_**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View... Friday, January 7th, 2011_

"How long until goodbye?" Miley asked softly into the phone. She was talking to that shrink guy. She asked me to stay with her today, I was just silent and I held her, but I think that's all she wanted, for someone to hold her and not just be talking to a disembodied voice.

After listening to an hour of Miley talking to this James dude I was convinced that Paige was right and he was quack. He told Miley that when things got bad and she felt like she wanted to cry, to just close her eyes and pretend Robert William was alive. He told her to pretend like our son was really alive, and to act as if he was just taking a nap or something. That was what she'd been doing for the past five days. And apparently they were working up to being able to 'accept' that Robert was gone by eventually being able to say goodbye for good and letting him rest with her parents and brother and my Mom.

"Well, that depends on you, Miley, only you can know when it's time to say goodbye." The dude may be a quack, but... I don't know, maybe Miley needed a quack to help her right now because nothing I'd been doing did her any good. A couple of minutes later Miley hung up and let out a long sigh.

"Is it helping?" I questioned quietly, brushing a piece of hair away from her beautiful ocean colored eyes.

"I think so." Miley whispered back, leaning into my touch and closing her eyes for a second. "It doesn't hurt so much to pretend that he's still with us."

"I wish I could help you." Like _he_ does. I felt like adding. I didn't like some other guy that I didn't know knowing more about Miley than me, and being able to help her when I couldn't. It was against every instinct I had to let someone else help her, but Miley being better was all I cared about now.

"You do help me, Jay, more than anyone." Miley shook her head slightly. "If it weren't for you, then I would have... You help me more than anyone else ever could, Jacob."

"You scare me when you talk about doing that, Miles." I squeezed my eyes shut to block out the images of last June. It had been my fault then, to see her laying there so pale and lifeless. "I couldn't live without you, and when you talk about..."

"That's why I could never do it, not again. I need you too much, and by some miracle you need me too." I opened my eyes and Miley smiled sadly at me. "Come on, let's go, I wanna see Ky and J.C." Miley said after a couple of minutes and I opened my mouth to say that she didn't have to when she stopped me. "It's okay, Jay, I **want** to see them. It feels like forever, and I miss my little cuties."

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View... Saturday, February 11, 2011_

It was Jacob's birthday today.

And not just any birthday. It was his 18th.

My Jacob was eighteen, an adult, a **man**.

And I was crying.

We'd done the whole cake and gifts thing this morning with all the others, and Jacob insisted that he didn't want to go out anywhere. But, I hadn't given him my present yet and now I couldn't because it was ruined, and that was only half of why I was crying.

I was in the shower, supposed to be getting ready to give Jacob his present, but it was ruined now and the water was washing away the tears. I don't even know why I'm crying. I could still show him part of it. Part of it was I wanted to make love with him, like we did in September. I'd been getting better over the last month, I could have fun with Kyla and J.C and Paige again, like I used to. But, I'd been busy; my little breakdown on stage didn't do me any favours, I had a concer almost every second night, people were demanding to know the reason behind my breakdown, what I meant when I said what I did. I didn't have any time to be with Jacob, I didn't really have a whole lot of time to do anythng.

Jacob was also weird, he didn't want me to spend any of my the money I got from my Hannah/music money on him. Paige said it was a threat to his masculinity because he wanted to be the one to provide for me, not the other way round because that's the way he was raised. Plus, the whole Alpha Male thing kind of amped that up. And I didn't want to make him upset so I was left with limited options, and it had taken a lot of midnight begging to get Aunt Dolly to agree to it. And now it was almost wasted.

I sighed, tracing the letters softly.

I switched off the water and got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around me. Jacob was in our room alone. Paige and Vita were in the connecting room, and the babies alternated between us and Paige. They were really getting so big. Kyla was seven months old as of yesterday, and J.C was six months old. I really don't know how they got so big so fast, it felt like just last week they these teeny tiny little things. Kyla was almost crawling now. I'd told Paige about what I wanted to do for Jacob so the babies were staying with her and Vita tonight, but now it was ruined.

After we were in Vegas for a week we went to Portland in Washington State and then Seattle. We had leave the others in Seattle, all of us being so cramped all the time wasn't good. After less than two weeks everyone was going nuts so everyone other than Paige, Vita, the babies and Jacob stayed in Forks when we were in Seattle. That - unfortunately - included the dogs and the tigers. I wanted to keep them with me, I really did, and I knew Jacob did too, but a tour bus was no place for four growing tiger cubs and three dogs. God, I missed my puppies, and my cubs, it had been a month now that we'd been apart. That was the longest I'd ever been away from Whisper since two Christmas' ago. We also traded busses in Seattle from the 'sleeper' rental back to my usual one - though we did get a bigger bathroom, finally.

"Hey." I whispered a couple of minutes later when I got out of the bathroom and I was in my pajamas, and it wasn't the _special_ 'night dress' Paige insisted on getting me. I couldn't that to Jacob, not when it would just be teasing him.

"Hey!" Jacob jumped up and was standing in front of me in a second. Only in his boxers. God, why did he have to be so gorgeous? "What's the matter, Miles?"

"It's your birthday." I answered, feeling my bottom lip tremble a little and he frowned.

"Huh?" He asked, looking adorably condused as he tried to figure out if anything bad had happened on his birthday in the past that would upset me.

"I was going to make love with you and show you one of your presents, but I can't anymore." I explained and he relaxed a little.

"Miles, you know I don't mind us not being together like that, right? I mean, you are absolutely _amazing_, and perfect in every single way, but we don't need to have sex just because we're married. Jacob said softly, leading me over to the bed. "And I don't care about presents, you're the best present I could ever have, and you're still with me, that beats anything else I could ever get."

"Jesus, why do you have to always say the perfect thing?" I groaned before grabbing Jacob's surprised ace and kissing him. Hard.

"Woah!" Jacob said when I let him go and pulled back, a sort of dazed look on his face that I couldn't help but giggle at.

"I-I." I bit my lip nervously. "I want to make love with you, Jacob, I wanted today to be absolutely perfect for you. It's your eighteenth, it **has** to be perfect." Jacob opened his mouth to say something, but I wouldn't let him. "But... Uh... I-I got my-my... I got my girl 'time of month' today so we can't be together that way." I blushed and Jacob turned a little pink too. Of all the days to get my period again it had to be today. "But, I did get you something else... Well, two something's... Even though one of this is for both of us, and Paige as well..." Jacob furrowed his brow again, but I just shook my head to get back on track. "I didn't want to just tease you by showing it to you, but I really want to give it to you now even though we can't make love yet."

"It's okay, Miles, just show me." Jacob smiled softly and kissed me again, making me relax a little. I grabbed his hands and moved them to the top button of my pajama top. Jacob understood and slowly started to unbutton my top whilst I closed my eyes and prayed that he wouldn't hate it. Once half the buttons were undone I took over and undid the rest before slipping my top off and hodling my breath as Jacob looked at me. "Miley." Jacob breathed and I couldn't tell if he was happy or not so I reluctantly opened my eyes. He deep brown eyes were fixated on the spot just under my left breast, right over where my lung was.

_Jacob Black_ was written in delicate calligraphy just under my breast with a little heart after it. It was a tattoo. And it had hurt.

"I put it there 'cause I need you to even breathe." I whispered and Jacob nodded, in a sort of trance. "Do-do you hate it?"

"NO!" Jacob half-yelled, his head shooting up to look at me and I jumped a little at the sudden loudness. "No, Miles, I don't hate it, I-I love it." He reached out hesitantly and I nodded and a second later I felt his feathlight touches on my skin. He was warm, and it was in that tickly-tingly place I had which made my body react towards him. "It's beautiful." I blushed as Jacob traced the letters of his name that were permanantly ingraved on my body. "I can't believe you would do something like this for me?"

"Of course I would, you're my everything, Jay." I smiled a little and his hand trailed lightly over my stomach and started up between my breasts. "And now I have your name on me, I'm all yours and no-one can ever dispute it."

"All mine." Jacob murmured dazedly before his lips were suddenly on mine and I was on my back on the bed.

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View... Thursday, February 17, 2011_

"Stop calling me!" I demanded into my phone for the third time since I **tried** to go to sleep. I didn't even bother looking at the caller ID as I dropped my phone onto the bunk next to me again and tried to get back to sleep before I had to wake up in a few hours. It was almost a week after Jacob's birthday when I had reluctantly had to stop us from going too far. No matter how good it would have felt it would have been gross to make love with Jacob during that. And Valentines day was three days ago as well. My second ever Valentines with Jacob.  
Except this time it was him, me, and the babies.  
Paige and Jason had been sort of on the outs or something ever since the Volturri fight when he came back to her, and I wanted her to be happy so I made her and Jason go away. Just the two of them for a whole week, she was coming back on the twenty-first and hopefully she'd be happy again, like she was happy when she was with Jason orriginally. She'd been reluctant to leave her babies, but between Jacob and me we'd managed to convince her that they would be safe and happy with us and that she should think about her own happiness for the first time in seven and a half months.

My phone started to ring again and I groaned, wrapping my fingers around it and starting to squeeze. Right now I didn't really care about people being able to contact me, I just wanted to SLEEP. And besides, if I needed to I was telepathic, I could talk to anyone in the entire world whenever I wanted.

"WHAT?" I yelled when the ringing persisted, answering the damn phone.

"Miley." It was Carlisle. What the Hell was he calling me at three in the morning for? "Miley, I have some news you might like."

"I'd probably like it even more during daylight hours." I snapped. Knowing my luck I'd probably get back to sleep just in time for J.C to wake up. The poor baby boy had a cold and he'd been sleeping restlessly for the last few days. I didn't even know half vampires could get sick. But, I guess, Renesmee was way younger than both Kyla and J.C and she was already walking and talking, Renesmee looked more like a prep-school-aged kid than a less-than-6-month-old. And J.C was a second generation half and half so I guess things worked differenly, he was more like a human baby who needed to drink blood than anything else.

"Appologies." Carlisle said politely and I sighed. There had to be a reason he was calling me in the middle of the night.

"Just-" I yawned and rubbed my eyes. "-just tell me... If I don't remember later you can just tell me again."

"As you know I have been doing research on the incident on Hallowe'en." Carlisle started and I rolled my eyes. 'Incident'. Is that what we were calling my hand _**glowing**_ now? "And I think I might have found something." That go me awake.

"What?" I asked, a little breathlessly, my heart racing at the thought of finally getting some answers to **something**.

"Now, I don't know for sure, and-" Carlisle started to wanr.

"I don't care, just tell me." I interrupted, getting out of my bunk. I checked that Jacob was still asleep before I slipped down to the living area. This bus was different, the upstairs was two 'bedrooms' - one had been for me and one for Dad and Jackson ('cause I was girl and I needed my privacy, Dad said) - and the downstairs was a kitchenette and living area, and a game console was in the wall behind the driver.

"Is there any chance you are related to the Miccosukee tribe of Florida?" The ancient vampire questioin and I furrowed my brow as I grabbed a _Willy Wonka_ bar out of one of the cupboards. Booya for a fast motabolism and needing extra callories. I got all the junk food I wanted.

"I don't know, not that I know of." I shook my head even though he couldn't see. "Why?"

"My research has uncovered old tribal legends of the Miccosukee whose best healers, the ones with the ancient magic, hands would glow when they worked." Great! More Native America history legends. Just what I need.

"And you think I'm one of them?" I guessed, taking a bite out my chocolate.

"I think it would be worth a look into your family tree." Carlisle replied and I sighed.

"What if-what if I _am_ one of these... Micco-whatevers?" I asked nervously. "What does that mean? Will I keep glowing? Why did I glow in the first place? What-what will it mean?"

"I believe if you do turn out to be a Miccosukee decendant it's possible that gene was brought out by your Cherokee magic becoming more prominant."

"And if I'm not one of them?" I was almost afraid to ask. This was the biggest lead I'd gotten since it happened in October.

"I will keep searching." Carlisle answered. I would have felt guilty about all the time he was taking on this if it weren't for the fact that I knew he was just as currious as I was - but I got to add freak and alarmed to the mix - and he had endless time at his hands. "It might help you to know that prior to their migration to Florida the Miccosukee inhabited the upper Tennessee Valley which is now part of present-day Georgia."

"Well, at least if I am one of these people I know I'm from Tennessee all through my ancestry." I muttered, running a hand through my tangled hair. "It'd have be a really tiny part of my blood or else I'd be darker skinned, wouldn't I? I mean, how much effect could it have on me if it's that small a portion?" I asked after a couple of minutes. "Thanks, Carlisle, I'll call my grandparents in a few hours and check it out."

* * *

**Yay! I'm back on my own computer :)  
But, unfortunately I can't upload to youtube on my computer, and I've got 6 videos now, in order of when I made them;  
When A Child Is Born - I made this one back in November, but I haven't been able to upload it yet, because I either can't on the computer I'm or I forget when I'm at the library. It was going to be for MIley's birthday - I made it on November 22nd - and then for Christmas, but I couldn't get to the library at Christmas, and now I'm hoping it'll either get done today or tomorrow at the library.  
What's Your Name - A Miley music video by Jesse McCartney, and don't ask me why because I don't know why, but the male lead is Justin Bieber.  
You're So Vain - the Carly Simon song... My Dad is obsessed with that song. It's ANTI-Niley, so be warned... I've never liked Niley and kind of despise nick.  
I Am - the Hilary Duff song.  
I'll Be - by Justin Bieber, again I have no idea why, I was just on a video making craze.  
Pointless Relationship - this is the 2005 song by Tammin Sursok... AKA Sienna in Hannah Montana... I remember when they used to put both this song and All Seats Taken by Bec Cartwright on after Home & Away (which Tammin used to be in as Dani Sutherland - one of my favourite characters when I was younger) And now Tammin had a re-curring role in HM with Miley... And now Hannah Montana is over :(**

**As I said, I'm working on getting them uploaded, hopefully by tomorrow. :)**

**HANNAH MONTANA IS OVER!~!~!  
The last ever episode of Hannah Montana aired earlier today in America... In Australia we only got the interview episode last week, and we haven't had a new one yet. But, still... It's over... I was 13 when it started in 2006... And I just turned 18 two weeks ago.**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**XOXO  
Miley-Girl**


	18. Chapter 18

_**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View... Thursday, February 17, 2011_

"Mam'aw?" I sighed into my phone. I'd managed to get another two hours sleep after Carlisle called before J.C woke up. After that I just couldn't get back to sleep no matter what, and I'd been fidgetty all morning, waiting for it to be late enough to call my family. Paige had called about an hour ago asking about her babies and making sure J.C was okay and not getting worse. She sounded happier than she had in a long time. I guess she was actually starting to work things out with Jason, or at least getting a little somethin'-somethin'.

"Miley?" Mam'aw asked, her Tennessee twang comforting me a little with everything that was happening. "Miley is that you?"

"Um, y-yeah, it's me, Mam'aw." I confirmed softly.

"Now, you listen, Miley, we're going to find him, and we're going to make sure you never have to deal with him again." Mam'aw said and I let out a slow breath. John. He was still God only knows where. He'd broken his parole boundaries, probably to come after me, and my every location was tracked for all to see whilst no-one knew where the Hell he was.

"No, no, it's-it's not about that, Mam'aw." I denied, stumbling a little at the thought of him. "It's about our history. Our family history." I added the last part after a split second. "I-I, uh, I have to do a family tree for school, you know?" LIE!

"Oh." Mam'aw sighed before going back to no-nonsense usual self. "Well, what do you need to know? Are you gonna tell me or am I supposed to pluck it out of your pretty little head?"

"Uh, right. I-I've got, like, my immediate family and everything, and all my immediate cousins and aunts and uncles, but I was wondering if you could tell me about, like, further back?" I questioned, trying to keep the hope and need out of my voice. "You know, like where they were from and stuff?"

"Well, I know your Grandpa Joe's grandparents migrated here from Europe in the late eighteen hundreds, but on my side, Baby Girl, we go right back through Cherokee history, and I know my mother has told all you kids the leg-pullers about them." Mam'aw told me and I felt a twinge of disapointment. It's not that I was overly in favour of being distantly related to the Miccosukee, I just wanted to know what the Hell was wrong with me. "You'll want to ask Grandpa about the rest of his family." That didn't answer anything.

"Oh, thanks, Mam'aw." I muttered quickly. "Bye." And then I hung up.

"No dice?" Jacob guessed, setting J.C on the floor with his sister to play.

"Cherokee and European." I sighed. I'd told him what Carlisle told me when he woke up. "Even if I _am_ part Miccosukee somewhere a hundred generations ago, why would it even be rellivent?"

"The shapeshifting enhanced any other kind of magic in your blood when it was unlocked, I guess, no matter how miniscule." Jacob shrugged, just as clueless as me. "McFangy said it was a healing power, right?" I nodded and decided not to reprimand him for calling Carlisle that. I knew if any of them he respected Carlisle at the very least. "Well... On Hallowe'en, when it happened, you were trying to get J.C to stop crying. What if that was the trigger for the healing power?"

"Why can't I just be a _normal_ shapeshifter?" I whined, dropping my head onto the table in front of me and Jacob laughed.

"Aw, come on, Miles, why would you want to be ordinary, when you can be - and are - extraordinary?" Jacob chuckled, moving to sit next to me and wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Because ordinary is fun." I mumbled, picking my head off the table and resting it against Jacob's shoulder. "I'm just an ordinary girl, sometimes I'm lazy, I get bored, I get scared, I feel ignored. I make wishes, I have dreams, and I still want to believe, anything can happen in this world... For an ordinary girl." I whisper/sang.

"Well, my ordinary girl, is extraordinarily perfect." Jacob murmured in my ear softly.

"Your ordinary girl needs to call her grandparents." I sighed after a couple of minutes, grabbing my phone again.

_**MACOB**_

_Paige N. Carson's Point Of View_

"I miss them." I smiled a little as I watched a video of Kyla laughing on my phone. "I think Kyla's going to start crawling soon. Won't that be so cute? My little Ky will be on the move, and then she'll be standing and walking. And, oh my God, they're growing up so fast, even though they're aging like normal babies - thank God - I just don't want them to-"

"Paige!" Jason interrupted me and I looked up from my phone. We were lying a bed in a hotel room in Vegas.

"Yeah?"

"This is our honeymoon." He stated and I couldn't help but grin. It hadn't taken long after Miley and Jake had banished us from tour for a week to talk things out. I still didn't forgive Jason for leaving me without any worning or finding a way to tell me why. But... I love him. He's my mate, I can't help but love him. A mate for a vampire is like an imprint for a shapeshifter. And after we'd talked we came to Vegas, and well... It wasn't exactly hard to figure out the rest. "I don't think you're supposed to talk about someone elses kids when you're on honeymoon with your husband."

"Oh." I looked down. I love Jason. I really do. But, Kyla and J.C had been almost my whole life for over half a year. And they were my babies, I didn't know how to just turn that off. "Sorry." Jason plucked my phone out of my hands and tossed it away before leaning in to kiss me.

"It's okay, I guess I'll just have to make you forget about them." He murmured against my lips.

"Jason?" I pushed him away lightly. "Jason, what did you mean 'forget about them'?" I asked, forwning slightly.

"Well, it's just that they're all you ever talk about; it's always 'she did this' or 'he did that' or 'Miley and Jake'. And they can't even do anything, they can't even stand up, and they're not even that cute." Jason shrugged and I gasped.

"Wh-what?" I felt betrayed. Jason had practically said my babies were... Useless and ugly.

"Come on, Paige, you can go back to playing house in a few days, let us at least enjoy our honeymoon before it's all screaming and pooping and inhuman smells." Jason continued, trying to kiss me again, but I scrambled back on the bed, away from him.

"How-how can you think that?" I questioned, feeling tears in my eyes. I thought Jason would love my babies. How could he say those things about them? "They're my babies, Jason, not-not pieces of furniture you can get rid of if you don't like them. I love Kyla and J.C."

"I'm not saying you have to get rid of them." Jason shook his head, his dark brown hair falling into his startling blue eyes. "I just want, say, a couple of days without them... Like, hey, our _honeymoon_."

"I don't just 'play house', Jason. I can't just turn it off anytime you don't want be around them. They're my kids." I took a deep breath. I couldn't believe after finally getting him back this was happening. "If-if you don't like them... If you don't want to be around them... If you don't **want** them... Just tell me now, Jason, and we can." My heart froze a little at the thought. "We can just break this whole thing off now. Because I'm not giving my babies up."

"But, what, you let Jakey-poo just run off with Miley whenever he wants when he's their father?" Jason shot back, glaring lightly and I glared right back, getting out of bed and grabbing my bathrobe.

"You don't know the first thing about what Miley and Jake are going through, Jase, they're hurt... Really bad... Miley was pregnant, you know, she was going to have a baby, just like my little daughter and son. A little boy in fact. And... And she... She had a miscarriage... On her _**birthday**_, Jason." I said, feeling my eyes start to brim with tears, about to spill over. "Her birthday... And Jacob is ten times the man you will ever be." I couldn't believe he was say those things about my best friends, my babies, my _family_. "He's had to deal with people trying to kill his family about a dozen times in the last year and a half, Miley almost fell in love with someone else and that hurt him, a lot. He could have just left when he got me pregnant. He could have had nothing to do with Kyla, with his daughter. But he didn't, he stayed. He's been there for her. He didn't leave me, he didn't leave Miley when she kissed someone else even though it hurt him as much as you hurt me when you left. Jake stayed, he forgave me when I took his daughter to the other side of the world. He forgave me for sleeping with the man that single handedly ruined Miley's life. He-he not only took responsibility for his own child, but for my mistake with Atlas as well." I'd started walking around the room, grabbing my stuff and throwing it in my suitecase. I couldn't stay here. I couldn't stay with him. He may be the love of my life, but my son and daughter were a Hell of a lot more important. "J.C isn't his kid and he's still man enough to be a father figure to him... I can't be with you, Jason." I swear I felt a big chunk of my heart break at those words. "I can't be with you if you can't accept the fact that I'm a mother, that I have kids, and Jake and Miley aren't going to be out of my life at all for a very long time, and neither are Kyla and J.C. _You_ left **me**, Jason. Not the other way around. And now you can either live with the consequences and learn to love my babies, and my best friends... Or... Or you-you can just leave."

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View_

"Grandma?" I let out a slow breath. "Hey, Grandma."

"Miley? Is that you, Sweet Pea?" Grandma asked, sounding a little out of breath and I cursed myself. She was probably busy.

"Uh, yeah... I can call back later if you're b-" I started, getting ready to hang up.

"No! No, no, it's fine, Baby Girl." Grandma Ruby rushed to cut me off. "Uh, how are you, Mile?"

"I'm-I'm good." I nodded even though she couldn't see and Jacob smiled reasuringly at me "How 'bout you? Howhave you been?... The-the press-"

"Oh, they haven't bothered us at all." Grandma assured me and I furrowed my brow. Why would they suddenly leave my family alone? Was I out of the loop on something? I mean, I'm totally grateful, just confused. "Not since your cousin Derick and I gave them some old fashioned Tennessee convincin'." I couldn't help but laugh at that. Grandma could definately be threatening if she wanted to; it was the red-headed temper. Both her and Mam'aw had that, no-one argued with them... Mostly. Daddy used to joke that I was red-head at heart 'cause I was one of the few people who had the guts to stand up to Mam'aw... I always said it was just because him and Jackson were total whimps.

"You didn't hurt any of them did you?" I asked, giggling a little.

"Oh, they're fine." Grandma dismissed and I giggled again. "Now, what did my sweet little granddaughter call me for today, 'cause we both know it wasn't to exchange pleasentries about the paparazzi." I felt guilty again. I never called any of my family unless I needed something. What kind of granddaughter does that when she's the one that's responsible for ninety-nine percent of the bad stuff that happened to them?

"Um... I have to do a family tree for school so I was wondering where, you know, where our family came from?" I asked delicately, I mean, it's not like I could just come out and ask 'hey, are you or Grandpa in any way related to the Miccosukee Native Americans because my hands were glowing on Hallowe'en?'.

"Well, your Grandpa's family came here from California during the early seventeen hundreds; I'm sure I can dig up so old records for you, but I think they were some fancy shamncy rich folk like from that _Zorro_ movie. And on his Momma's side they came here from England." Grandma said and I barely held in a groan of disapointment. Now I only had one option left until I was back to square with the stupid glowing hands. "You got that, Sweetie?" She asked and I snapped up.

"Uh, yeah, got it, Grandma." I assured, pretending as if I'd been writing that down. "Anythin' else?"

"Now on my side of the family my Daddy's family goes back to Mexico on his Daddy's side six generations back. And my Momma-" Last chance, I don't know what I was hoping for, I just wanted answers. "-well, my Momma was just your average American, I guess." I felt myself deflate a little at that. "Though she did mention a couple of times that her great grandparents were Native Americans way back, from somewhere around the upper Tennessee Valley..."

* * *

**REVIEW!~!~!**

**XOXO  
Miley-Girl**


	19. Chapter 19

_**CHAPTER NINETEEN**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View... Thursday, February 17, 2011_

"Oh, my God." Miley gasped about a minute after she hung up with her grandmother.

"Is that a good 'oh, my God' or a bad one?" I asked unsurely, picking J.C up when he started to whine.

"I don't know." Miley shook her head slowly. "My great-great-great-great grandparents on my Grandma Ruby's mothers side were Native Americans from the upper Tennessee Valley... But, that doesn't mean anything... That doesn't mean I'm one of them." I gave Miley a look. It wasn't just a coincidence. She sighed and looked down. "Okay, so it probably _is_ them, but, it's, like, six generatons ago. How could it affect **me** so much?"

"Well, if it was more than one of them you'd be... At least one sixty-fourth. And the shapeshifter magic enhanced it." I shrugged and Miley's eyes bugged.

"One **sixty-fourth**? That's miniscule." Miley whined, dropping her head down onto the table. "Ew... One of the babies needs changing." Miley sniffed after a while and I sighed. It was Kyla. I seriously don't know what that kid ate, but it seriously stank. And Miley changed her last time when she was only wet. Lucky me. "Gimme J.C." Miley commanded with a small smirk, lifting her head and holding her arms out for the six month old baby boy.

"Why do you always have to poop for me, Ky?" I asked in a baby voice, picking her up and she stared back at me with bright innocent brown eyes. "Huh? Why can't you poop when it's Miley's turn?"

"'Cause she likes me." Miley smirked and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"She likes me." I insisted indignantly and Miley laughed. "She likes me best. Don't you, Ky?" Kyla cooed in response and tried to stick her whole hand in her mouth.

"She's a Daddy's girl, of course she likes you best... But that's clearly not enough to not stink when it's your turn." Miley rolled her eyes as I went to the back room to changer her.

"Just be thankful, Jay, she's not crawling yet so she can't get away when you try and change her." Miley laughed from the front part of the bus. "When I was younger and we were visiting my family for Christmas my cousins would always be chasing naked crawlers around the house." Miley said, suddenly behind me, holding J.C contentedly. "Imagine when they get on the move."

"I'd rather not." I grimaced, I did not want to be chasing two naked babies around everywhere because they crawled off during changing.

"And then in a few months they'll be walking, which opens up a whole new feild of possibilities." Miley pointed out and I was mildly surprised. How had it been so long? It felt like the fight with the red-headed bitches army was only yesterday and I was getting home with my insides outside my body and Miley introduced me to my little girl. Kyla was so teeny tiny. Now she even more gorgeous, and so much bigger than when she was born. But, she still felt so tiny. I used to think that no-one would ever feel as small and fragile in my arms as Miley did, but these babies were so tiny and delicate. "God... They're getting so big." Miley sighed, her eyes saddening a little and I knew she was think about Robert. She'd be over half way through the pregnancy by now... We'd be able to feel him. "Do you still think about him?" She whispered, holding J.C just a little closer to her body.

"All the time." I nodded, looking down intently as I put a fresh diaper on Kyla and pulled her pink butterfly pants back on. "I think he would have been a musician, like you." I smiled a little.

"You're not so bad with a guitar, yourself, Jacob." Miley shot back, blushing a little. "And your voice is still the most beautiful I ever heard."

"And you're still the most gorgeous woman I ever met." I told her and she blushed again, looking down.

"You do realize you're not gettin' any today, right?" Miley smirked and I laughed, sitting next to her on the couch, each of us with a baby in our laps.

"I still love you, Mi." I kissed her check and she smiled brightly at me.

"No." Miley suddenly gasped when J.C grabbed hold of her necklace and strated to pull it towards his mouth. "No, no, Jaycey, that's not for little boys to eat." She said in a baby voice, reaching over to grab his pacifier. "There we go, Baby Boy, that's much yummier, isn't it, Sweetie?" J.C whined and started pulling on her necklace again in response before he stopped suddenly and sneezed. "It'll get better soon, my little Prince."

_**MACOB**_

_Paige N. Carson's Point Of View_

"Come on, P. Don't be like this." Jason rolled his eyes, getting out of bed as well. "You know I didn't mean it like that."

"No, I don't, Jason." I snapped, picking my cell phone up. "I don't **know** you anymore."

"Paige-" Jason started, but I couldn't hear it right now.

"No, Jase. I don't know. I may have known you in nineteen-sixty-nine, but I don't know you now. I haven't known you for thirty-five years, because, face it, if you were any sort of _man_, if you actually cared about me you would have stayed." I found myself yelling despite the ache in my heart. I finally had Jason back in my life after thirty-five years of having a hole in my heart, and now I couldn't be around him. "If you loved me half as much as I love you, Jason, you would have stayed in nineteen-seventy-five and not let the God damned Volturri intimidate you. So, no, I don't know you. Because I thought you did love me enough to stay." I felt a couple of tears fall. I just couldn't keep it in anymore. "I don't know you, and I don't know how you meant it. What I do know is that Kyla and J.C are my whole world, and I don't care how much I love you, they're my number one priority, and if you think those things about them then I can't be around you."

"Come **on**, Paige, all I meant, is can't we just have ten minutes when you don't mention someone under the age of twenty-one?" Jason persisted, standing in front of me and I couldn't help but follow his hypnotizing voice and look up into his icy blue eyes.

"That's not what you said, Jason." I whispered, stepping back and closing my eyes for a second. My heart hurt. "You always used to say exactly what you meant, and that's not what you said."

"Well, what I mean, Paige, is that I love you, and I hate sharing you with those little things. I hate that those other bastards got you pregnant, and I hate that it wouldn't of happened if I didn't leave." Jason said and I slowly opened my eyes, swollowing a lump in my throat. "I love _you_, Paige. And I don't love those little screamers-" I opened my mouth to protest, but Jason pressed a finger to my lips and continued. "-but, I can learn to if it's important to you because **you're** my whole world and it was Hell to leave you then and I don't want to do it again."

"I don't-" I groaned and had a really strong urge to hit something, but the only thing near me that wouldn't break was Jason and I didn't want to hit him. "-I don't know, Jase." He sighed sadly and we both just stood there. "Why did life have to get so _f***ing_ complicated? What was wrong with sex, blood and rock 'n' roll?" God I wish we could go back to that. Where most people would have the saying 'sex, drugs and rock 'n' roll' Jason and I lived by the blood modified version. Albeit different types of blood, but still the same principal. That and the fact that we're bonded mates is why we got along so well for six years when before that we both inherintly against any sort of companionship beyond one-night-stands.

"If this is the whole 'growing up' sh!t then I hate it." Jason agreed and we both sunk down to the floor at the same time and I leaned back against the side of the bed.

"I need blood!" I decided after a couple of minutes, getting up and going over to the little mini-fridge where I kept my animal blood stored.

"Screw it, P. Get something fresh for once... It's been a hundred years, you won't go on a fender." Jason rolled his eyes and I hesitated. There may have been a little more the animal blood than I'd let on to Miley and Jake... Like maybe how when I drank a diet of human-only blood a hundred years ago... It tended to coincide with mass murders and serial killers that were never caught, or were 'found' dead... I had a bit of a **control** problem; namely that I _had_ no control.

_**MACOB**_

_Matthew H. Wyatt's Point Of View_

"Matthew, come eat your dinner!" My Mom called through my bedroom door. I'd been in hear a lot since Miley, Jake and the others left us here because we couldn't go with them all across the country. I don't know why, I just didn't like it here anymore. It was the same in August after they left for Georgia again. I actually felt sick without them here. At first I thought it was because I hadn't finished phasing yet. Then when it wasn't better after a couple of weeks the others thought it was Alpha/pup seperation even though I was the only one it affected. But, then they came back and I was fine... Right up until I had to stay here again and they left.

"Come on, Matty, dinner." Makenzie burst through my bedroom door without even knocking when I didn't come out after five minutes. Yeah, sure. Her and Makena were happy as clams, they didn't have Alpha/pup seperation withdrawals. It was only me. I was the only one in the entire pack of 26 that had it. They were both happy as anything with Seth and Brady. Their _imprints_.  
Imprinting; basically the shapeshifter version of love at forst site. It didn't matter if you wanted it or not, once you saw the person you were smitten. Even Quil who imprinted on the bloody three-year-old couldn't stop it. He was practically her constant babysitter. It may not be romantic yet, but it was still creepy that he was in love with a kid who was only just out of diapers.  
I didn't want that. If I ever fall in love I want it to be **my** choice. Not some stupid girl that 'Destiny' picked out for me to carry on the stupid shapeshifting gene... Or, well, that was one theory; the strongest shapeshifting gene to carry on the herritage. Miley's theory was that it was just fates way of saying 'this is your Soul mate, have fun'. As much as I love Miley and all... I wasn't sure I believed that.

"I'm not hungry." I muttered, rolling over on my bed so I was facing away from her.

"Matty..." Makenzie started with a sigh, coming over and sitting on the side of my bed. Only Makena and Makenzie could get away with calling me Matty, I wouldn't even let our parents do it. It was a triplet thing. "Come on, we're all going through the same thing, whatever's wrong, you gotta talk to me and 'Kena 'bout it." She said softly and I felt like growling.

"I just want to be left _alone_." I said slowly and deliberately, glaring at the opposite wall.

"Matty-"

"Is there something you don't undersand about '**alone**', Makenzie?" I snapped, turning again to glare at her and she winced back and looked hurt.

"Fine." She mumbled, getting up and leaving, shutting my door behind her. I felt a little guilty, sure, I mean she's my triplet and I just snapped at her for trying to help me. But, I just wanted to be alone... Well, I didn't want to be alone actually, I wanted Miley to come back so I'd stop feeling so crappy. I knew it was Miley, it had to be, I always felt warm and fuzzy when she was around, and I was cranky and moody when she was gone. It had to be her.  
It wasn't Jake, I didn't feel anything overly spectacular around him. I mean, he's like an older brother or something. But, being around Miley makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside... I don't know if that's what it was like for the others in the pack or not, but I was afraid to ask. What if they didn't feel that way? Did that mean there was something wrong with me? Why would I feel like this and not the rest of the pack?  
A thought had crossed my mind a couple of days ago, but I dismissed it as soon as it had formed. There's no way in Hell that could be it. I knew one other person who acted like that; Jacob. From what the others had said he'd been acting the same way I was feeling when him and Miley were apart. But, that was because they were imprints. Miley wasn't my imprint. She couldn't be. It just wasn't possible for two people to imprint on the same girl... No matter how beautiful and gorgeous she is... It just wasn't possible.

* * *

**Okay, so the problem with Matthew isn't what you think... But, try and guess anyway, it'll be fun :)**

**And, I'm sorry, I couldn't get those video's up before, but they're up now:**  
**http:/www . youtube . com/watch?v=L7gMg707AAc - You're So Vain; Carly Simon; ANTI-Niley**  
**http:/www . youtube . com/watch?v=IRqaGDccimI - When A Child Is Born; I forgot the singer, but it's on my So Fresh Songs For Christmas 2005 disc 2... If only I could find it, I've been looking for it since June :(**  
**http:/www . youtube . com/watch?v=gdjwqBqt1R8 - What's Your Name?; Jesse McCartney; for some weird reason Miley/Justin Bieber (Shudder)**  
**http:/www . youtube . com/watch?v=7hoep-4WoVM - Pointless Relationship; Tammin Sursok; I felt it was kind of poetic to do that song, read the discription box for reasons why :P**  
**http:/www . youtube . com/watch?v=3rGwMweK-vQ - I Am; Hilary Duff; starring Miley Cyrus  
http:/www . youtube . com/watch?v=Csz9WY7HsIs - I'll Be; Justin Bieber; I have no idea why I made this video, or why I have this song  
Watch and comment please :)**

**REVIEW!~!~!**

**REVIEW!~!~!**

**REVIEW!~!~!**

**XOXO  
Miley-Girl**


	20. Chapter 20

_**CHAPTER TWNETY**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View... Saturday, March 12, 2011_

"Bye, Grandma, love you!" Miley called to her Grandma Ruby. We were in Tennessee now for the tour. We were here for a week; we spent two days with her grandparents on her fathers side before, and then three days in Nashville and Franklin for two concerts, and now we were going to be in Crowley Corners with her grandmother on her mothers side for two days. Ruby had to go to the Crowley Corners town meeting that all the heads of families went to so me, Miley, Paige, the babies and Jason were going to be hanging out at the house Miley lived in before she moved to L.A.  
Turns out that the week Miley and I forced Paige and Jason to spend time together and work things out so Paige could be happy, they got married. In Vegas. Speaking of the babies; Kyla was eight months old now, and crawling. Miley was right when she said it would be a lot harder when they got on the move. And I think she was close to starting to talk, I swear yesterday she said 'Dada'.  
J.C on the hand still refused to even smile. We knew he could, we'd all seen him smiling in his sleep, but he refused when he was awake no matter what we tried to get him to.

As soon as Ruby's truck was well on its way down the long dirt driveway and quickly becoming a tiny dot in the distance Miley ran outside happily. She loved it in Tennessee. I swear if it weren't for the pack, and my Dad I'd stay here with her for the rest of our lives. It was so peacful.

"Come on, Jay!" Miley called, barely looking back as she ran to the barn excitedly. I could already hear dogs barking and horses neighing. They knew Miley was coming to see them. We'd gotten here last night and she'd actually fallen asleep out in the barn with the animals.

"See you later." I said to the others before running out after Miley. It had been so long ince she'd been this happy, I wasn't going to miss it for the world. As soon as Miley opened the barn door all five dogs ran out and bowled her down, barking and licking her happily.

"Hey, Snow-Boy." Miley giggled, scratching the white husky that was licking her face. "Yeah, I missed you too, Buddy." After a while she managed to disentablged herself from the paws and tails and snouts everywhere. "God, I wish I could take you guys back home with me." She sighed wistfully. "But, we're not going back home yet, and you can't come on the road with us... And Forks is a lot different to Crowley." Not to mention the house was already crowded enough with the pack, the dogs and the tigers. But, if Miley wanted them there I'd make room if I had to build entire other room on the house for them. "Come on, let's go see my horsies." Miley beckoned, getting up and leading the way back to the barn. There were seven horses in total. Even without Blue Jeans. The stalls were all clearly marked with each horses name; Blue Jeans - that stall was empty seeing as he was in Forks - Roam-Man, Dancing Queen, Mojo Jojo, Diamond Dust, Jetson, Tinkerbell, and Speed Demon. Miley had told me already, in 2009, that Roam-Man was the oldest out of all of them

We spent about an hour with all the animals, running around, and Miley rode at least three different horses before she came over to where I'd been sitting, watching her be happy and content for the first time in months, at the base of the tree that the treehouse was in. She wordlessly curled up in my lap and we just sat there for a couple of minutes.

"Let's go to the waterfall." I blurted out as soon as the thought popped into my head of its own accord. The waterfall... That's where our relationship took those first baby steps towards the sexual stuff. I felt myself heat up and Miley giggled a little before turning in my lap so she was straddling me. My breath caught when Miley leaned dangerously close and her lips were hovering right over mine, so close I could taste her sweet, warm breath. I closed my eyes, anticipating the kiss.

"Beat you there!" Miley laughed, jumping up and running away, leaving me sitting there. And she didn't even kiss me!

"Hey!" I protested, getting up as well and chasing my Miley. I followed her until she slipped out of my sight in the trees on a path I knew to be the way to the waterfall. "I'm gonna catch you, Smiley." I called ahead of me. We may be almost even when we phased, but I was a lot faster when we were human. Suddenly something dropped down from one of the trees onto my back and I almost phased in case it was a vampire.

"Not if I catch you first." Miley murmured, kissing the back of my neck and it sent shivers down my spine. "What do I get if I win?" She asked after a minute, her voice dark and husky and it made my cargo shorts just a little bit tighter.

"Mmm." I hummed, holding her thighs securely around me as I walked at a slower pace. "Anything you want, Mi's" I felt her smile against my neck before she kissed me again. And again. And again.

"You taste really yummy." She commented before kissing me again and parting her lips to nip at my skin. God!

"Miley..." I groaned. At this rate I don't think we'd make it to the waterfall.

"Do you want me to stop, Jay?" Miley tore her lips away from pulse point to whisper in my ear and it nearly undid me how seductive she sounded.

"God, no." I moaned, somehow managing to move Miley around so she was facing me and wrapped around me from the front instead of the back, and I backed her up against a tree. I don't know if I kissed her first or if she kissed me first, all I do know is that our tongues were fused together between us and the scent Miley was giving off was purely intoxicating.

Then I don't know what happened but Miley wasn't between me and the tree anymore and I could hear her tinkling laugh as she darted away. I chased after her again only to finally catch up to her when she was in the clearing the waterfall was in. Stripping!

I stumbled to a stop and watched with an open mouth, racing heart, and raging hormones as Miley slowly and sensually pulled her top over her head. Jesus Christ, she wasn't wearing a bra. Then her jeans were slowly pulled down and kicked off. Then her cute little panties. _Hello Kitty_ ones. She glanced back over her shoulder and smirked at me before diving into the deep end of the pond.

"You coming?" Miley called and I moved forward and there's a slight possibility that I actually tore my clothes in my anticipation before joining Miley in the cool, clear water.

"You're a very naughty girl, Mrs Miley Black." I said, wrapping my arms around her and bringing her as close as possible as I moved us to the middle of the pond.

"Whatever will you do with me?" Miley tilted her head a little and looked up at me with innocent crystaline eyes.

"I'm sure I can think of something." I smirked, reaching a hand down to hold her sweet sex and she moaned.

"Now, I don't think that's a punishment." Miley moaned, her eyes closing as she arched into me when I slipped two fingers inside her hot tight centre.

"Who said anything about punishing you? I like naughty girls." I said, kissing her slightly parted lips when she moaned again and I kept my fingers moving inside of her for another minute before pulling them.

"Hey." Miley protested, pulling back and opening her eyes, a pout already forming on her lips.

"You left me teasing. Twice." I murmured in response, kissing her neck softly and starting to suck where I knew she was weakest. "Maybe a little punishment?" I smirked against her skin. She tasted so good. It was so hard not to take her right then, but I wanted payback. Miley threaded her fingers through my hair and tugged on the ends until I pulled back to look at her pout.

"But, I won." She played lightly with the ends of my hair and pressed her treasure against mine teasingly, making me groan. "You said I got whatever I want if I won." Miley pulled my face close to hers, and I grinned against her lips that were only just touching mine. "I want you." She breathed softly before kissing me properly. Hard. "Now!"

Who was I to argue or deny her? I pulled back from her only long enough to move us over to the space behind the waterfall and push her up against the rocky wall before I slowly entered her.

"Miles..." I moaned, dropping my forehead onto her shoulder. Goddamnit. She was so hot, so tight, so amazing.

"Jacob..." Miley gasped pleasurably and I kissed her shoulder as I moved in and out of her slowly. Then I kissed her neck, then down to her chest. Her perfect, creamy, round breasts. I swear they were bigger, no matter what Miley said.

_**MACOB**_

_Jason A. Carson's Point Of View_

I don't get it!

I get that Miley was pregnant and shit, and that she lost the kid, but honestly... I would have ditched her a long time ago. From what Paige told me it was always one drama after another with her. It was rediculous. Who in the Hell could have that much drama in seventeen years?  
I'm two hundred and sixteen and I haven't been through that much drama. And I lived through two world wars.

Seriously, what the Hell happened to Paige to make her not only put up with the constant Miley crap, but actually care about her? The amount of crap my Paige had to put up with because of Miley was unbelievable. It wasn't Paige's fault that Miley couldn't handle being pregnant, yet she was the one that had to take care of the two little screamers so Jacob could cater to Miley's every beck and call, and she had to walk on eggshells around the kid incase she accidentally said something that would make her cry for no reason. I get it, your baby died. Get over it already, it's been, what, four months almost?

"Mama." The little girl babled to herself. I don't know that she was talking about Paige because she was playing some blocks on the floor. Hey, guess where we were staying? With little Miss Everything's-Always-About-Me, Miley's grandmother, in _Miley's_ hometown of Crowley Corners, after already spending two days earlier in the week with **Miley's** grandparents in Bueford County. Miley, Miley, Miley. For fucks sake, was there anything that wasn't about Miley?

"What?" Paige snapped her head up at the sound and I rolled my eyes. So what? The kid said 'Mama', what was the big deal. I could talk circles around the two-foot drooler.

"Ba." The baby said in response, looking up at Paige with big brown eyes when she got on the floor with the kids as well. I may have agreed to spend more time with them and learn to like them and crap, but no way was I getting down there to listen to a baby bable about nothing. I could do that perfectly fine from right, thank-you very much.

"Ky?" Paige spoke in a baby voice, honestly what is with people to talking to babies like they're aliens who need a special sort of language. "Ky, can you 'Mama'?" Paige prompted and I sighed. So much for Paige saying that stopping for a week in Tennessee would be good and we could fool around. The grandparents in Bueford would 'have none of that funny business' in their house, and Paige was more interested in Miley during the last three days that had been travelling and concerts. Even though I knew for a fact that Miley and Jacob had had sex at her grandparents house because they absolutely reaked of it and I could hear her screaming for three hours. Plus, they were probably off having sex right now, leaving me and Paige with the babies. "Come on, Ky's, say 'Mama'." The baby just stared at her before going back to sticking blocks in her mouth.

"It's just nonsensical syllables, P." I rolled my eyes and Paige sighed a little sadly.

"I guess." She shrugged. Really, I don't know why anyone wanted them to talk; they were loud enough as it was, why would anyone want to teach them to be louder? Though I had to admit that J.C was a quiet little kid... Kinda cute too. And I'm not just saying that because he was named after me. "Carlisle did say that normal babies don't usually start making sense for another couple of months." Yeah, great, spend the next two months teaching them how to talk and they'll never stop. Just what I want.  
Maybe I should have just taken Paige with me to the Volturi when they 'recruited' me for my ability? Or maybe I should stayed with her in the first place and they would have 'dealt' with us together? At least then there'd be no babies and no precious, perfect little Miley. Before Paige could say anything else there was a series of barks before five different dogs ran into the house one-after-the-other through the doggy door. Great.

"What the fuck?" I demanded, pushing the golden retriever off me when it jumped up and tried to lick me. No way, animals didn't taste me, I tasted them. I killed them.

"Fuck!" I swear the entire room froze when the baby chose to copy _that_ word. I don't think Paige would take too kindly to the eight-month-old saying that word.

"Kyla?" Paige asked slowly, ignoring the dogs when they started to sniff around the babies on the floor. Oh, very sanitary. Not only did perfect Princess Miley and Jacob stick us with the babies so they could screw, but she could even tame her own mutts.

"Fuck!" Kyla replied, reaching over to grab the German shephards fur. It didn't seem terribly irritated by the babies grabbing, sticky hands. I guess it was used to it. The baby smiled and pulled herself up using the dog.

_**MACOB**_

_Paige N. Carson's Point Of View_

Oh, God, no!

I swear I was going to **kill** Jason. Mate or not.

"No, no, Ky, don't say that word." I half-begged my baby girl who had chosen that particular word of Jason's repitoir to mimick. My baby's first real word - I don't really know if Mama counted or not - was a swear word.

"Fuck!" Kyla repeated for the third time and I winced. Dear God! Kyla reach to bring her mouth to a handful of the dogs fur that she was holding onto, but I prised it out of her grasp and picked her up, holding her close, whilst the other dogs all ran to the kitchen where Ruby had set up their food and water bowls.

"No, Kyla, that's a bad word." I shook my head and glared at Jason who actually had the sense of mind to at least look nervous, if not scared or remorseful. "You don't want your Daddy to hear you say that bad, bad word." Kyla just looked at me in response, and - thankfully - remained quiet. "Good girl." I sighed, walking over and sitting her in the port-a-cot with some of her toys before doing the same with J.C, then I grabbed Jason's arm and roughly pulled him until her followed me outside. "What the Hell, Jason?"

"Come on, P. How was I supposed to know that would happen?" Jason tried to defend himself, but I was pissed as Hell, my daughters first words had been mimicked swear words from **him**.

"She's a baby, she copies everything around her." I yelled. I just thanked God that Jacob wasn't here or Jason wouldn't have even made it outside before he killed him. "Don't you know you have to watch ever single syllable and thing you do around babies?" I fumed, oh, God, I hope she didn't start saying it again when Miley and Jake got back. It was bad enough she'd already said it three times.

"What, like monkey see, monkey do?" Jason snorted and I growled. "Chill, Paige, she doesn't even know what she said."

"But, I do." I snapped, starting to pace. "And so will Jake. You know, her _father_. And her not knowing doesn't change the fact that her first words were swear words. Because of you."

"Jeez, I get it, Paige, don't swear in front of the brats. I made a mistake, get over it." Jason rolled his eyes. Honestly, if he didn't change his attitude real soon we were going to have some problems. I mean, I loved the 'whatever' attitude in the seventies, but I had two babies now. Babies, not brats, that had impressionable young minds and should not under any circumstances be subject to swearing like Jason always did... Like I used to do. But, I'd learnt to be careful what I said around the babies, why couldn't Jason?

"Just-just." I groaned in frustration. I knew he was trying, he was trying to care about my babies, for me. But, it just wasn't working. He basically thought they were no better than paperweights. "I think you should go." I sighed. I so didn't want this, but I couldn't let someone who would swear so carelessly and didn't care for my kids to be around them.

"Paige-" Jason started to argue, but I couldn't deal with this right now.

"Please, Jason, don't make this harder?" I begged softly, avoiding his eyes. I knew if I looked into his then I'd be done for. "Just-just a couple of weeks or something, I think we both need it... We just jumped straight into this after thirty-five years apart. Things have changed, and we need time to get through things with my kids learning to swear, or you having to put up with them to be with me."

"Call me when you get your head out of Miley's ass, P." Jason growled before racing off with his extra speed and i was shocked. Miley? What the Hell did Miley have to do with this? I shook my head and turned to go back inside. I could cry over this and disect it later, when I was alone and there weren't two innocent little babies depending on me.

"Fuck!" Was what I was greeted with from Kyla when I walked back to the living room and I swear I just wanted the world to open up and swollow me whole.

* * *

**Okay, so the whole swearing was just because I was bored, it's not really gonna happen again.  
Next chapter answers the questions about Matthew from last chapter... I was right, no-one did get it right :P And we're coming up to the close of part 4. I'm still unsure about weather or not to post part 5, which would only be 5 chapters long; a day in the life of five different point of views starting with Miley waking up on Miley and Jacob's sixth wedding anniversary.  
Also; I've deleted the least reviewed of the first chapter stories I posted, and added four more:  
Dragon Love is an American Dragon: Jake Long crossover where Jake saves Miley from being raped and Miley discovers Jackson and Robby Ray are Dragons.  
Hazel Potter featured the blind twin sister of Harry Potter and Wyatt Halliwell as her whitelighter going thrugh Hogwarts with Harry, Hermione and Draco Malfoy.  
Maximum Ride has a 92% human, 4% avian, 4% feline Miley Stewart happening across DYlan on a deserted island and bringing him home.  
School Of Rock has Miley starting at Horace Green on the same day that Dewey Finn discovers that the class he's subbing as Ned Scheebly is musically inclined.**

**Please review for which one you want to be continued and I'll be taking all the others down on February 11th. Oh, and please review this chapter as well :)**

**REVIEW!**

**It's exactly 2 months since Miley turned 18... Seems like so long ago :) She's already filmed an entire movie since December, isn't that cool? And LOL comes out in April... I heard somewhere that the trailer is gonna be released on February 23rd... I'll see you guys in a month for another Miley update :)**

**Also; I need help naming Miley and Jacob's third born child. The first two are twins; Nicholas James and Hannah Faith after NileyFan1 and her twin brother. But, in the possible part 5 (Family Bites) Miley is three and a half months pregnant again... I'm thinking it might be a girl but I haven't decided yet, and I need names... Any suggestions?**

**REVIEW!**

**XOXO  
Miley-Girl**

**P.S: Don't forget to check out my videos at www(.)youtube(.)com/FinleyCyrus and leave a comment :)**


	21. Chapter 21

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View... Wednesday, April 20, 2011_

"Come on, KyKy." I urged, holding her tiny hands in my own as I sat on the floor with her in front of me. I was trying to get her to walk to me, but she wouldn't.

"Dada!" Kyla said, reaching up for Jacob and I sighed. She would walk to everyone else but me. She even walked to Vita two days ago.

"Okay, Sweetie, go to Daddy." I let her go and she toddled over to Jacob. I couldn't understand why she didn't like me anymore.

"It's just because she doesn't like the flashing lights of the cameras." Jacob told me and I nodded, I did try to avoid going outside with the babies to protect them from the cameras. "And she associates you with the flashes."

"Yeah, I know." I stood up and brushed myself off. This was our last day in the states, we were going to England tomorrow for the Europe (England and Ireland) part of the tour. We'd been in Forks since yesterday, reconnecting with the pack. I was actaully tempted to tell Jacob to stay here because the pack needed him, but I knew if I did that then he'd just follow me to England anyway. And I couldn't very well take most of the pack out of school to go to the UK for three weeks.

"Hey, Miley." Matthew came in and I smiled. At least the pack still liked me. Makenzie and Makena had told me that Matthew had been grumpy and tempermental ever since we had to leave the others back in Forks before. But, he seemed fine to me.

"Hey, Matthew, what's up?" Matthew sat down on the floor next to me and Kyla decided she was bored with Jacob and crawled over to him.

"Hey." Jacob protested, pouting at his daughter leaving him so quickly. I laughed and crawled over to him, sitting in his lap instead. "She's not supposed to run away from me for another forty years."

"Good luck with that one, Jay." I shook my head and watched as Matthew made funny faces at Kyla. "Looks like Matthew's got an admirer."

"Would it be too extreme to kick him out of the pack?" Jacob asked and I nodded.

"Just a little." I confirmed and Jacob huffed dramatically. "Hey, just be thankfull he didn't-..." My mouth dropped open at the thought. Maybe there was actually a reason Matthew was acting the way he was. "Oh." Jacob would certainly not like that.

"'Oh'?" Jacob asked, sounding worried and demanding. "What do you mean 'oh'? 'Oh' is not a good thing to say and then not elaborate. You **Have** to elaborate, Miley." I carefully moved out of Jacob's lap and bit my bottom lip.

"Why don't you take Ky to the kitchen for a minute, Jacob?" I suggested and he agreed quickly, getting up and taking Kyla away. She whined a little, but was soon distracted by Jacob singing a little lullabye to her to calm her. She loved Jacob's voice.

"Why'd he take her?" Matthew asked, looking confused and little hurt.

"How do you feel, Matthew?" I questioned slowly and he looked confused.

"Fine. Why?"

"No, I mean..." I struggled to find the right words. "I mean... How do you feel... Emotionally. Now as opposed to two minutes ago?" I elaborated a little and he furrowed his twelve-year-old brow.

"A little funny." He eventually admitted, frowning. "Kinda like there's something missing." That's all I needed to know.

"Oh, boy." I sighed and called Jacob back into the room. When he came back a full minute later Jacob looked way pissed. I guess he'd figured it out as well. "Jacob-"

"No, Miley." Jacob growled, glaring at Matthew who suddenly looked sacred. "She's my daughter. My _nine-month-old_ daughter."

"I understand that, Jacob." I tried to sooth, but I really don't think it was doing any good from the death glare he was still sending Matthew. "But, he's only a twelve-year-old boy as well."

"What's going on?" Matthew asked innocently and Jacob growled at him.

"Stay out of it." Jacob snapped, holding Kyla closer to himself and taking an unconscious step backwards.

"You haven't been going through any sort of Alpha withdrawal, Matthew." I told him and he looked even more confused.

"I'm not letting him have her." Jacob denied stubbornly.

"Jacob she's nine months old, he's twelve. She's gonna be your little girl for her entire life."

"Huh? What are you talking about? What did I do?" Matthew asked, looking a little scared.

"You stay away from my daughter, you little B-" Jacob started to threated, but I covered his mouth and cut him off with a pointed look.

"Impressionable young ears that mimick what they hear." I muttered and carefully eased Kyla out of his arms despite his protests and went to put her in her playpen in the other room. Bad idea!

When I got back to the living room Matthew was backed up into a corner and Jacob was advancing on him.

"Jacob!" I reprimanded, grabbing his arm and forcing him back from the boy. "Jacob, stop!" I ordered, getting between the two.

"No, Miley, no. I won't let this happen." Jacob shook his head, pure anger in his eyes.

"He had no more control over it than you did when you imprinted on me." I snapped and Matthew gasped.

"Imprinted?" He whispered weakly.

"Yeah, well, you're not my nine-month-old daughter." Jacob glared at Matthew and despite the situation I made a face. That was a totally gross thought.

"No - thank God - but, you wanna know what my Daddy woulda done if he found out when you imprinted and he was alive? He woulda got out his shotgun and not even healing woulda saved you." I placed my hands on Jacob's heaving chest to keep him from advancing anymore.

"Then it's agreed, kill the little brat." Matthew whimpered at that and I glared at Jacob this time.

"And you know what I would have done? I would have kicked my Dad's ass from L.A to Timbuktoo." I forcefully pushed Jacob back, putting more distance between them. Matthew was my pup, I couldn't let him get hurt. "Do you want to alienate your daughter before she can even pronounce the word, and keep and innocent kid from his imprint and possibly cause irreperable damage?" Jacob faultered at that, glancing to the room Kyla was babbling away in, completely oblivious. "Do you really want Matthew to go through what you went through that month I was in Tennessee?"

"Yes!" Jacob muttered and I frowned at him. Jesus. "If it'll keep him away from my little girl."

"Jacob, she's still going to be your little girl, nothing will ever change that-" I started.

"Except that bastard is going to try and take her away from me." He pointed at Matthew and tried to get past me to him.

"Matthew, I think you should, uh... Disapear for a couple of hours?" I suggest., holding Jacob long enough for the boy to run out the door.

"Miley, I won't let him have my daughter, she's mine. He had no right to... To do that to her."

"And you had no right to imprint on me either." I pointed out and Jacob paused, looking at me with a mix of surprise and hurt. "I'm not telling you to just hand her over to him. She's going to be your little forever, Jacob, and he won't even feel that way for, like, fifteen years. I'm just telling you not to kill him, or hurt him by not letting him around Kyla. Don't you remember how you felt when we weren't together? You said no-one should ever feel that way ever. So don't keep Kyla away from Matthew."

"She's my daughter, Miley, she's nine months old." Jacob argued, holding onto that lke a lifeline.

"Jesus Christ, Jacob. There's a chance that Kyla won't even want anything to do with him. And you don't have a problem with Quil being fifteen years older than Claire."

"Claire isn't my daughter."

"And as Kyla's father you should want the best for and for her to be happy no matter what. Even if it means having Matthew as brother-figure or best friend." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before letting it out. "Just... Just don't do anything, Jay. Matthew is confused enough as it is, he thought it was Alpha withdrawal from being away from us so for so long. And Ky is nine months old, all she wants is someone to play with her."

"That little... _Thing_. Doesn't go around my daughter unless I'm there." Jacob growled and I sighed. Well, it could have been worse, right?

_**MACOB**_

_Paige N. Carson's Point Of View_

When I got back to the house on the reservation Jacob was sitting on the couch with Miley in his lap and he was glaring at the TV. I walked through to where the cot was set up for the babies and saw that they were both sleeping peacefully before going back to the living room. I'd been with Jason all day. He'd taken to stay with the Cullens to help kick the habit of feeding on humans. I was proud. He was at least trying, and I wasn't expecting him to just change overnight, he'd been hunting humans for, like, two hundred years.  
But, he was trying to change. For me.

"What's going on?" I asked when Jake and Miley hadn't even moved an inch after ten minutes. Jacob growled low in his throat and Miley sighed.

"I have to keep Jacob from murdering Matthew." Miley said and I furrowed my brow.

"Why the Hell would Jacob murder Matthew?" I questioned and now Jacob smirked at Miley who suddenly looked a little uneasy.

"Okay, uh, Paige, first you have to promise that _you_ won't try and hurt Matthew." Miley conditioned, which kind of worried me. She knew the only way I'd hurt him when he was part of the pack was if he hurt my family.

"Why? What happened? What did he do? Was it Ky or J.C?" I demanded.

"Promise, Paige-y." MIley persisted, biting her bottom lip nervously.

"Fine, I promise, now tell me."

"Matthew may have, kinda, possibly... Imprinted on Kyla?" Miley closed her eyes and braced for impact.

"WHAT?" I heard myself yell and she winced.

"Paige. Paige, it-it wasn't intentional, and you know he's only twelve and she's nine months old. It-it'll be like Quil and Claire, you know what that's like." Miley said quickly, and I knew she wanted to jump up and talk to me alone, but if she got up she was afraid Jacob would kill that little punk for imprinting on his little girl. "Heck, Matthew didn't even know until today, he thought the suffering was just some sort of Alpha withdrawal thing."

"But, the point is that the little bastard imprinted on my daughter?" I clarified and Miley winced again.

"Paige-y, you know it's not, like, an sort of romantic. It'll just be like a brother-sister relationship."

"For now. What about in fifteen years? I'm not giving up my daughter because of some stupid wolfy claim that little bastard thinks he has on her."

"See." Jacob muttered stubbornly, crossing his arms... Or well, he wrapped his arms around Miley and held her tightly to him. "I voted for killing the bastard, but noooo... Miley said that would be overkill." He huffed to me petulantly. Miley growled low in her throat and got off Jacob's lap, going over to the front door and opening.

"Fine." She snapped, glaring at both of us. "I give up, go kill an innocent twelve-year-old boy for something he had absolutely no control over. I don't care anymore, but I'm going to bed because I have to board a fourteen hour flight to England tomorrow, and right now... None of you are coming with me." Miley left the door wide open and stalked away, back to her and Jacob's bedroom.

"Now I'd feel bad for murdering the kid." Jacob muttered darkly, pushing himself angrilly up from the couch where Miley had been holding him captive and going the same way his 17-year-old wife had gone.

Damnit!

Now I'd feel bad for murdering the kid as well. Why'd I have to go and care about Miley and Jake?

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

Miley was sitting on the edge of our bed, staring out the window. She was halfway through getting changed for bed; she'd gotten as far as taking off her top and changing her jeans to her silky pajama bottoms.

"Miles?" I spoke softly, trying not to startle her and she looked up.

"What? I'm not going to help you hurt him, Jacob, so if that's what you came for then just leave." She said, sounding tired and I felt guilty. She was the Alpha female, the mother wolf. Matthew was one of her pups. It was natural for her to want to protect him. I walked over and sat next to her before carefully pulling her into my lap.

"I love you, Miley." I murmured and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too, Jay." She sighed, her eyes falling to her hands in her lap, playing with her rings. "But... I don't know if I can do this anymore..."

"What?" I felt my blood turn to ice in my veins. God, please no?

"No, no." Miley said quickly, sensing my alarm and looking up at me. "I mean-I mean... I hate all this drama. I hate it... I wish... I wish you and me; just you and me and nobody else, could run away from all the drama and all the depression and all the hate and anger and _death_... Just you and me on a deserted island where nothing could ever touch us." Miley sighed wistfully and I couldn't help but mentally agree with her. "Maybe... Maybe in, I don't know, a couple of years? When everything isn't so screwed up we could... Go on a real honeymoon? When we're out of school, and Kyla and J.C are older, and I'm out of this stupid contract?"

"I wish we could go now." I muttered, if I closed my eyes I could actually see our dream honeymoon in my mind. Miley nodded against me and we were silent for a couple of minutes.

"I think I should go to England alone." She whispered after a while when I was actually starting to think she was asleep in my arms. My heart skipped a beat and I stiffened. "It's just, Matthew, he needs Kyla, he needs her like I need you and you need me, and he's been without her for four and a half months. It's not romantic yet, but he still needs her, you know it, Jacob." The thought of being without Miley for four and a half months actually made me want to be physically sick. "And he can't come out of school, and if he did then Makena and Makenzie would have to come, and even though I love them having three kids out of school for three weeks isn't good. And if Makena and Makenzie came then Brady and Seth would have to come, which would mean Leah, then Jayden. Then if they all came then it would be unfair if the rest of the pack didn't come, and it's all just too much to handle."

"Then..." I struggled to say it, the thought wasn't one I wanted. "Then, Paige can stay here with Kyla and J.C and Matthew can be with her and heal and stuff."

"I'm not taking you away from your daughter, Jacob." Miley shook her head and I held her a little closer. "Matthew needs Kyla, and Kyla needs you, and so does the rest of the pack. I've had you for four and a half months when Matthew has needed Kyla. I'll be fine for three weeks. Besides, I'll be too busy to fully miss you... We're doing a concert DVD documentary thing, so I'll be tons busy."

"I'm not letting you go alone." I denied, I couldn't do it. She was my Miley. _My_ Miley. And **I'm** her Jacob.

"I'm not letting you be away from your daughter, Jacob... It's just three weeks." It sounded like her mind was already made up. I hated it. And I couldn't even fight it because if it came down to it Miley was a Hell of a lot more stubborn. And could real angry real fast, both her grandmothers were red-heads. Instead of saying anything I moved Miley in my lap so I could kiss her. I carefully laid her down on the bed and hovered over her as I kissed her sweet lips.

"I want to make love with you." I whispered against Miley's lips before trailing mine across her cheek and down her neck.

"Please?" Miley murmured back, her fingers threading through my hair. I didn't need to be told twice. I sat up halfway and pulled my top off so Miley and I were even before quickly stripping off my cut-off jeans. Then I was back to Miley before we could be apart for any longer than neccessary.  
I kissed down to my Miley's chest and suckled on her sweet, perfect breasts until they were peaked with little pink dots. The I trailed my tongue down too her tattoo. She got a tattoo for me. My name was permanantly engraved on her skin. Almost like she had labeled herself mine forever. Mine forever. Then down further; she had repeirced her belly button as well, a couple of weeks ago and the pink diamond letter J was back and looking as sexy as ever.  
Then down a little further and I ripped at her silky pajama bottoms until they were light blue shreds on the floor and bed around us.

"Hey!" Miley protested and I looked up to see her adorable pout and her eyes dark with lust. "I liked those." I smirked at her and she bit her lip to keep in a moan when I trailed a finger lazily over her treasure land.

"I like this more." I replied huskilly before grabbing her legs and putting them over my shoulders so I could have better access to her sweet tasting honey love tunnel.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Matthew imprinting on Kyla, good or bad?**

**REVIEW!**

**Yay! I get my new glasses between the 2nd and 5th of February... They're Stuff by Hilary Duff brand :P and the right precription this time :)**

**REVIEW!**

**Okay, for the names, I liked the suggestions I got, but I've been thinking about maybe Jacob Ryan for a boy (after Jacob and Jake Ryan) or Lorelia for a girl (I was watching Gilmore Girls) but I don't know about the middle name for the girl... I did think of Ruthie after her Mam'aw, but then that would l eave out her other grandmother Ruby (in HM both her grandmothers are spunk, no-nonsense, care-about-their-family-above-everything redheads named Ruthie and Ruby :P) I'm also looking for more suggestions, that was just a thought, nothing's been decided yet.**

**REVIEW!**

**And can SOMEONE, ANYONE PLEASE? Leave a comment on one of my videos on youtube? (www(.)youtube(.)com/FinleyCyrus) I'm starting to think no-one likes them :(**

**REVIEW!**

**And with the other stories I have up, I kept the ones that had the most reviews from before up because they're being considered for continuation. And the one that I will continue will be the one out of all the ones up with the most reviews. I was actually pleasently surprised by the responses I got for these four; i got 4 reviews for Dragon Love within the hour I posted it :)  
I also forgot to mention that Jake Long in Dragon Love, I'm actually picturing Joe Jonas from around 2006-ish, when he had the short hair, with a green streak like from the cartoon. And Hayley is the little girl from That 70's Episode of Charmed who played Prue... I think you can google it, but I haven't decided on the others from the cartoon, suggestions would be welcomed with open arms :)**

**REVIEW!**

**XOXO  
Miley-Girl**


	22. Chapter 22

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View... Friday, April 29, 2011_

One week, one day!

That's how long I'd been without Jacob; eight days. Eight long, miserable days. Eight days out of twenty-one that I was going to be in the UK and Jacob was in Forks. I hated it. I mean, sure we talked every day, and could talk anytime we wanted with telepathy, but he still wasn't here, with me. Jacob was still in Forks, and I was still in London. It was a world apart. Or at least it felt like it.  
My heart hurt every minute without him, and the only time the ache lessened was when we talked, and I didn't even get much time to do that. I had a constantly packed schedual from when Vita woke me at six for breakfast - her and Jacob were weirdly in sync when she was forcing me to eat when I didn't want to and Jacob was telling me to eat through the phone even though I only wanted him, I swear they were in cahoots with each other - then at seven I had to be dressed and ready for rehearsals, interviews and other publicity stuff after a fifteen minute lunch which left me pack until I had to get ready for the show. Then it was me, the Jonai, and Bieber. Four boys. None of them my Jacob. I mean, they're all great guys - even if ones voice constantly cracks and the another sounds like a pretween girl - but none of them are even in the same ionisphere as my Jacob.

That was on days that I had concerts, the other days was either publicity with the boys, or nothing. It was the nothing days I hated the most. Vita wouldn't let me be locked up in my room all day on the phone with Jacob, or telepathing with him either. And Jacob wouldn't as well, he wanted me to at least try to somewhat _stand_ to be in the UK and appear alive with him there.

And things had been a little tense with Justin ever since Wednesday when I'd been playing my guitar that Jacob made me, and he'd innocently tried to touch it when I'd put it down for a second... It hadn't yet - and hopefully wouldn't - gotten out how he got that scar over his left eye or why he'd been walking with a limp for the last couple of days... Or why pained sounds could be heard when he went to the bathroom, and he suddenly kept his distance during _Overboard_. And his voice was a cpuple of decibles higher than before despite his claims that he'd finally reached puberty and it was getting deeper.

Justin kept well away from my guitar now.

"Miley, up!" Vita ordered, knocking on my door a couple of times before coming in. Yeah... She'd learned to at least knock before coming in uninvited after a couple of _very_ embaressing situations with Jacob about a month and a half ago. I groaned and tried to hide myself in my blankets. I didn't want to get up this morning. "Oh, no, Pop Princess, photo shoot for your CD covers are today. Then you get to decide which ones you like best and they choose from there."

"Joy." I muttered, not getting out of bed.

"That means you need to get up, Miley." Vita sighed and I rolled my eyes. We went through this every day of the last week.

"I don't wanna." I frowned, searching my messed up sheets and blankets for Beary. I always seemed to lose him in the middle of the night so I'd always wake up alone. I hated being alone.

"And I don't care." Vita replied and I pouted when she pulled at the end of my blankets and tried to uncover me. If she knew she wouldn't be doing that.

"You probably want to stop doing that." I mumbled, feeling myself blushing.

"Why?" Vita demanded sounding exhasperated and I blushed darker.

"Jacob doesn't like when I wear pajamas." I replied and Vita stopped, frowning a little before it sunk in.

"Jacob is on the other side of the planet." Ugh, don't remind me. It was hard enough already without being reminded that my Jacob wasn't here. My life. My very heart.

"After a while, it sorta becomes a habit." I blushed and even Vita had the decency to turn a light red. "There was a lot more times than when you walked in." Just about every night actually. After the whole depression thing we may have rediscovered sex as a _very_ fun thing to do... And then proceeded to have **lots** of fun.

"Well, Jacob may like naked Miley, but the rest of us aren't so enthusiastic, so get up and get dressed, and I'll be back to drag in front of those cameras and **very** judging people weather you're dressed or not."

"I really don't like you right now." I pouted and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, don't like me with clothes on, the longer you're in bed the less time you have to shower and eat, and I swear to God if you don't eat I'll call that mutt of yours myself and get him over here to feed you." Vita said before turning and leaving so I could get up. But, I didn't want to get up, the thought of her calling Jacob and him coming to England was so tempting I just wanted to lie in bed all day to see if she would.

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

Matthew was happy as a clam.

Yippee for him. He had his imprint with him. My daughter. He was stealing my daughter from me and I couldn't even do anything about it. I hated it. I hated him. I hated him because he was stealing my baby girl from me, and my Miley was half way across the planet it London. God, I hated London right now. I hated London and the stupid record company, and Vita for making her go, and I hated Matthew for being so happy with _my_ daughter when my wife was on the other side of the world

"Stop sulking." Rachel ordered, barely glancing even glancing at me as she walked through the living room to the front door. She was probably going to see **Shane**. More stupid imprints who were happy.

"Screw you." I muttered back, sinking as low as I could on the couch and glaring at the TV. I'd taken to watching slasher movies to try and get my mind off of Miley. Slashers were the ones with the least amount of roamnce in them. Romance reminded me too much of Miley. That, and when I had Kyla with me and a slasher was on there was less chance of Matthew coming around to try and steal my baby, whimpy little kid was afraid of slashers so I got my baby back. Unfortunately Paige said she didn't like Kyla watching those movies because she has such an impressionable mind at this age. SO she took my Ky away, and when she wasn't with Jason she gave my little girl to _Matthew_.

"Um... Jake?" Great! **Matthew** was here. He was going to take me baby from me.

"What do you want?" I glared at the kid. Stupid little 12-year-old. Right now Kyla was sitting on _my_ lap and we were watching _Chucky_. How could Paige possibly have a problem with _Chucky_? It's about a toy.

"Well... It's just-I was wondering-later of course, when-when you're busy or something? If, if I could take Kyla to the park or something?" He stuttered and I felt like growling, especially when Kyla pulled herself up me to look over at Matthew and Baby Babble at him.

"Like Hell I'm letting you take my daughter anywhere, especially in this weather." I snapped. Honestly, it was freaking **raining** outside. He might not be able to get a cold, but Kyla could seriously sick. And he claims to only care about her best interests? Yeah, right.

"Well-well... I-I meant when it stopped raining." Matthew blushed. Dear God, how the Hell did Miley expect me to not kill this kid?

"If you want to spend time with **my** _nine-month-old_ daughter, you can do it here." I said, settling Kyla on my lap again and Matthew glanced uneasily at the TV. "Unless you're afraid of a movie about a doll?" I smirked. Hey, I told Miley I wouldn't hurt the kid or keep him away from my baby, I never said anything about being nice to him. Before I could say anything else J.C started crying in the other room. He'd fallen asleep about an hour ago for a little nap that I hoped wouldn't interfere with his sleeping tonight. I sighed and glared Matthew as if he made it happen. "Fine." I muttered reluctantly, getting up and carefully passing my little Angel to the kid. "But, you stay in my line of sight at all times." Matthew nodded quickly and followed me to Paige and the babies room - Rachel had moved out to a small apartment in Forks a couple of weeks ago because it was too crowded, but she still came here every single day at the crack of dawn. "Come on, J.C." I sighed, picking the little boy up and holding him close as his cries simmered down into whimpered and sniffles. "Are you hungry, Buddy?" I wondered back out to the living room with Matthew following not even two steps behind me.

I went and got one of J.C's bottles from the kitchen before going back to the living room and switching the movie off, J.C didn't like slashers, he always whimpered and cried through them.

"Why don't you want me around her?" Matthew asked in a soft voice when I was settled back on the couch with J.C who had recently mastered holding his own bottle so he could feed himself.

"Because she's my daughter." I snapped back, slightly uneased. Why would he ask that question now?

"Yeah, I get that, but-but... What I mean is... You know I don't feel what you and Miley feel for each for Kyla, I just... I just... I just need her. And I don't want to take her away from you or anything, I just want to be around her and play with her sometimes, but you don't want me anywhere near her... So... Why?" Matthew rephrased, shifting nervously in his position. I sighed. Damnit. The kid had to go and be innocent.

"Because she's my nine-month-old daughter and she was already taken from me once." I muttered, holding J.C and clenching my teeth. "Because I know how it feels to imprint, and if I let this happen, if I let her get attached to you then... Miley and I started dating when she was fifteen, _she_ started dating when she was twelve... My time when Ky is _mine_, she's **my** girl, my baby... That time is limited. I know that, I know it and I hate it. If I let her be around you she's going to grow up and fall in love with you, and I just want my little girl to be my little girl for as long as possible." Matthew looked down. "I know you can't help it, Matthew, but she's still my daughter, and even though you won't mean to you're gonna take her from me."

"I understand if you want me to leave." Matthew said quietly, looking down and I sighed again.

"Don't leave, Kid." I shook my head, stupid morals. "If some little bastard had to fall in love with my baby... I'm... _Happy_ it's someone I trust... I'm happy it was you, Matthew."

"Um... Thanks? I think?" Matthew said, furrowing his brow a little and I rolled my eyes.

"But, think of my daughter as anything other a little sister before she's fifteen and even Miley won't be able to save." I threatened. I thought fifteen was being nice, and I only said fifteen and not thirty-five because I started dating Miley when she was fifteen. But, no-one was getting their hands on my baby girl a second before she turned fifteen.

"Yes, sir." Matthew gulped and I smirked.

"Call me sir again and you won't make it that long."

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View_

"I am **so** bored." Jesse whined and I rolled my eyes. We had been posing for photos all morning - with me and the four boys for the cover of the concert DVD - and now we'd had a half hour lunch break whilst they sorted through the pictures and got ready for the next one.

"Then do something." I snapped before sighing. I really shouldn't snap, it wasn't their fault I was cranky and moody and constantly had the overwhelming urge to phase which made me more cranky. I really did need to phase though, I hadn't phased all week, that was the longest I hadn't phased since I became a shapeshifter. I never knew it would be so hard to stay human.

"Bored, bored, bored, booooooored." Jesse sang and I clenched my jaw. Do not kill the popstar. I thought to myself.

"Write a damn song if you're so freaking bored." I yelled, getting up from the couch and grabbing one of the guitars that was used as a prop. I tossed it to him and he caught it easily with a slightly surprised look on his face. "Sorry. I didn't mean to yell and snap, I just really miss Jacob, this is the second longest I haven't been with him since February... Last year." I appologized feebly, last time it had been a month and that was because I was grounded. And at least then we were still in the same town, not on opposite sides of the planet.

"I have a better idea." Justin said, sitting up from where he'd been slouching. "Grab your instruments, guys." He commanded and I raised my eyebrows, but got my precious Jacob-made guitar anyway. We ran outside before our managers and handlers could notice we were on the move and ran to a local park. Justin put his open guitar case on the ground in front of us with a sign that said 'For Charity' before we got ready to play. "Kick it with Sunshine?" He suggested and I shrugged, starting to play _Walking On Sunshine_.

Turns out five of the biggest popstars of the generation can draw quite a crowd when they're playing guitar and singing in the middle of a park in London. After _Walking On Sunshine_ we did _The Gambler_ by Kenny Rogers to slow things down a bit, not that the steadily growing crowd seemed to mind. It was fun. It wasn't like all the razzle dazzle of the concerts, it was just... Normal? It felt like a bunch of kids playing guiatr in a park. And for once my heart didn't hurt so bad to not have Jacob with me. I don't know how long we were there, but I can tell you one thing; you haven't hear _Bring It All Back_ by S Club 7 until you've heard it played acoustic by four guys and a girl in a London park.

Too bad our fun was cut short when all our managers came to the park and we had to go back to the photo shoot. But, they did let us stop by the nearby Salvation Army with the guitar case of money.

Now it was later. A lot later. It was dark out and I'd snuck past Vita with my guitar on my way out. It was just me this time, and that's what I wanted. I mean, the guys were great and all, but I wanted to do this on my own. I needed to do this on my own. And for once I was actually glad that Jacob was still in Forks, I didn't know if I'd cry tonight, and I knew he hated when I cried. Besides I'd been holding on on my own, and Jacob and Doctor James had helped me enough, but I needed to let go on my own.

I stopped by an all night convenience store and baught a candle and a box of matches. I'd play until the candle burnt out. I wouldn't stop before, and I'd finish when it did. Then I went to the park again. It was beautiful at night, the stars glittering beautifully in the sky. I used to think that the stars were people who had died and went to Heaven, and now they were watching over the people they loved on Earth. I wondered if Mommy and Daddy and Jackson and Robert would be watching over me?

The park was quiet and empty. I sighed and lit the candle before poising my guitar, ready to play.

"Miley?" I whipped around and nearly phased, ready to attack. Except it was... The guys? Kevin, Jesse, Nick and Justin. What were they doing here?

"What are you doing here?" I asked, feeling myself go wide-eyed when they all had guitars as well. Oh, no, they didn't think was another 'fooling around because we're bored' thing did they? "Look, guys-"

"I saw you sneaking out." Nick said, cutting me off and I opened my mouth again. "So we were going to come with you, but..."

"This isn't like this afternoon, is it?" Kevin guessed and I silently shook my head.

"Well, we're staying anyway, so just tell us the songs." Justin said and I frowned.

"You're not staying." I denied, starting to get up, but they all sat down. "This is personal, guys, something I wanted to do _alone_." I prompted, but they just sat there looking up at me extpectantly.

"It's never good to do things alone." Justin said, actually reaching up to move his hair out of his eyes instead of doing that stupid hair flick thing he does on stage or otherwise public appearences. "Just tell us which song?" I sighed. I didn't want to fight this right now. I just wanted to let go of the pain and hurt.

"Wait by Sarah McLachlan." I muttered, sitting back down and starting to play the song I'd learned just from listening to it over and over and over. I saw Jesse and Nick exchange looks out of the corner of my eye, but I ignored it. "Under a blackened sky..."

I think it was sometime during _Angel_ that I realized I was crying. There were a few people that were watching us, but I couldn't bring myself to care. There were more as well, that just stopped for a couple of minutes as they passed. One person had even brought a little teddy bear out - that by pure chance was blue - that had _Heaven_ written on its stomach. I liked that.

The last song of the night was Glory Baby. Always Glory Baby. Glory Baby had been the one song that I had kept going back to during those months.

* * *

**That was my sad attempt at trying to not hate justin bieber and the jonas brothers (though I do like Joe, he's the only one so far, I just can't help it).**

**REVIEW!**

**What about if Macob's baby (after the twins) is a girl naming her Destiny Hope? I'm really drawing a blank on names here, guys, help me out :)**

**XOXO  
Miley-Girl**


	23. Chapter 23

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**_

_Paige N. Carson's Point Of View... Saturday, May 14, 2011_

"Miley's coming home tomorrow!" Jacob was almost bouncing around the house in happiness. The rest of us were just relieved that he wouldn't be moping and insufferably cranky anymore.

"So?" Jason scoffed and I sighed. Jacob stiffened and his eyes hardened as he suddenly lost that little kid bounce in his step.

"So how would you like me to shove that sarcastic little mouth of yours where the sun don't shine?" Jake snapped, glaring at Jason harshly.

"Jake, be nice or I'll tell Miley." I threatened lightly and Jason smirked.

"Jacob Black, go to bed." Rachel ordered, coming into the living room after making sure that Brady was actually in bed and not running off to hang or do God knows what with Makena, and checking on the babies.

"I don't wanna." Jake pouted like a little boy.

"If you don't go to bed Santa won't come." Jason mocked and I elbowed him lightly.

"If you don't go to sleep you'll be pissed when you're not up when Miley gets here." Rachel shook her head and I laughed when Jacob got wide eye and hurried off to bed. Rachel was silent as she waited for Jacob to be safely in his room before she laughed. "The boy won't be awake when she gets here anyway."

"Miley's coming back early?" I perked up hopefully.

"Yeah, she got a flight eight hours earlier than before."

"Great, everybodies gonna go back to kissing her ass." Jason muttered, grabbing the remote and turning the TV onto a sports channel.

"Sounds like someone's jealous." Rachel sing-songed and Jason snorted.

"Why would I be jealous of that self-absorbed little bitch?"

"I wouldn't let Jacob hear you call her that." I advised and he scoffed again.

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View... Sunday, May 15, 2011_

I crept quietly around the house to Jacob's window. He kept it open now, to keep from breaking it all the time. Jacob. I could finally see him. After being apart for three weeks he was right there, right in front of me. I climbed through the window and couldn't help but smile. Jacob. He seemed to sense that I was there because even in his sleep he turned towards me, and his lips quirked into a smile. He looked so adorable when he was sleeping, so innocent and untroubled, like nothing could ever touch him. I wondered how I should wake him. I didn't want to wake him when he looked so inncoent and young, but I knew he'd want to know I was here. I'd gotten an earlier flight than I'd told Jacob so I could surprise him.

I tiptoed over and sat on the side of the bed. Sleeping Jacob grabbed me gently and pulled me down on top of him making me giggle. I kissed the corner of his mouth softly to see if he'd stir. Nothing. I kissed him more directly this time, but he still didn't react other than smiling sleepily and holding me tighter. I giggled again and kissed along his jaw. Still nothing. I bit my lip and carefully loosended his grip on and sat up a little, straddling him. I leaned down and trailed my lips down his throat to his pulse point. Jacob moaned when I nipped at his sensitive flesh, but still didn't stir.

I moved off of him long enough to push the blanket and sheets out of the way before I climbed back onto him and resumed my kissing. From his neck, along his collar-bone, down to his chest. His chest was smooth and hairless, it always was. I liked it that way. I could feel myself already wet when I suckled and kissed his abs, his delicious eight pack. He tasted like my Jacob, my most favourite taste in the universe, and there was nothing to cover it. Just pure Jacob. I looked up, Jacob was still fast asleep. I huffed and sat back. Well... Not all of him was asleep...  
That gave me an idea. I started again, kissing and suckling Jacob softly from his slightly parted lips to the top of his boxers. I slowly and carefully pulled his boxers down. I held my breath and kept my eyes on Jacob's face as I stripped him. Once his boxers were gone I sighed and grinned. I admired him for a minute, Jacob in all his glory. He was standing up straight and the tip was glistening slightly in the moonlight. I leaned down again and kissed all around him before looking back up at Jacob's face. He was still asleep. But, he looked needy in his sleep, and his hands were clenching the sheets under him tightly.

"You are such a boy, Jay." I giggled, getting off him and starting to strip.

"Miles..." Jacob sighed softly and I knew he must be waking up soon. Jacob only talks in his sleep when either just waking up, or just going to sleep. I moved back over and kissed him softly.

"I love you, Jacob." I breathed in his ear hotly, straddling him. Jacob groaned and tried to get into me, but I hovered just out of reach. "You're gonna have to wake up if you want it." I teased and his eyes snapped open at the same time as he suddenly gripped my hips and flipped us over, sinking into me in one easy motion that made me moan. God, he felt so good. "Jacob." I gasped and he kissed me. Hard.

"Hi." He said when he pulled away, still inside me.

"Hi." I pulled his head back down to me. Three weeks was way too long to be without my Jacob.

"You're back early?" Jacob brushed a piece of hair away from my face and pecked me softly on the lips.

"I wanted to surprise you." I giggled.

"I like this surprise. A lot." Jacob reached between us and I moaned when I felt his hands on my body.

_**MACOB**_

_Christopher C. Callea's Point Of View_

"Miley's back!" Brady said by way of greetong when I walked into the kitchen and I rolled my eyes. I think the entire tri-state area knew that Miley was back by now.

"I heard." I muttered. Honestly, after three weeks apart you'd think they'd be more into catching up than having sex all day. And I really did not need to hear my little sister orgasming when I was trying to sleep.

"Dude, everyone heard." jayden smirked and I gagged, I didn't need to be reminded.

"Does brain damage memory loss work when you keep healing?" I wondered alloud and the others laughed.

"Would you rather a couple of hours of that or three weeks of Jake moping without Miley?" Rachel asked, looking at me pointedly.

"Three weeks." I answered automatically, it was easy for her to brush it off, she leaves at night and goes to her own apartment in Forks, she didn't have to stay here and listen to them for **four hours**. "I'd take three years over that."

"Nice to know you care about your sisters happiness." Jacob anounced his arrival sarcastically and I rolled my eyes.

"I'd say 'screw you', but Miley already did that." I glared lightly and he hit me upside the head on his way to the fridge. He opened the door of the fridge and looked in for a second before starting to pull things out; grabes, apples, pears, oranges, rock melon, watermelon, marshmallows, bananas, strawberries... Chocolate sauce, whipped cream... Peanut butter. Oh, God, not the peanut butter again. I still had nightmares about the last time they ate peanut butter together.

"And I'm happily going to do it again." Jacob smirked when he got everything and grabbed a knife before leaving again.

"God, I need to scrub my brain out now." I grimaced.

"Just be happy you haven't walked in on them naked yet." Rachel said with a shudder and I gagged on my toast.

"No, I just had to live with a poster of my practically naked sister on right over my bed for a month. Just what every teenager wants; to have pictures of their sister doing sex poses all over the house." Rachel made a sour face at that one whilst Jayden and Brady's eyes popped out of their heads at the mention of naked Miley pictures. Luckilly for everyone in the house Jake had taken them and put them somewhere out of my line of sight in August.

"Jacob Ephraim Black!" Miley's voice rang loudly through the house, sounding slightly alarmed, and I would have run to her aid if it werent for the laughter that was also in her voice. "Don't you da-... Oh, my God..." She started before moaning and I gagged again, pushing my mostly full plate of toast away. I couldn't eat anymore. I don't think I'd ever eat again.

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View... Saturday, May 28, 2011_

"Mmm... My man's a high school graduate." I hummed, it was the day after school had ended for the year... Or well, since we'd been studying with a tutor since January we'd actually been ahead of the reast of our classes because there's not really much else to do beside study and sex on a tour bus, and Paige and Vita seemed to protest when we did the sex option. But, yesterday had been the last day of school for everyone else, and Jacob had officially graduated from his Senior year of high school. I unfortunately still have another year to do starting in September. It sucked. Six hours a day without Jacob. It sounded like pure torture.

"Does that mean that since I'm out of school and you've still got a year to go that you, my insanely sexy wife, are _Jailbait_?" Jacob asked pleasurably, tracing his lips across my jaw. It was the first day of summer, and even though the house was empty in celebration - the sun had even come out today and everyone was at the beach for the start of summer - Jacob and I had decided not to risk making anyone gag and we were at our cave. Although I really do love the place, especially since Jacob had made it so beautiful, but I did plan on moving us someplace else before the day was over.

"Ooh, Jailbait, we could have a lot of fun with that." I smirked, I was straddling him and I could feel him against me. "Maybe I should get a school girl outfit?" Jacob groaned and dropped his head back against the cave wall. "And a pair of handcuffs for the naughty man trying to seduce me?" I giggled before slowly moving away. "Maybe you should tutor me at home, and take advantage of my hospitality?" I jumped up and darted away before Jacob could grab me back again.

"Hey!" I heard him protest, running after me and I laughed, he always hated when I did that, but it was just fun. And chasey-sex was goooooood... Well, all sex with Jacob was absolutely amazing actually.

"Come and get me." I called back over my shoulder. Thankfully we were both dressed and had actually done anything yet, but I planned to change that very soon. I kept running, and true to our game Jacob didn't come close to catching me even though we both knew he could easily when we were in our human forms, but he let me lead the way. He let me play my games... At least until I ran past the reservation and kept going.

"Miles?" Jacob ran up right behind me and touched my waist lightly to get me to stop. I smiled and spun around, wrapping my arms around his neck; we were almost there... It was actually just about a hundred metres until the clearing.

"We're almost there, Jay." I murmured, kissing him lightly and he wrapped his arms securely around me. "It's a surprise." He seemed to relax a little at that, and actually picked me up, holding me bridal style whilst kissing me.

"Just tell me where." Jacob breathed against my lips after a couple of minutes of light kissing in the middle of the forest.

"Just through there." I pointed, resting my head against his chest contentedly. I hoped he liked it. I had gotten it as a _sort of_ birthday present, but I couldn't exactly give it to him then. Especially since it was for almost everyone.

"Huh?" Jacob held me closer and frowned at the brown building we found ourselves at the back of and I giggled, kissing his chest lightly to relax him.

"Gotta go **around** the stables to see the main part." I told him. This had been a lucky find, the salesperson had almost cried when I said I wanted it. It was supposedly haunted or something. And in Forks there wasn't exactly a huge market for places like this. The next biggest place after this was the Cullens, but this had been around for, like, a hundred years, and had just been completely redone for modern times.

"Stables?" Jacob sounded confused, but followed my instructions non-the-less. The stables had come as part of the deal, I mean, what use would there be for stables in the middle of nowhere otherwise? And it had, like, twenty stalls, so if I really wanted I could bring all the horses out here. I linked my hands around Jacob's neck as we rounded the building and he saw what it was. I bit my lip nervously and hoped he wouldn't hate me... Odd.. I seemed to do that a lot when I got jacob things... Hmm... "Miley?" Jacob sounded uncertain when he saw it and I looked up at him. "What-what...?" I couldn't read his face. It was blank. Just blank.

"You hate it, don't you?" I whispered, looking down again.

"No, no, it's not that." Jacob said and I glanced back up to see him looking at me, confused. "I-I... I don't understand?"

"I bought it for us." I said quietly, absently playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck. "It was gonna be the second half of your birthday present, but... Well, it's kinda for everyone."

"You bought this?" Jacob asked, sounding disbelieving, looking around at everything... Or, everything we could see from right next to the stables. I could also see a tinge of hurt in his deep brown eyes. I hurt him.

"Well... When my Dad died he had a lot of money from his old show days and writing songs and managing Hannah, and some really good investments." I said quickly and Jacob looked back at me slowly. "And, well, when he died he split it into three inheritences for Jackson, Chris and me, even though we didn't know about Chris he still got an inheritence. And then when Jackson died he didn't have a will, and everyone thought I was his closest living relative, and he was only seventeen anyway so it when his Godparents to decide, and they just defered Jackson's inheritence to me." I knew I was rambling, but I just couldn't stop myself and Jacob wasn't stopping me. "So, it wasn't really me, it was Daddy... Kinda like a wedding present or something. So, it wasn't any of my money, really. And it didn't even touch Jackson's inheritence, and it was only, like, a third of mine, and I actually got Aunt Dolly to put Jackson's in a trust for Chris when he's eighteen, but that's besides the point because this was practically just a wedding present from my Daddy." I took a slow breath to catch my breath after talking so fast. "Please don't be hurt?" I whispered, looking down again and Jacob held me a little tighter.

"I won't be hurt, Miles." Jacob murmured and I could feel him shaking his head as he walked a little further in, still holding me in his arms. "I was just shocked is all." I knew that wasn't true, I saw the hurt in his eyes. "I always thought I'd be the one to buy it... You know, taking care of my family and all..." He sighed and I felt guilty. I hurt his manly pride.

"You do take care of your family, Jacob, better than anyone else ever could." I asured earnestly. "This was my Dad taking care of his family as well, but from now on it's all you. You do everything, Jacob, and you will for the rest of our lives, nothing and no-one could ever change that, ever. _You're_ the only Alpha Man that will ever be in my life, and **you're** the only one who could ever take care of me so perfectly." I said softly and he sighed. He kissed my forehead softly and I felt like crying at my own stupidity. I should have know it was a bad idea.

"Thank-you." Jacob whispered against my forehead before squeezing me a little tighter for a second. When he pulled back I nervously looked up into his eyes, searching. He didn't look hurt anymore, he maybe looked a little content? Happy even? And there was a lot of love. "I love you, Miley Ray Black."

"I love you too, Jacob Ephraim Black." I grinned, kissing him lovingly.

* * *

**Only two chapters left... :(**

**REVIEW!**

**XOXO  
Miley-Girl**


	24. Chapter 24

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View... Saturday, May 28, 2011_

"Tell me about it?" I requested softly, looking around at the place. We were still only outside, just a little further in than the stables. Blue Jeans would be living there, probably very soon, and possibly all of Miley's other horses too.

"Are you sure? I can give it back?" Miley said, still uncertain about hurting my feelings. I admit, it had been a bit of a blow to my manly pride, but when Miley was looking at me, with her earnest grey eyes... It's hard to be hurt when she sounds so honest and loving. Besides, I was actually glad one of us had a sense of future, I'd never really thought more than a week ahead in our lives, and Miley was the smart one to make sure we had a home.

"I don't want you to give it back, Miles. You chose it for _us_." I kissed the top of her head again and she sighed a little, I could see she was still uncertain, but she'd gotten rid of my worries, and I'd get rid of hers. "Tell me about it?" I repeated, walking a little further onto the property and looking up at the house. Our house.

"Um... Well, it-it's got thirteen bedrooms." Miley started nervously and I smiled reasuringly at her. Wow. Thirteen bedrooms. "And twelve bathrooms, and there's a really big kitchen and dining room, and a huge living room, and a cinema room... And twelve different fireplaces for when it gets cold... Including one in the master bedroom." Hmm... Miley and I had never had sex by a fireplace yet. "And there's a twenty-horse stable, two pools, a tennis court, and three hot tubs - one at each of the pools, and one in the master bathroom... And I don't really know why, but there's a four bedroom, four and a half bathroom guest house. But, there's a ton of room for the pack if you want, or just our family if you want that. And it's on twelve acres of land so there's a heap of room for Blue Jeans, and the dogs, and even the tigers, and kids... Kyla and J.C will always have a lot of room to play in. And we can phase any time we want." Twelve acres, that's a lot. "And even though it's got the forest all around it the beach is just about, two minutes walk through that way-" Miley pointed to the right, at the back of the house. "-and it opens out onto the roads that way... And I think I saw a waterfall one time when I was exploring." Oh, I like that. I like that a lot. Miley and I always have a lot of fun in waterfalls. "And the best thing is, is that it's _private_." No paparazzi.

"It's amazing." I smiled at Miles.

"You don't hate it?" She asked, playing with the hairs at the nape of my neck.

"I don't hate it." I confirmed and she relaxed only a tiny fraction. "Not only do I not hate it, but I love it. I love the house, Miles, and I love you." I kissed and waited until she relaxed completely in my arms before reluctantly pulling away.

"But... Are-are you okay with it?"

"Yes, Miley, I'm okay with it; I don't feel threatened or hurt or wounded in any way." I assured and she let out a slow sigh.

"I-I was thinking... Even though I'm only seventeen and stuff, we're married, and even though I love it at your Dad's house it's really crowded, and everyone always throws a fit when we make love." Miley blushed, "maybe we could move in here during the summer. If-if you want, that is." I thought for a second, Miley was trying to be so delicate, she thought she hurt my feelings.

"I'd like that." I agreed softly, smiling, starting up to the house. It was white, and had clearly just been paint recently, it was three stories high, plus an attic, from what I could see. I liked it; a big house for the big family me and Miley would have. "But, how 'bout we, uh... _Christen_ it right now?" I suggested and Miley blushed.

"Want to see our bedroom?" I started up to the front of the house and circled around, looking for some sort of security system when miley pulled a key seemingly out of nowhere. She moved to get out of my arms and open the door, but I held onto her.

"I'm doin' this right." I murmured, letting my Miley unlock the door before carefully manouvering to open it. I just stood there for a second, looking into the house before I carried Miley over the threshhold. The next thing I know Miley jumped out of my arms and grabbed my hand.

"Come with me." She beckoned, running up the stairs and I followed dutifully like a love-sick puppy. We went up to the second floor, third door on the right. It was a huge room; the bed in the middle had to be almost twice the size of a King, there was a large set of frosted glass double doors that I could see a blurry bathroom through. And, right in the middle of the room, coming through a fireman-man type hole in the ceiling, and on a slight platform, was a nice, shiny, seductive _metal pole_. "Do you like it?" Miley giggled, letting go of me and walking over, grabbing onto the pole with one hand and lightly spinning.

"Uh huh." Was all I could manage to say.

"And we can avoid any embarassing, _mortifying_ situations because..." Miley's eyes twinkled as the platform started to rise off the floor, taking both Miley and the pole with it. "Wait there." Miley commanded and I nodded mutely. I think I liked this house. I absently walked over to the fireplace, I could already imagine pictures of Kyla and J.C and the rest of me and Miley's family on the mantel. After a couple of minutes I heard the platform with the pole coming back down and I turned back to it, but Miley wasn't there.

"Miles?" I called and I heard her giggle again.

"Stand back." Miley said before her long legs appeared first, curled around the pole. When Miley appeared fully she was only wearing her lacey white bra and matching panties, and when she reach the bottom she held onto the pole with only her legs and bent herself backwards until her hair was only just brushing the platform and she was stretched out down the pole.

"Dear God!" I gasped, and I could feel every particle of my being twitching to touch her, to be with her, to make love with her. To ravish that beautiful body until she couldn't even remember her own name. Miley pulled herself back up and was about to dismount when I went over to her and held her around the waist, taking her over to the bed.

_**MACOB**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View_

"Wow, this place is huge." Rachel praised when we pulled into the driveway of the house. Jacob was patrolling tonight so I thought I'd take Rachel and Paige to see the house; I'd already told them about it when I bought it, but this was the first time that I know of that they were seeing it.

"Is that a tennis court?" Paige asked, looking over to where the edge of the court was only just visible with our supernaturally enhanced vission.

"It came with the place." I shrugged and Rachel looked surprised, she coudn't see that far because she's human.

"Okay, hold up." Rachel paused before we went up to the house and looked uneasy. "Tell us now where you and Jacob... _Christened_, so we can **not** go there." I rolled my eyes, honestly, did they think that was all Jacob and I did?

"Only the master bedroom." I muttered, blushing bright pink and unlocking the front door. "And the kitchen." I added, running off and leaving Paige and Rachel in the doorway.

"The kitchen?" Rachel gagged, following after after a minute. "Remind me never come to a dinner party here."

"Oh, please, we cleaned up after." I rolled my eyes and gestured to the bucket of cleaning supplies on the floor. The previous owners had left it here two months ago when they were cleaning the place out, and then I'd called up and had a few changes made... Such as adding the pole... The master bedroom had two levels to it; there was the main bedroom on the second level and the bathroom as well, and the closet and a sort of sitting area place upstairs that was only accessible by a revolving stairway in the master bedroom.

"Yeah, I think I'll skip that part of the tour." Rachel made a sour face.

"So when are you moving in?" Paige asked curriously.

"Sometime during the summer maybe." I replied, I ran my fingers along the wall as I walked. This was our house, we were actually going to live here.

"Exactly how many bedrooms are there?" Rachel questioned half an hour later up on the third floor after coming out of yet another bedroom whilst searching the place.

"Thirteen. And four in the guest house." I answered, smiling a little. "Four already taken... Think we'd be able to fill all of them?"

"With the way you two go at it like bunnies in mating season?" Paige scoffed from the end of the hall. "I think you'd need the extra four in the guest house, and a few more." I blushed and shook my head, we weren't that bad. "Shouldn't there be a room right here? From the outside you can see a window, but there's a big chunk of your house missing on the inside."

"That's the master bedrooms closet slash sitting room." I took them backstairs. I blushed again when I opened the bedroom door. Sure, I'd had the pole installed with the hiding mechanism to avoid situations like this, and then didn't use it. Maybe I should have put it back up before playing naked chasey through the house with Jacob? Jacob won, by the way, he caught me... In the kitchen.

"Odd place for a support beam don't you think?" Paige smirked and I pushed her lightly.

"Shut up." I mumbled, walking over and presing the button next to the bed to make the pole disapear.

"Kinky." Rachel remarked and I rolled my eyes.

"The floor was Christened, like, two minutes after the bed, you know." It was my turn to smirk when Rachel squeeled and ran out of the room as fast as her human speed would take her.

"That is seriously gross, Miley."

"Just because you're celibate doesn't mean the rest of the world is." Especially not two teenagers who had been married for almost a year... Woah... Jacob and I had been married for almost a year. Our first anniversary was going to be on June fifteenth. That's barely more than two weeks away. "I want a girls night." I suddenly decided, I couldn't remember the last time Paige, Rachel and I had just hung out together. "Anyone want a slumber party?"

"Not in that room." Rachel muttered as I started back down to the ground level.

"There is a living room, you know, or twelve other bedrooms... In this building alone." I pointed out. "Come on, we can call Rose and Alice and Bella, and I'm pretty sure Rose would bring alcohole weather we wanted it or not. Jacob's on patrol, and isn't Jason hunting with Edward and Carlisle tonight to try and get off the regular human stuff?"

"What are gonna do, stay up all night telling ghost stories?" Paige snorted and I shrugged.

"I don't know, I haven't had a slumber party since I was fifteen, and we played truth or dare and compared cuteness of boys then." I recalled before pausing, had it really been two years since I'd had a sleepover with friends? And, jeez, I had even spoken to or seen Lilly and Oliver since March last year.

"New version; truth shot or dare." Paige suggested

_**MACOB**_

_Paige N. Carson's Point Of View_

I don't know how, but Miley had somehow managed to rope not only me and Rachel, but also Rosalie, Alice and Bella into a stupid slumber party. Of course, I don't think Alice needed any roping. And Rosalie came with about a dozen bottles of hard liquor and three shot glasses. Rachel was the most drunk after three quarters of an hour because she was human and most prone, Miley was only slightly more sober, and even I was starting to feel a little tipsy. Lucky full vampires couldn't get drunk. We were playing a modified version of truth or dare to humor Miley's weird teenage girl-ness; truth-shot or dar. If you chose truth you had to drink a shot before answering. Kinda wasted on the full vamps, but what the Hell?

"I wanna watch a movie." Miley anounced out of nowhere, and I rolled my eyes when I saw she had the bottle of apricot vodka with a giant novelty straw. She really did like the flavoured stuff from what I've heard.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Bella spoke, ever the voice of morality. Especially since Renesmee was born. "I mean, can't they get alcohole poisoning or something?"

"Eh, we're monitering Rachel, and Puppy can heal." Rosalie shrugged carelessly. At the mention of puppies Miley perked her head up and sniffed around for a second before looking over at the open window. Then she scrambled over to the window, opened it and literally started howling at the moon. "Okay, no more apricot for the Puppy." Rosalie muttered, dragging Miley back to the circling and sitting her down.

"Truth or dare, Miley?" Alice asked and Miley looked confused for a second.

"Truth... Troof... Toof... Tooth... I have pretty tooths." Miley answered, slightly rambling. Sadly, she _was_ more sober than Rachel, but luckily for her she was close to passing out and couldn't really embarass herself anymore right now.

"So, tell the truth, real numbers this time; how big is Jacob's penis?" Alice asked all out and Bella sputtered, her red eyes going really wide and even Rachel sat up a little and looked grossed out. Though that could have been because I had a feeling she was about to throw up. So far the questions up till now had been pretty innocent, especially for vampires. Though, it had been pretty funny for Rachel to describe in great detail how exactly Jacob was potty trained.

"Jay big." Miley nodded earnestly, reaching for the apricot vodka again. "Jay real, really big."

"Give us a number for the mutt." Rosalie prompted and Miley thought for a second, her mind possibly wondering. I always wondered what would happen if she used her thought-control ability on people when she's drunk... Or what would happen if she tried to fly drunk.

"A billion gazillion." Miley said and Rosalie finally let her have the bottle when she reached for it again. "Jay... Jay... Jay is... He's six inches soft, but that's hard to measure, 'cause he's always hard. He's hard like steel, and he can go for hours and hours, and sometimes he does this weird thing with his tongue..." Even drunk Miley had the decency to blush at what she was saying. "And he's real big, big, when he's hard... tw-twe... Eight, nine, ten, eleventeen, twelveteen." Miley counted allowed, trying to remember the numbers. "That's it; twelveteen... Jay is twelveteen inches big when he's hard... That's tons bigger than the rest of the pack."

"How big is the rest of the pack?" Alice asked and Miley was silent again as she drank.

"The next biggest after my Jay-Jay boy is Chwissy, but I don't look at him 'cause that's gross and yucky. But, Jayden lies when he says he's big, he's at least four smaller than Jay is." Miley reported and the others laughed. "Can we watch a movie now?"

"Sure." I agreed and ten minutes later Miley was drinking her flavoured vodka and watching _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ on a laptop whilst the rest of us just talked. Miley's great and all, but it does get boring and tiresome after a while.

"Wosie, hold?" Miley held out the bottle of vodka and Rosalie raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrows at her in 'hold it yourself' way. "Gotsta make it cold. Wosie, hold... Eddie!"

"I think I'm gonna go home to my kids." I said, getting up when Miley started ha;f-rambling about the guy that played Cedric Doggory being Edwards clone. "Have fun with that." I smirked when Miley abandoned her movie and went to howl at the moon again. It was actually weird seeing her look so innocent and childlike when she's awake and not crying. It was hillarious.

In a month and a half Kyla is going to be one. A whole year. It's been almost a year since I first sumbled into this world of insanity and wolves and popstars. A lot had changed since this time last year; I had two babies, I had my Jason back, and he was actually attempting to care about my kids, I'm best friends with a shapeshifting popstar and her husband was the father of one of my babies, and her arch enemy who's in love with her was the father of the other one.

Hopefully the next year wouldn't be so eventfull. On the plus side, I don't think there are any vampires left to try and kill Miley and Jake and the rest of the pack. And Jason was back, and he was actually giving animal blood a shot for me.

* * *

**Okay, one more chapter to go... :(**

**And I am super psyched!  
My glasses arrived early, and came today, and now I can actually SEE! I can see clearly fort he first time in as long as I can remember.**

**I still don't know if I should put up a 5 chapter part 5, so let me know. And don't forget to review for the other stories, because I'll only be continuing one of them and right now it's tied for Miley of Olympus, and Hazel Potter... Personally I'd preffer hazel Potter right now, but it's up to you guys.**

**My glasses are Stuff by Hilary Duff ones; so cool.**

**REVIEW!**

**XOXO  
Miley-Girl**


	25. Chapter 25

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**_

_Miley R. Black's Point Of View... Tuesday, June 14, 2011_

"Guess what?" Jacob came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my neck softly.

"What?" I asked, sighing a little when he lips parted against my skin to torture me so pleasurably.

"We." He kissed me neck and I turned in his arms. "Officially." Another kiss, higher on my throat this time. "Live." He kissed my jaw, working up to my lips, but I was impatient and wanted him. Now. "Together." And I finally felt his soft lips on mine. It was the day before our first wedding anniversary, and we'd been slowly moving into the new house over the last two weeks. Paige, Jason and Chris also moved in with Ky and J.C.

"So, what? We didn't before?" I teased.

"Now it's our house so no-one can complain when I completely ravish you, my illegally sexy wife." Jacob replied, kissing my neck again and making me whimper.

"Hey, Rose and Emmett wanted me to give you this as a homewarming present." Paige anounced, walking in and I jumped away from Jacob, blushing.

"Oh, GOD!" I yelled, hiding behind Jacob when I saw the bottle Paige was holding. "Keep that thing away from me." I swear I'm _still_ hungover from that girls night slumber party we had. I seriously couldn't remember a single thing about that night, and Jacob was about ready to kill someone when he found me trying to, uh... Chase my tail... In my human form... Naked. I may not remember it, but I could certainly remember how piss off Jacob was when I woke up the next night.

"Bet you wouldn't say that if it was a foot-long hot dog." Paige muttered and I blushed, apparently, I was an open book that will answer any questions when I'm drunk and had happily anounced, according to Paige, Rosalie, Alice and Bella, that Jacob's... Boy parts were 'twelveteen inches big'.

"Keep it away from me." I said, peaking out around Jacob's arm hesitantly, as if the vodka could affect me from across the room.

"What? Scared of a little alcohole now?" Jason smirked and Jacob started forward, I wasn't sure if it was to do something to Jason or the vodka, but I followed him closely. Jason and Jacob never got along, probably because Jason was crude and uncaring - mostly - and Jacob was the sweet and kind type who always thought about other peoples feelings. "It's apricot." He taunted.

"Ooh, apricot." I said before I could stop myself.

"No apricot." Jacob glared at Paige and Jason who were both smirking at me. Thing is, I have no idea why I said that.

"Party pooper." Paige said, but did take the bottle from Jason and went to put it in one of the kitchen cupboards. Hopefully at the back, where I couldn't find it.

"I swear to God I'll murder those bloodsuckers." Jacob growled and I wrapped my arms around him, resting my head on his chest comfortingly.

"It's okay, Jay, I am _so_ not touching anything alcoholic until I'm twenty-one, and even then I'm staying away from that stuff." I soothed and kissed his clothed chest softly.

"If it weren't for those leeches you wouldn't have been drinking in the first place." Jacob said and I sighed.

"I wanna take a nap." I decided after a couple of silent minutes, we'd been up all night last night, and we'd been unpacking and moving things all morning so I was tired.

"Okay, Baby." Jacob kissed the top of my head, and the next thing I knew he had picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him as he carried me upstairs. "You're gonna need your rest for tonight anyway."

_**MACOB**_

_Jacob E. Black's Point Of View_

Once I'd made sure Miley was sound asleep I carefully closed the door to our bedroom and went to the nursery. We'd put the babies down for a nap about an hour ago, but Kyla was already awake and sitting up in her cot, playing with Wolfy and her other stuffed animals. I couldn't believe my daughter was already almost one year old.  
Most people do the whole get married and have two point five kids thing in their twenties or thirties, but I guess I went about things a bit out of order and when I was seventeen. I remember Miley once asked me if I regreted sleeping with Paige. I do. I do regret sleeping with Paige, giving her my virginity that was supposed to Miley's. But, I could never regret my little Ky. She's my baby girl. My daughter. My little Princess. She turns one in less than a month, Jesus, they grew up so fast. I didn't want my little girl to grow up, the sooner she grew up the sooner I'd loose her to Matthew, she was already walking, and soon she could probably run away from me. I hated it.

"Dada!" Kyla stood up in her crib and held her hands up to be picked up. I smiled and picked her up, she was so much bigger than when she was born

"Hey, Angel." I kissed her forehead lightly. "Let's go play downstairs."

"Mama! Miwey!" Kyla said and I grinned, she wasn't so scared of the Miley because of the flashing lights anymore.

"Miley's taking a nap, Baby." I said and Kyla cooed, tugging at the chain that had my part of the heart on it. "But, Mommy's downstairs. You wanna play with Mommy, Ky?"

"Dada." I smiled happily, she said that more than anything else. It kinda felt like that meant she was a Daddy's girl and that she'd never leave me and we;d always be close; like Miley and her Dad... Minus the lying about having another kid.

"Daddy loves you, Ky."

"Ky wuv Dada." Kyla said and I kissed her cheek.

"You want to help me finish making Miley's anniversary present?" I asked, going out the stables where I'd hidden the gift. Kyla loved it out here, she just loved Blue Jeans, and the horse was really good with small children with grabby, sticky hands. Kyla baby babbled in respnse and tugged on my chain again. I took that as a yes and changed course for outside instead of the living room. I carefully set Kyla down on a stack of hay and furrowed my brow nervously. "You gotta stay right there, Ky, okay, Baby Girl?" I commanded lightly, waiting for a second to see if she was going to move, but she seemed happy enough playing with the hay so I quickly went to one of the empty stalls where I'd hidden Miley's present.

Miley always seemed to like when I built thing for her, so I'd been making a burnt-wood portrait of _our_ family. It was big enough to take up the entire wall above the fireplace in the main living room. It had Miley in the very middle as the only one in color paint, and I was next to her along with the rest of the pack, Paige, Rachel, my Dad, Charlie, Bella, Kyla, J.C, even Jason, and as much of her family as I could rememer all surrounding her at a beach setting. First beach to be precise. All I had left to do before tomorrow was add the animals; Blue Jeans was already there, on the left side, but I still had to do the dogs and the tigers down the front. I hoped Miley liked it.

"You might want to leave a little room near the dogs." I spun around and Paige was there, a slightlyshocked/awed expression on her face. I didn't really think it was that good.

"What? Why?" I asked, confused. I looked at the picture and frowned a little as I counted everyone; everyone looked to be there.

"You should come see." Paige just shook her head and I picked up Kyla.

"What's going on? What happened?" I followed Paige back to the main house nervously. "Is it Miley? Is she okay? Oh, God, what happened to her?" I started running, but Paige burst forward with her vampire speed and stopped me.

"Nothing's wrong with Miley, Jake, she's still sleeping obliviously in that sex cave you two call a bedroom." She assured and I blushed, but let out a breath of relief. It wasn't Miley, it wasn't Kyla, it wasn't J.C or else Paige would not be calmly leading me to the house and assuring me that it wasn't Miley.

"Then, what's wrong?" I furrowed my brow, everything had been fine when I left fifteen minutes ago.

"Diva went into labour." Paige replied and I stopped.

"What?" That didn't make any sense.

"Yeah... All I know is she started howling and whining - how did you not hear that? - and then right when Jason was ready to murder the mutt a puppy just sorta... Fell out..." Paige shuddered at the and I made a sour face, that sounded so gross.

"But, there was no howling when Kyla woke up; we were only out there for, like, fifteen minutes or something... And Diva isn't even pregnant." I added, Ithink Miley and I would no if Diva and Whisper were having puppies. I know we'd been not here and out of it for the last few months, but I think we'd still notice if one of our dogs was pregnant.

"Well, then, would you like explain where those came from?" Paige had led me all the way to one of the empty rooms on the ground floor. Prue was sitting by the door, looking at everything curriously, Whisper and Diva were in one of the far corners with Whisper moving around a little and Diva just laying there. And I could also see.. Two little white puppies. They were freaking tiny. It didn't look like they'd even fit in one hand they were so small. My jaw dropped and I stared. Diva and Whisper had puppies.

"What the Hell?" I said slowly.

"Hell!" Kyla mimicked and I winced.

"Puppies." I muttered automatically. I couldn't have my little girl swearing.

"Pees..." Kyla tried to copy and I inwardly sighed. Crisis averted. "Puu... P..." Kyla frowned a littled and I kissed the top of her head softly. "Pupups..."

"Yeah, Ky, Diva and Whisper are having pupups." JESUS CHRIST! Whisper and Diva are having pupups.

_**MACOB**_

_Kyla M. Black's Point Of View_

I stuck my thumb in my mouth and held onto my Daddy. Daddy was looking at the doggies with wide eyes. Was something wrong with them? I liked the doggies, they're fluffy. Daddy says that Whisper and Diva are having puppies. I don't know what that means, but I think it has something to do with the little things on the floor next to Diva. I let go of Daddy and reached for the little things on the floor. I wanted to play with them, but Daddy pulled me back to him and I pouted.

"You can't play with them right now, Baby." Daddy said and started walking away. But, I wanted to play with the doggies and those little things.

"Doggies." I said, trying to get Daddy to go back.

"Maybe later. Come on, Prue." Daddy called and Prue ran after us. "Boy, Miley's in for a shock when sh ewakes up." Daddy muttered.

"Miwey?" I wanted to play with Miley now, she was fun to play with. But, Daddy said she was taking a nap. J.C was still taking a nap too.

"Okay, Sweetie, but you gotta be quiet so you don't wake her." Daddy took me upstairs and Miley was sleeping in her big people bed.

"Miwey!" I crawled over to her when Daddy put me down on the big people bed.

"Don't wake her, Ky." Daddy told me when I poked Miley's cheek. How am I supposed to play with her if she's sleeping? I thought big people weren't supposed to take naps?

"Wan pway!" I demanded, poking Miley again, but Miley didn't wake up. "Now!" I looked at Daddy.

"You can't play with Miley right now, Kyla, she's sleeping." Daddy shook his head and I wanted to cry. Daddy always gives me what I want.

"Wan pway now!" I said and when I reached to poke Miley away again Daddy picked me up and took me away. Hey. I didn't want to be away from her. How could I play with her when I wasn't with her.

"Why don't we go play with J.C?" Daddy said and I pouted. J.C was sleeping too. Daddy really doesn't get this whole playing thing; the other person is meant to be awake.

"Woofy!" I reached for Wolfy when Daddy took me back to me and J.C's room. Wolfy was still in my bed. And J.C was sitting up in his bed.

"Mama!" J.C always wanted Mommy. Daddy's bestest, though.

"Yeah, you're a Momma's boy." Daddy sighed.

"Hungy!" I anounced, now hungry. I liked when Daddy feeds me, he makes funny noises.

"Okay, Princess, let's take you two downstairs." Daddy agreed and picked J.C up too. Daddy took us downstairs of the new house. I liked the new house, it's bigger than before, and it's quieter so I nap better. "Paige!" Daddy called when we were downstairs. That's something new as well, the old house didn't have upstairs and downstairs. "J.C wants his Mommy." Daddy said when Mommy came before he went to the kitchen with me. I liked J.C sometimes, but I liked just me and Daddy better. I don't like to share my toys let alone my Mommy and Daddy and Miley. And J.C came and now I have to share them. And then Jason came too and I have to share Mommy even more. "And my little Princess is hungry." I laughed when Daddy tickled my stomach and opened the cupboard. "Hmm... What do you feel like today, Ky? Apple custard or pear custard or banana rama puree?" I blinked. How am I supposed to choose between all those?

"Hungy!" I reminded Daddy and he laughed and picked out a jar of food for me.

"Okay, Baby, how 'bout we get some yummies in your tummy?" Daddy said and put me in my highchair.


End file.
